Isabella Ice Angel
by Midnight Chaser
Summary: Edward left Bella and Victoria changed her.Laurent becomes her big brother.After making her own coven she cames back to Forks after 20 years to meet the Cullens. Will Edward be forgiven and melt Bella's heart of ice or will a new battle tear them apart?
1. Isabella Ice

I do not own Twilight!- Midnight Chaser

~*~ means new point of view, place, or time

* * *

Chapter 1- Isabella Ice

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward spoke the words slowly and precisely as his cold eyes watched my face.

"You…don't…want me?"

"No." he said coldly.

"Well that changes things." I mumbled.

"Of course I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." Edward said with no emotion.

"Don't. Don't do this." I said as pain and numbness began to take over.

"You're not good for me Bella." I already knew that the words before were a lie that he didn't love me and that I was of no use and wasn't good enough for him.

"If…that's what you want." I said numbly.

He nodded and all fell silent.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, is that's not too much."

"Anything." I vowed.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Edward ordered as I nodded helplessly.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself for him." he explained.

"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." he vowed.

"Don't worry. You're human, your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." it sounded like a joke to me.

"And your memories?" I asked.

"Well I won't forget. But my kind, we're very easily distracted."

"That's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back." I realized that my best friend left me without saying goodbye like I was useless and replaceable to her as well.

"No. They are all already gone." Edward said and then I thought of how the family I thought loved me left and realized that none of them loved me and I became even more numb and cold.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said.

"Wait!" I pleaded.

"Take care of yourself." Edward ordered as he kissed my forehead and disappeared.

I stood there without movement until I finally was able to force my unmoving legs to walk forward. I walked and walked without end stumbling as I was cut up by vines, thorns, and branches. I was numb and I couldn't feel anything though. Every touch that pressed up against my body seemed to freeze as the pain engulfed me more. I tripped on something and fell to the ground as I laid there unmoving and unresponsive as the rain fell and seemed to drown me away with my lost soul. I laid there for hours it seemed until a cold touch stroked my cheek and I opened my eyes to red eyes burning into mine as they appraised me.

"Hello my sweet Bella. What are you doing here all alone. Where is Edward? I stopped by the house and nobody seemed to be around." Victoria smiled.

"They appear to be have been gone for sometime. Why are you all alone?" Laurent asked as he picked me up and I looked into his deep golden eyes as he placed me against the tree and both vampires sat on either side of me.

"They are all gone." I said with no emotion as Victoria stroked the hair out of my face to reveal scratches, cuts, and bruises and she hissed.

"We came here to kill you but it looks like you are already dead. Did they decide to attack you and leave you here?" Victoria smiled.

"They left. I'm of no use and a broken tool that is to be destroyed." I said with zero emotion.

"They left you here alone for dead." Laurent gasped from shock.

"Yes. They didn't even stay to say goodbye. They had a choice and chose not to so I guess that love was never with me." my eyes turned dark and my heart began to ice over.

"Victoria, I know you still wish to kill Bella. As in mate for mate. However I can't take part in this since I was just here as back up against the Cullens. I can't kill her when she is half dead. I'll leave her." he disappeared.

"As you wish. Thank you." Victoria called after him before turning back to me.

"Kill me if you wish." she looked at me shocked.

"You want to die?"

"Death has already taken over me. I'm already dead. My heart is no longer alive since it was shattered and then frozen so it could never be put together again. I'm sure you know this feeling." I said as she flinched.

"I do but I still need to make Edward suffer. He has made you suffer as well as me so it is only fair that he does. I'll have my fun and then grant you your wish of death." Victoria slammed me in the stomach and I went through the tree.

She started throwing me around and clawing at my skin. After awhile she brought me to the deepest part of the woods and tortured me for days. I was close to death when I heard thundering on the ground and Victoria scream. After that I felt a sharp pain in my neck, arms, legs, and left shoulder. I started to feel countless bites going into me but couldn't move or scream. I opened my eyes and saw Victoria continuously biting me. Victoria's face appeared above mine as she purred in my ear.

"You will live for eternity until someone kills you. Edward will loose everything he loved about you as you become a vampire. I have bitten you 100 times so you will appear to be a threat to other vampires so they won't attack you. Every bite has my venom so you will be in more pain than others during your transformation. When you see the Cullens give them a message from me. Tell them 'Not even my fire of hate could melt the ice of bleeding and broken heart of the human'. They'll know what I mean. Goodbye my child. Although you are the cause of James' death, I feel no hate towards you as I have witnessed your own pain. The pain I have felt. Tonight I will die as you are changed. Goodbye my Isabella Maria Ice." Victoria said before she was lifted away and I saw huge wolves appear from the forms of my friends in La Push and start tearing apart Victoria who smiled and let them do as they wished as I closed my eyes and was lifted and then opened them and saw Jacob sobbing along with a few other torn faces.

"What can we do Sam?" Jacob sobbed.

"We can't do anything for her." Sam replied.

"I may be able to help." a voice called from the forest to reveal Laurent.

"Wait. His eyes are gold and he hasn't stepped on our land" Sam growled as all the boys shook.

"I'll take her. She can't stay here and she'll need help." Laurent said.

"No." all the boys growled.

"Laurent." I reached for him and he smiled as Sam eyed me.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I will be a danger. Tell them I died. Tell Charlie I loved him. I must go. Forgive me Jacob." I said as he cried and held me close.

"Promise to come back one day." he begged.

"I promise as long as you keep me in your memory." I said as the pain engulfed me and I clenched my jaws as I struggled to stand and everyone gasped as Laurent ran to my side.

"Forgive me for not coming earlier. I thought you would already have been dead and then I got a call from Victoria telling me to come and get you. She decided to let you live and she wanted to die. She has a letter waiting for me to give to you and only you." Laurent said as he held me up.

"How can she stand?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. No matter what every human being turned is immediately sent into a burning since of pain that feels like your body is on fire and you are in complete pain and you can't move and all you do is scream. I'm not sure how she can manage." Laurent said as he picked me up bridal style.

"I'll take care of her. I'll keep her safe since Victoria asked me too." Laurent said.

"What?" all the boys gasped.

"I don't know. The letter says it all but I can't read it unless Bella permits it." Laurent said before taking off running as the wind whipped around us.

We appeared at a cabin somewhere deep in the woods and I saw a high fence cage that held some deer. It looked like a horse farm.

"I caught those for you when you awake." Laurent said as he sat me down on a bed and sat on the chair beside it.

"Rest now. I'll never leave you my dearest sister." Laurent said as I closed my eyes and let the pain engulf me.

I spent 7 days in pain, which I didn't get because the transformation only lasts for 3 days. The entire time I felt Laurent holding my hand and encouraging me to stay strong. I decided at that moment he was going to be like a brother and I would protect him the way he is me. Just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse it did. All of it went straight to my heart and I listened as it beat for the last time.

"Bella? Bella? Please open your eyes and let your brother see a sign you are alright." Laurent begged.

"Laurent?" I asked and I noticed my voice sounded like bell chimes in a gentle snow as my eyes opened and I saw Laurent who gasped and then looked at me with 'awe'.

"Bella, your eyes." he picked me up and glided me to a room that has one side covered in mirrors and I gasped.

Before me was not the Bella I was before. I was taller. Not 5' 4" but 5' 7" and I was paler than usual. I mean paler than any other vampire I had ever seen. I had defined features and I was curvy and my lips were fuller and my face more angular. My hair was longer, down to my lower back and was darker. I was muscular but slender. Every inch of my body was defined and muscle. The thing that surprised me even more than all the scars that were only visible to vampires that were all around my body that was wrapped in torn, muddy, and blood stained clothes, was my eyes. They weren't golden, red, black or any color I had seen in other vampire eyes. The were a almost clear ice blue with red specs in them.

"My eyes." I said as I touched my face and Laurent nodded.

"I've never seen anything like them. The red will soon turn gold if you drink animal blood like I have grown accustomed to. I wonder why your eyes are blue. I also would like to know why you were in pain for 7 days instead of 3."

"I'm not sure either. It might have had something to do with the extent of my injuries."

"Maybe. I wonder if that is it. My you must be thirsty." I noticed a pain in the back of my throat but I couldn't really feel it.

"I suppose." I shrugged as Laurent smiled at me.

"You will make one special vampire. Come on." he walked us to the door and then out to the fence that held the deer.

"Would you like to go first Isabella?" Laurent asked.

"You can call me Bella and I don't know how." I frowned and he gave me a brotherly hug.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." he smiled as he dashed over and I watched as he stalked and then lunged at his prey and sucked it dry before smiling at me.

I jumped over the fence and lunged at the deer. I was surprised at how fast I was and easy it was for me to kill my prey. When I finished off two deer I stood up and wiped off the blood and walked over to Laurent who had been observing.

"Amazing. How about you clean up and then we try out in the forest." Laurent smiled as we dashed into the house.

"This is Victoria's room. She called and told me to let you have anything you would like. She also left the letter for you on the bed there." Laurent said and I nodded as he left the room.

I jumped on the bed and picked up the letter and stared before deciding to open it so I could read it.

Dearest Isabella Maria Ice,

I am sorry for everything I've done to you. I blamed you for all of problems and James's death. While I was torturing you I realized something. Actually a few things. One was that you were strong and wouldn't scream out. You didn't want to let me see you or let anyone know you were hurting. That also shows courage. I remember how you were going to sacrifice yourself for the Cullens and your mother on that night when James tricked you. I apologize for the pain he caused you and I now realized he died because he wanted you dead for his own games just the way I wanted you dead for his death. You are strong and determined. I saw how your heart was frozen before I had even bit you. A dead hurt beats more than yours did. When you would pass out from the pain I heard you sleep talk. You were always going on about how you deserved death and that you were the cause for everyone's problems. I was going to kill you the night before I bit you when you passed out and apologized to me for warning your life and causing you pain. That's when I realized that nothing was your fault. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am so I called Laurent and told him to come and get you because it was my time to die and yours was to live. I told him that you were like a sister to me and no harm was to come to you. He'll protect you and please protect him. You two will be each others family and I am sure that you two will find your loves and make a coven. Forgive me my dear sister but I must go, I have left a silver necklace that I have kept with me since my turn. There is a large heart locket that holds two pictures. The inscriptions in it say 'To protect, to defend, to live for thy siblings' on the back in Italian. I wish for you to live dearest sister. Live the life that I have given you and taken from you at the same time. You will be the leader and caretaker of the coven. All the lives of your family lie with you to hold, protect, love, and defend. Be happy and strong and keep Laurent in line. I love you.

Your Sister,

Victoria

I stared at the paper in shock as a sob shook through my body and Laurent appeared in the door way.

"What's wrong?" he asked worry clear on his face and as I looked into his eyes I saw his past, but not just his past it was his most painful memories and saddest moments.

"Bella?" he yelled as he reached for me when I gasped and fell off the bed.

"I think I just found my power." I said and he looked at me curiously.

"You had a twin sister named Laura, a mother named Holly, and a father named Scott and they were all attacked and killed by a robber and you watched them get killed and the next night you became a vampire and killed the small town." I said and he gasped.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I saw it when I looked into your eyes. I only see the saddest parts of your past and any negative thing." I said.

"What about the letter?" Laurent asked.

"You can read it while I change." I dashed over to the corner room and back to the bathroom after I picked out a pair of skinny black jeans and a blue corset styled top and then put on black boots with the golden locket.

When I changed I came out and saw Laurent dry sobbing and rushed over to him as I embraced him in a sisterly hug and then he spotted the necklace.

"What are you going to put in it?" he asked.

"This." I smiled after I found a picture of Laurent and Victoria smiling.

"But-" I cut him off.

"No buts it is my locket. I will put a picture of you and me on the other side once my eyes turn more golden." I smiled.

"Well I suppose we should go hunting." he locked elbows with me and the took off towards the woods with me to his side chasing after our prey.

After Laurent attacked a bear I smelt the most luring smell I have ever smelt and ran to it. When I got closer it started to smell sickly sweet and repulsive as I stopped and then noticed it was human with his family.

"Why didn't you attack them?" Laurent asked.

"I don't know. They smelt fine when they were far away but when I got closer they were repulsive." I backed away.

"Truly amazing." Laurent laughed as we ran back into the woods and he explained that we would have to move and there is a place set up in Canada.

-5 years later-

"Bella?" Laurent called from our cabin in the deep part of Canada.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I appeared in front of him waiting to go hunting.

"Ready for some moose?" he laughed.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking more like bear." I smiled.

"You always are great leader." he laughed.

"Why do you always call me that?" I sighed as we ran through the forest.

"Because you are the boss." he laughed as I threw a snowball at him and he chuckled.

"ARGH!" I heard a scream and stopped then smelt blood.

"It's human blood. Hold your breath." I hissed at Laurent who nodded.

We took off running and I found a woman and two men standing together while a pack of wolves surrounded them. The man was attacked and sent flying back as the woman held onto the other man who was laying on the ground bleeding. All of them were injured and bleeding heavily. I was so mad that I charged right at the wolves and attacked one that was about to jump at the man. When I turned to the man the wolves tried to attack and I was so mad that I growled and flung my hand at them in the air as my fingernails grew an icy blew and then the snow around me moved with the movements of my body and the wind whipped at the ground and sliced everything as some of the wolves turned to ice and then I clutched my hand into a fist and the ice shattered. The rest of the wolves tried to attack and I lifted my hand back up and my fingernails turned a snow white and then everything started floating and a pushed my arm forward and all the wolves were slung back into the rocks with the movement of my hand. Once the wolves got up and ran my fingernails stopped glowing and the snow and wind stopped raging as I turned to the humans before me.

"Who are you?" the woman asked through tears as she shielded the man under her.

"My name is Isabella Maria Ice. What is your name?" I asked as I checked the injuries of the man a few feet away.

"Valeria Swiss and this is my husband Thomas Swiss. That's my little brother, Oliver Weston. Please save him." she begged.

"I can't. There is only one way to save him. Valeria, I'm a vampire and the only way I can save him is to turn him. I won't unless you give me the alright." I said as she stared before nodding.

"Save him and then turn us as well." she begged and I nodded as I leaned down and bit him before going to the others and biting them.

I called Laurent over after they started screaming and we took them to the house.

"Will they be alright?" I asked Laurent as I held Valeria's hand.

"They'll be fine but what was that you did to the wolves?" he asked as he took a seat beside me.

"I'm not sure. I wanted the wolves to stop so I held out my hand and my fingers turned blue and then I felt like I was controlling the snow, ice, and the water in the air so then all the water in the air gathered around the wolves and froze them before I shattered them with my fists. When everything started floating and my nails glowed white I wanted them all to just go away and then I felt like I could move things and push them back. What do you think?" I asked Laurent nervously as he pulled me close for comfort.

"I think you have more than just one power but I think your power revolves around ice or things that are cold and negative. It must be from where when we found you and you were cold and numb. One power is to get into others minds and see their darkest memories or past. Power number two is when your nails glow icy blue. I think you can control anything with water, which means snow, ice, and the wind was because of the precipitation. Power number three is telekinesis. You wanted to move or push things away so that's what you did. You pushed everything away. You truly are amazing my sister." Laurent smiled at me.

"Thanks." I stroked Valeria's hair and then my fingernails turned a soft watery blue when I touched her wound and it healed over as I gasped.

"Make that four powers. You can heal when your nails glow a watery blue. It makes sense because water is the element of healing." Laurent laughed as I used my new found power on the others and they all seemed to be in less pain so I kept up my power for three days so they wouldn't be in as much pain.

After three days the awoken and they all woke up within seconds of each other.

"How are you feeling Valeria?" I asked as her eyes grew wide.

"It wasn't a dream. You are beautiful." she smiled wildly and I laughed as she gasped from her voice that sounded like a smooth flowing river.

"You should see yourself." I pointed to the mirror and she walked over to it and gasped.

Valeria was 5' 8" with long wavy blonde hair that had a slight brown in it. Her curves were well defined and she was more slender than muscular. She resembles Rosalie greatly, but had darker shade of hair.

"Valeria?" Thomas called in a train like voice.

Thomas was 6' 5" and very muscular. He had a giant build that looked intimidating but his innocent and gentle face made you think he was a gentle bear. His hair was a messy brown with darker brown and shagged over his head. He looked perfect with Valeria and he reminded me of Emmett's figure.

"You're alright." she smiled as she kissed him lovingly and gently.

"Not in front of me." Oliver laughed in a voice that sounded like a waterfall.

Oliver had a muscular build but was more lean than muscular. He was 6' 3" and had brown hair with a darker brown that resembled my hair in it and a goofy look on his face. He reminded me of Jasper's structure and Emmett's personality with his child like face and joking attitude.

"Oliver get up." Valeria smiled as he threw his legs over the bed and opened his eyes to meet mine and he gasped.

"I must be in heaven because there is no way something so beautiful could be of this earth. You must be an angel. So angel what happened?" Oliver mused as he looked at me with 'awe'.

"Well you are not dead, but you are sort of. You are all vampires." I explained and they gasped besides Valeria.

"We were all going to die so I asked her to save us. She bit us to change us all into what she was. She saved all of us." Valeria smiled and Thomas looked at me.

"Thank you." he smiled and I smiled back.

"So you bit me? Cool. I got a love bite from the angel." Oliver laughed and I did too.

"Stop calling her angel. You should know that even though she is small she can turn you to ice." Laurent smiled.

"Cool. Can I call you Ice Angel? Please?" Oliver begged as I nodded.

"Well I think I should explain some things but first I want you to meet Laurent. He is a brother to me and family." I smiled as he stepped by my side and they all greeted one another.

"How old are all of you?" Laurent asked.

"I'm 21." Thomas said.

"20." Valeria smiled.

"And I'm 17." Oliver sang.

"Well you guys will stay that age and look the same for the rest of your lives." Laurent said and they all gasped.

"So I don't have to turn 30? Yes!" Valeria sang and we all laughed.

"I'll explain some facts. We don't need to sleep, we drink animal blood instead of human, we have to avoid humans, and we move around a lot. Also your appearance is different and I think we should go hunting." I smiled.

"Animal blood?" Valeria asked.

"Yes, we call it a 'vegetarian' diet and it is because we don't want to kill humans." I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Dude. I'm hot!" Oliver yelled from the mirror beside Thomas who laughed.

"How about that hunting now?" I smiled as we all left to go hunting and we talked to them about where we would be moving to keep them safe and we decided on Russia.

-5 years later-

"So how was everyone's first day of school?" Oliver laughed as I groaned which made him laugh harder.

"Not so good." I growled as we ran through the forest with Valeria.

"Poor girl hates attention." she smiled apologetically at me and then I felt relief.

"Thanks for that Valeria." I smiled.

"Anytime. As long as I have my power to sense and control emotions I'll use it to help." she sang happily.

"Suck up." Oliver pouted.

"Just because I am an empath that doesn't mean you get to make fun of me. It's not my fault you were given the power to go through things." Valeria smiled as Oliver growled and then I smelt blood.

"I smell blood. It's human. Stay here." I ordered as they stopped and I ran towards the smell and found two women on the ground both sobbing and I noticed they had been stabbed.

"What happened?" I asked as I gently picked the conscious one up.

"We were attacked by a group of men. They kidnapped me and Silvia. Please you have to save her. She is my big sister and she got hurt protecting me." she sobbed.

"What's your name?" I asked as I hurried to her sister and sat her down beside of Silvia.

"Scarlet Dawn." she sobbed.

"Scarlet I am a vampire and the only way I can save her is to change her. Do you want me to change her?" I asked.

"Yes. Just save her and then change me. I don't have anyone else and I don't want to be alone." she sobbed and I smiled warmly at her before I bit her sister and then I bit Scarlet.

"You're never going to be alone." I whispered as she drifted off into her transformation and I yelled for Valeria and Oliver.

We ran the back to our house and I sat them both on the bed in my room as I sat in between them and used my healing power to ease their pain.

"What is she doing?" Thomas asked.

"She is healing their pain. They can still feel a burning feeling but it is put at ease and not even close to the pain you normally feel. I'm sure you remember when she first bit you." Laurent explained.

"Yes. That was horrible, it felt like I was on fore and then it eased all of a sudden and I just felt sore and like I had a fever with a bad sunburn." Valeria flinched.

"Was Bella the one who eased our pain?" Thomas asked.

"Yes but it caused her pain to use it continuously like that." Laurent said and they all gasped.

"Bella was in pain." Thomas said with a little self-hatred.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine just like she was then." Laurent reassured him.

After three days Scarlet and Sicily awoke.

"You?" Scarlet smiled and then slammed her hand to her mouth because it sounded like a summer breeze.

"Your voice does change when you are a vampire and so does your looks." I smiled as I pointed to the mirror in front of us and she gasped.

Scarlet was 5' 7" with long curly black hair. She was petite and had defined bone structure just like the rest of us. She was slender but still curvy.

"Is that me?" Sicily said as she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped while she flung her hand to her mouth when it sounded like an ocean breeze.

Sicily was 5' 9" with black hair to her lower back in gentle curls. She was curvy and well defined. Her body was a light muscular like mine, but not as defined with muscles.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Isabella Maria Ice. You can call me Bella. I'm a vampire." I said and she looked shocked but then 'awe' struck.

"You saved us." Sicily smiled before running to me and giving me a hug.

"You saved my little sister." she smiled again and I returned the hug as my coven growled slightly.

"Why are they growling at us?" Scarlet asked.

"Because you are newborn vampires and they can be dangerous and they are overprotective of me. How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17." Sicily smiled.

"I'm 16." Scarlet sang as she opened her arms to give me a hug and I ran to her while everyone relaxed.

"Who are all of you?" Scarlet asked towards everyone while everyone introduced themselves and then I explained about being a vampire and we should go hunting and when we got back I explained how we had to leave to avoid suspicion and control there thirst.

"You know I have always wanted to go to the U.S." Scarlet smiled.

"Mississippi to be exact. We had family that went there once and told us all about it. Do you think we could go?" Sicily asked Oliver.

"Maybe." he said and looked at me with the rest of the coven.

"Why did you all look at her?" Scarlet asked.

"Because she is the leader." Sicily said.

"How did you know?" Oliver asked.

"I can see it. Well I see strings to be exact. Each string is a certain color and tied to one another. I can see who is each others love and siblings. All of you have a golden string that leads to Bella and is wrapped all around her. So she is the leader." Sicily said.

"You must have the power to see bonds." I smiled and she did too.

"That is awesome." Scarlet sang and then I heard everyone's thoughts mixed together and I gasped while Laurent ran to my side and held me up.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he crouched down over me.

"I think I found power number 5." I laughed as I rubbed my head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I heard everyone's thoughts, but that's not just it. I heard them together like we were all talking to one another in each others head." I said.

"Well let's try that." Laurent smiled and everyone started thinking.

'Can you hear me Bella?'…Laurent

'Dude I can hear you in my head.'….Oliver

'Stop saying dude.'….Valeria

'I can hear everyone.'…Thomas

'Amazing.'….Scarlet

'Bella, you are a telepath.'….Sicily

'Wow.'…we all thought and then laughed.

"So now we found power number five. You are a telepath. That's new. I guess we can talk in our heads now. I think this power is from your strong bonds and you can talk to us through those bonds." Laurent explained.

"Alright. So I guess we are heading to Mississippi." I laughed.

"There is my necklace." Scarlet sang and then she appeared on the other side of the room and back in front of me without even taking a step.

"She can teleport." Laurent laughed.

"How do you always know our powers. Unless you can see other vampires powers?" I sang and he chuckled.

"Yes but I only tell them when someone finds then. Scarlet can teleport, Sicily can see bonds, Oliver can go through tings, Valeria is an empath, I can find people's powers, and then there is Bella and her powers. Thomas hasn't found his power yet and Bella has one more power coming up. The reason you have seven powers is because you spent seven nights in a transformation." Laurent said.

"Wait seven powers? I thought you said I had one more to find?" I asked.

"I did. You're sixth power is a shield. You can block mind attacks. You've had this power from the beginning but you didn't notice until today." Laurent said.

"What about my power?" Thomas asked.

"I suppose I should tell you before something happens and you hurt someone by accident. You can turn your body into steel. Think hard for a moment and imagine your body turning to a solid source." Laurent said and Thomas closed his eyes and then his body turned into a sheet of steel.

"Wow." we all said in amazement and then he turned back into his normal skin.

"That's what I was thinking." Thomas laughed.

"What about my power?" I asked.

"You'll know in time. I can't tell you because this one will come through instinct when you really need it. We should leave now." Laurent said.

After we all packed and got ready we left for Mississippi at Scarlet and Sicily's request.

-5 years later-

"Excuse me." a cheerful voice asked from behind me in the book store and I turned to see a girl who looked just like Alice with her spiky black hair but had red tips and her petite form and cheerful attitude.

"Yes?" I smiled at her.

"Have we met?" she asked.

"Not that I remember. I moved here five years ago. My name Isabella Maria Ice." I smiled as I held out my hand and she took it then her eyes went all glassy.

"My name is Ellis Anne Brandon." Ellis smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ellis but I really must be going." I smiled but she followed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but for some reason I think I know you." she smiled again.

"Well how about we go out to eat and we can talk. There is a nice little coffee spot around the corner." I smiled as she beamed and squealed like Alice used to do.

"Yes!" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around mine and looked up and me with sisterly admiration and hope.

"Alright." I laughed as we went around the corner to the coffee shop and after we ordered something we talked for awhile and then I saw a necklace that said 'in my memory' on the front.

"Who is that necklace for?" I smiled and she frowned.

"It is for my grandmother's sister. I look just like her everyone says. She was put in an asylum for being said to see visions. They all thought she was crazy but I see them to but I see the past and the future of the people I'm closest to. My twin brother resembles us as well and he can somehow show what he has seen and he can see what others have. I sound crazy too." she frowned.

"Not at all. What was her name?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Alice Brandon. I do look just like her except my hair has red in it." she laughed.

"Well I really must be going. It was very nice meeting you." I smiled and so did she.

"Thanks for listening and believing me." she smiled and then I left.

My head was spinning so fast that I couldn't even think. I ran to the house and thankfully everyone had already gone hunting. When they got back a few hours later I told them I was going hunting alone and they all knew that I had to think. After I ran for a couple hours I smelt it. It was blood. There was two human scents and I noticed one as Ellis. I took off running and smelt four vampires. When I reached a clearing I saw them. Ellis was chained with a young boy who I presumed to be her brother and there were two vampires chained beside them heavily injured. The other two vampires were walking around them smiling and laughing.

"I saw you talking to that other vampire. What did you tell her?" a black haired one laughed.

"Nothing." Ellis gasped.

"Sure you didn't. We'll teach you to lie to us." a brown head said as he went to strike at her and I bolted and punched him right in the face and he was sent flying into a boulder.

"Bella! Get out of here." Ellis cried.

"You know her?" the boy asked.

"Yes. She knows our Alice. I could see her past and I saw her in it. Alice is a vampire and she knew her when she was human." Ellis cried and then the boy looked at me with shock.

"So that's why she was talking to you." the black hair laughed and I was suddenly struck with chains and slammed into a rock as the chains wrapped around me and I couldn't break them.

"Forget it. You won't be able to break them. My power is to create a trap. I create chains from stones and they can't be broken unless I will them too." the black haired man said.

"Let me kill her Jared." the other man said.

"Let's kill those two first Garret." Jared said.

"No!" I roared and started thrashing while trying to get loose.

"You know what my power is? I can create copies of myself. Let's see how you like that." Garret laughed as he created copies.

"Stop!" I roared and then I felt something screaming in my head to sing.

"We'll kill them right in front of you." Jared laughed and anger burned through me as words screamed in my head telling me to sing them out loud so I did.

(Savior- Skillet)

There's nothing left to lose

There's nothing left to prove

Surrender your love, it's all you can do..Yeah!

Garrett and Jared's eyes turned glassy and they both stood in a daze as the chains broke and I continued my song as I used my power of ice to break the chains into pieces.

What you got, what you want, what you need?

Gonna be your Savior

Everything's gonna crash and break

But I know, yeah I know

What you got, what you want, what you need?

Gonna be your Savior

Everything's gonna crash and break

Your Savior

I am the eyes inside staring back at you

I am the eyes inside staring back at you

You need, You need

Me..yeah!

Garret and Jared collapsed on the ground as I finished my melody and then I used my power to turn things to ice to freeze them then I broke them into a million pieces before I threw a match on the ice and then I turned back to Ellis and her brother who were close to death from being beaten and the other two vampires sobbed.

"Bella? Please I beg you. Turn me. I'm scared and I know you will keep us safe. Please?" Ellis begged and I nodded as I bit her then her brother who thanked me and I picked them up as the other two vampires watched me and I told them to come if the wished so they followed.

"Laurent!" I yelled and he appeared in front of our house ready to fight when the other two vampires appeared.

"They are my guests." I called and everyone relaxed as we ran to my room and I sat the twins on the bed while I began to use my healing power and they stopped their screaming.

"Who are you?" I asked the vampires.

"My name is Cassie Parker and this is my husband." Cassie said in a honey voice.

She was 5' 9" with straight blonde hair that curled at the end about half way down her back and rounded all though slender. She had a heart like face and gentle features that were subtle but defined.

"My name is Conner Parker. Who are you?" Conner asked in a think honey voice as we began our introductions.

He was 6' 5" and had smooth blonde hair that was in a neat but messy fix around his face. His features were defined and angular. Although he was slender he has an obvious build and gentle eyes.

"What happened to you and these two?" I asked.

"We were turned into vampires by those two you destroyed. They used their power to hold us hostage and then they kidnapped those two children. Jared and Garret are part of a larger coven but came looking for recruits and that's when they found us in the woods hiking and turned us. We've been with them for seven months now. Thank you for setting us free." Cassie sobbed as she gave me hug while I continued to heal Ellis and her brother.

"Excuse me but would you let us be a part of your coven? We don't have anywhere else to go and I'm interested in your diet. Jared and Garret had seen you with Ellis and noticed your eye color had gold specs in it and they also wandered why your eyes are blue and then they noticed you hunting animals. We don't want to hunt humans." Conner said as the rest of my coven looked at me awaiting my judgment.

"We'll happily welcome you into our coven. Everyone take them out to hunt. Valeria will you and Laurent stay here to help with them?" I asked.

"Yes of course." they all answered.

"So you found your seventh and final power?" Laurent chuckled.

"Yes. What was that?" I asked.

"Your seventh and final power is a lullaby. Your lullaby can send people into either a dazed coma like state and leave them helpless or you can lure them into a calming state where all negative thoughts leave the mind." Laurent explained as I nodded.

Three days later Ellis woke up with her brother and they were shocked by their looks.

"Is that really me?" Ellis gasped in a voice like golden wind chimes.

Ellis still had black spiky hair and red tips, but she was well defined and small and slender in the extreme. She was 4' 8" and very petite.

"Yes that's you." her twin laughed with a voice like silver wind chimes.

He was 4' 9" with black smooth hair that was layered over his eyes and he had red in it like Ellis. He was small and defined with a slight muscular frame and he looked just like Ellis.

"So what is your name?" I asked the boy.

"My name is Dallas. Thanks for saving us." Dallas smiled while I brought him into a hug.

"You're welcome. By the way, how old are all of you?" I asked.

"27." Conner said.

"28." Cassia smiled.

"16." Ellis and Dallas smiled.

"Alright. Let's go hunting." I smiled after I explained the rules and our way along with changes.

"So where will we go now?" Laurent asked as we started packing.

"Northern part of Alaska." Ellis smiled.

"How do you know that?" Valeria asked.

"She has the power to see the future of the coven she is in but nobody else. She can also see their past memories by touching them. Dallas can show you what he has seen and he can show you what has happened in others pasts' by touching them. Conner has the power to control metal and Cassie has the power to make illusions." Laurent explained and everyone nodded.

-5 years later-

"Ready to go?" I asked as we all headed out to go hunting.

"Yep!" Ellis perked as she ran to my side with Dallas.

"I bet I can catch a bigger bear than Emmett ever did." Dallas growled.

Everyone already saw my past since Ellis saw it and then she showed Dallas who showed it to everyone else. They all officially hated the Cullens but Alice was an exception for Ellis however Dallas was angry that she abandoned me. We all ran to the forest and started hunting when I heard Valeria scream and I ran over to where they were and saw a group of vampires snarling at them ready to attack.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood in front of my coven and pushed them all back to where they were at least 20 feet behind me.

"My name is Aro. Who are you my dear? And why are your eyes blue?" Aro asked as he walked over to me and lifted my hand.

"Isabella Maria Ice. They have been that way since I was turned. What happened here?" I asked as he dropped my hand and laughed.

"Amazing. I can't read her mind. As to what happened your friend over there insulted my dearest Jane and she didn't take it to well." Aro laughed as Jane growled and then smiled at me and started snarling.

"It's not working." Jane growled as she tensed for a pounce.

"Calm down dear one. Why aren't our powers working on you?" Aro asked.

"I am a shield and one of my powers cancels out and blocks other vampire attacks that attack the mind." I said and then two more vampires appeared beside Aro.

"My name is Caius and did you say powers?" he asked.

"Yes. I have more than one." I said as Aro beamed.

"How many powers do you have?" Aro asked.

"Seven." I said and they all gasped.

"And yet you stay with a coven." Caius said.

"She's the leader actually. I can see the bonds and they are all tied to her with great strength, trust, and love." the other said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. My name is Marcus and I see bonds." Marcus smiled.

"Oh that's what Sicily does." I smiled as he smiled back.

"So your coven has someone with more than one power?" Caius asked.

"Yes. We all have powers." I smiled and they all gasped.

"So many vampires with powers. How many are in your coven?" Aro chuckled.

"11." I answered.

"Really who is your mate?" Marcus asked.

"Don't have one. There is Valeria and Thomas. Then Sicily and Oliver. Scarlet and Dallas. Laurent and Ellis don't have a mate either." I smiled as he nodded.

"So where is Sicily, Oliver, and Laurent?" Caius asked.

"Hunting in a different section. We hunt animals." I said and they nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We are exterminating a newborn vampire outbreak." Aro said.

"Newborns huh?" I said as and then I heard a scream and saw Sicily being slung back with Oliver and they landed with a skid and then they ran by my side.

"What happened?" I asked as my coven gathered around.

"Newborns are coming. Laurent is on his way." Sicily said as she growled.

"How many?" Aro asked as he stepped in front of her.

"17." she answered and then I saw Laurent get flung and landed to the other end of the clearing while newborns emerged.

"Stay here." I ordered and they all got in there defensive crouches as I took a deep breath and my fingernails glowed white and I moved to the side while the others watched me curiously and then I roared a deadly vicious growl when the newborns got to the middle of the clearing and the ground erupted where I stood as everything began to fly by and I took off after the newborns and began ripping them apart.

"Bella!" Ellis called and I saw a vampire bust through Laurent's defenses and I ran up to the left and swerved and punched him right in the face as he went flying and then my fingers glowed a icy blue and the four vampires behind me turned to ice then shattered as I ran back to help Laurent and stood by his side as I started to sing.

(Taking Over Me- Evanescence)

you don't remember me but i remember you

i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

but who can decide what they dream?

and dream i do...

i believe in you

i'll give up everything just to find you

i have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

When I finished my song all the newborns vampires fell the ground in their coma state as I used my ice power to freeze them and then crush them as my coven set each ice on fire.

"Amazing." Aro said as he cupped my shoulder.

"Would you like to join the Volturi?" he asked.

"No thank you but I'd like to see you again sometime." I smiled as he beamed.

"Well then until next time." Aro smiled and then they all left and we ran home.

"Where are we going?" Valeria asked.

"Bella I wanted to know if we could go back to Forks?" Ellis asked.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I want to go back to Forks." Ellis said timidly and I sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think it would be a good idea. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." she said and looked as if she would cry.

"It's fine. We should go. I did promise I would come back one day." I smiled and she looked up to me sadly.

"Really?" she asked and I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Absolutely. I will do what is best for the family and that means a new place that we can easily fit into." I smiled as she beamed and ran out the door to pack.

"How will we be able to stay? Won't people recognize you?" Valeria questioned.

"Dallas will take care of it. He'll just tamper with some memories." I shrugged.

After we got done packing I walked down stairs to see everyone in the living room waiting for me smiling.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well you know how covens have their own symbol?" Laurent asked.

"Yes." I answered confused.

"Well we picked out a symbol." Valeria smiled as she walked over to me and handed me a box.

"Guys." I gasped when I pulled out a silver seven pointed star that had a icy blue sapphire oval stone in the center with a heart carved into the stone.

"Do you like it?" Ellis asked.

"It is designed to match you. The seven points mark your seven powers and the center stone with the heart carving represents your love for us and you as the center of the coven." Scarlet explained.

"I love it." I smiled as I gave them all a hug and we got ready to leave.

-1 week later-

We arrived in Forks a week later and I had picked us out a house that was near La Push but still on our side of the border line.

"Are you ready for this?" Ellis asked from my door as we got ready for school.

"Yes now hurry up so I can change." I laughed as she closed the door and I changed into a pair of black leggings and a dark blue long sleeve shirt that clung to my skin and was low cut and went to mid-thigh and then I put on a pair of black heels and let my hair wave down my back in soft curls.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked as I came downstairs.

"Yes." Valeria smiled.

"Alright. Let's go over this one more time. Oliver, Thomas, and I are brothers and sister and we will go by the Ice siblings. Silvia and Scarlet are sisters and will be using Dawn and Ellis and Dallas are twins and will be using Brandon. Valeria is an only child and will go by Parker and is the only one that will pose as a blood daughter and Laurent will go by Swiss and then Cassie and Conner are posing as our adoptive parents with the last names Parker. I'll be driving my midnight blue Lamborghini and Thomas will drive his Jeep Wrangler. Laurent, Ellis, Scarlet, and Dallas will ride with me. When I pull in I want you to pull my car around with the others while Laurent and I get our schedules Scarlet." I said and they all nodded.

"Alright let's go." I sighed and they all ran to the cars leaving me in the room with Laurent.

"They are excited to see where you went to school." he laughed as I rolled my eyes and glided to the school.

We reached school in a matter of minutes and everyone drove to the parking lot while I went to pick up our schedules with Laurent.

"Hello?" I asked a woman who turned around and gasped and I realized that it was Mrs. Cope.

"Mrs. Cope. How may I help you?" she asked while she blushed.

"I'm here to pick up the Swiss, Ice, Brandon, Dawn, and Parker schedules. We are the new students." I smiled and her heart sped up.

"Yes. Of course. One moment. Her you are. Have a nice day." she smiled and I nodded as I walked round the school and found my coven leaning against the cars growling and then I heard growling from the parked car beside them a Volvo.

"No." I gasped and Laurent was in front of me holding on to me for dear life.

"Are you going to be alright? Maybe we should leave." Laurent said and I saw Valeria yelling at Rose.

"I can't. They will hurt each other. I will protect my coven." I growled as I walked faster and dashed right by the Cullens so they couldn't see my face and stepped in between Rose and Valeria and my coven backed up and looked at their feet as Laurent handed out the schedules.

"Are you trying to get us exposed." I said as they all looked up at me and smiled apologetically.

"Will you be alright?" Valeria whispered and I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I whispered back.

"She may be fine but that girl won't after growling at me." Rose snarled from behind me and I sighed as I turned to face the Cullens who all gasped.

"I'm sorry for my Covens behavior Cullen Coven. The bell will ring in a matter of minutes guys. Who is going with who?" I asked my coven and they all walked over to me to take a look at my schedule.

"I have all my classes with Ice Angel." Oliver laughed.

"So do I." Ellis sang and I laughed.

"Anybody else have Language first?" I asked.

"Yes. I have first with you leader Bella." Laurent said as he handed me my bag and I smiled at him.

"Bella?" Alice called from behind me and I turned to the Cullens who were still standing there in shock.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked into Alice's eyes and was hit with all her most recent and painful memories and the future pains she may face that she has seen in her visions and I tensed and hissed as Laurent rushed to my side and held onto me until I finished my vision and snarled.

"Shit." I growled as the vision got more intense before fading away.

"Who?" Laurent asked as he eyed the Cullens and the rest of my coven stood silent behind us.

"It was Alice." I sighed as I regained my posture.

"Is it really you?" Alice sobbed.

"Yes it's me but the bell will ring. Goodbye Mrs. Cullen." I said as I locked elbows with Ellis and walked off to class with Laurent and Oliver behind and I heard Alice start dry sobbing and yelling at Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella." Ellis sobbed into my shoulder as we reached our classroom.

"It's alright. I'll protect my coven." I smiled and she smiled back.

"We are the new students." I said to the teacher who turned to me and their heart skipped a beat.

"Yes. You boys sit back there at the empty table and you can sit with them. Miss Isabella you can sit in between the two Cullens." Mr. Tony said as I smiled and his heart almost stopped.

I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett sitting across from each other with shocked expressions as I sat down in between them.

This is going to be a long day.

~*~

It has been 20 years since I last saw my angel's face. When I left Bella I left to protect her but she ended up dead. I have been in a depression zombie like state since I left her. My whole family has been. Jasper blames himself and is always in a state of guilt. Emmett never makes a joke. Carlisle is always at work and is always trying to stay busy. Esme feels like she lost another daughter. Rose has even been less interested in everything and occasionally thinks of her. Alice is the second worst. She barely shops and has lost most of her perkiness. We have been in Forks for the passed 4 months and we are getting new students today. We came back when we heard Charlie died of a heart attack and came to see if we could help and found out that Bella was dead. She had died the very night I left her in the forest. She never made it home because she was attacked by a bear and was killed. I tried to go and kill myself when I found out but Alice always sees and stops me. I was so dead to the world that the only person I would talk to was Jackson who is a new member of our family and comes to talk to me about his concerns and I try to help to keep my mind off of Bella.

"Come on Ed! Time to go." Jackson called from my door and I got up and walked out with him to my Volvo with the rest of my family to go to school.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. I am trying to see what is going to happen today but I keep getting a blur of images." Alice sighed frustrated.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure but we are going to meet new vampires today." Jackson said.

Jackson has the power to see new vampires that we are going to meet and also a tracking ability.

"Are they going to be trouble?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure." Jackson said.

"Well we are about to find out." Emmett grinned as we pulled into the parking lot and then a Jeep wrangler and a midnight blue Lamborghini pulled up to our side and then eight vampires stepped out and spotted us and froze.

"They just got hostile and angry." Jasper said as he held onto Alice.

"They are yelling and cursing at us in there minds. The blonde girl is really going at Rose." I said.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. They are blocking their minds but cursing at us at the same time." I said.

"What are you staring at? Who are you?" Rose hissed at the blonde.

"Valeria and I'm staring at a bunch of traitors." Valeria growled as she stepped up in front of Rose's face and snarled.

"I would back off if I were you." Rose smiled.

"Well I'm not you because I actually give a damn about our coven leader unlike all of you Cullens who hurt her!" Valeria hissed and then all the rest growled.

"I don't even know who you are!" Rose snarled as she smacked Valeria's hand away and then a bigger man stood behind Valeria snarling while Emmett stepped behind Rose.

"The name is Thomas and I think you should back off my wife!" he growled.

"I think you all should leave." Rose hissed and before Valeria could reply another vampire appeared in between Rose and Valeria and the coven backed up and looked at there feet as Laurent handed out the schedules and all family all thought why is he here.

"Are you trying to get us exposed." a voice like bell chimes in a gentle snow said as they all looked up at her and smiled apologetically.

"Will you be alright?" Valeria whispered and she nodded.

"I'll be fine." she whispered back.

"She may be fine but that girl won't after growling at me." Rose snarled from behind her and she sighed as she turned to face us and we all gasped.

'She's supposed to be dead!'…Rose

'She's alive! But how?'…Emmett

'Why didn't I see this! My sister and best friend is alive!'….Alice

'She's alive. Look at her eyes. What is with all those scars?'….Jasper

'Who is this chick?'…..Jackson

"I'm sorry for my Covens behavior Cullen Coven. The bell will ring in a matter of minutes guys. Who is going with who?" Bella asked the coven and they all walked over to her to take a look at her schedule.

'Edward it's Bella!'….Alice

"I have all my classes with Ice Angel." a brown haired boy laughed.

"So do I." a girl who looked like Alice sang and Bella laughed.

"Anybody else have Language first?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I have first with you leader Bella." Laurent said as he handed her a bag and she smiled at him.

'She's the leader of the coven?!'….Jasper

"Bella?" Alice called from behind her and she turned to the us still standing there in shock.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked into Alice's eyes and she tensed and hissed as Laurent rushed to her side and held onto her.

'What's happening?'…Jasper

'Is she hurt? Oh God! Did I do something?'….Alice

"Shit." she growled before releasing her tense body.

"Who?" Laurent asked as he eyed us and the rest of her coven stood silent behind them.

"It was Alice." Bella sighed as she regained her posture.

'It was me what?'…Alice

"Is it really you?" Alice sobbed.

"Yes it's me but the bell will ring. Goodbye Mrs. Cullen." Bella said as she locked elbows with the pixie girl and walked off to class with Laurent and the brown haired guy and Alice started dry sobbing.

"She's alive Edward! What the hell happened?! She hates me now! What did you do?! I lost my best friend!" Alice sobbed as everyone stared at her.

"Excuse me but what happened?" Jackson asked.

"We'll explain later but we must get to class. I must say I hoped what I saw with my power wasn't true dear Aunt Alice but they are. You all left our leader Bella for dead and broken in the forest the night you left. We must go now." a pixie like boy who looked like the Alice look-alike said as they all walked off.

"Aunt Alice?" Alice asked.

"We'll figure this out." Jasper said as they all walked off to their own classes and I walked in a daze to my first class waiting for lunch.


	2. Bella's Past

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

~*~ means new point of view, place, or time

* * *

Chapter 2- Bella's Past

"Bella?" Emmett asked so low only vampires could hear.

"Yes?" I looked at him and I got hit with another wave of painful visions and I gasped then Laurent hissed with Oliver when Jasper reached out and grabbed my arm and after a few seconds I let a breath out and relaxed.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked still looking in my eyes.

"Yes but maybe I should let everyone hear this." I smiled.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"One of my powers is to talk telepathically with any other vampire of my choice. All they have to do is have met me. I'm a telepath." Jasper looked at me stunned.

"How does that work?" Emmett asked and I giggled.

"Just listen." I concentrated on all the faces of the vampires in the school and tapped into their mind to talk.

'Calling Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Oliver, Laurent, Ellis, Dallas, Sicily, Scarlet, Thomas, Valeria, and new vampire with Cullens. Nobody freak. It's Bella and I'm a telepath. Every vampire in the school can now hear your thoughts like we are one. So talk.'….me

'The new guy is Jackson.'…a wind chime voice thought

'Hello Jackson. The name is Bella.'…me

'Bella!'…Alice

'Hi.'…me

'How are you alive?'…Rose

'Are you sure it's alright to talk to them Ice Angel?'…Oliver

'Yes Oliver.'…me

'Who is Oliver?'…Edward

'A member of my coven and Sicily's mate.'…me

'Who is Sicily?'….Emmett

'That would be me.'…Sicily

'Introduce yourselves guys.'…me

'But?'…they started

'Now!'…they all rushed to tell them their names while the Cullens snickered in their thoughts

'Valeria and my mate is Thomas and I'm an empath.'…Valeria

'Thomas. I'm able to turn my body into steel.'…Thomas

'Oliver. My mate is Sicily and I can go through things like they aren't there.'….Oliver

'Sicily. I can see bonds between people.'…Sicily

'Laurent. I can see other vampire's powers.'…Laurent

'Scarlet and my mate is Dallas. I can teleport.'…Scarlet

'Dallas. I can transfer memories and show you what I've seen and show you what others have seen by touching them. I can also erase memories of humans. '….Dallas

'Ellis is my name and I have the power to see the past of my coven members only by touching them and then see the future of my coven members only.'…Ellis

'And then there is the two vampires posing as our parents. Conner can control iron and his mate is Cassia who can create illusions. They already know all of you and your powers besides Jackson.'….me

'How?'….Jasper

'Ellis saw my past and then Dallas saw my past through her and showed everyone else.'….me

'Well my name is Jackson and I have the power to know when other vampires are coming and I'm a tracker.'….Jackson

'Why doesn't anyone remember us? I read their minds and I only get names of the Connors and Dales that resemble us and then when we go to you we see you with a new form but the same name. Why?'…..Edward

'I had Dallas erase the memories of us from the human mind besides people of La Push and then I had Cassie make illusions of us with new names and faces so we could move back.'….me

'So that's why the principal came over to the house and didn't freak when he saw us. He didn't even know us.'…Emmett

'Who changed you Bells?'…Alice

'Unimportant.'…me

'But-'….Alice

'Bell is going to ring. Bye.'… me

'Wait!'…all the Cullens called

'Before I go I have a message form my sister Victoria.'…me

'Sister?'…Alice

'Yes. She said if I ever saw the Cullens again to tell them, 'Not even my fire of hate could melt the ice of bleeding and broken heart of the human'. Goodbye Cullens.'…I said as they all yelled but I already broke the connection

"Are you ready to go?" Oliver and Ellis asked in front of me.

"Yes." Jasper reached to touch me but was shocked by an ice wave that I was generating around my body through my power.

"Goodbye." I said coldly and I walked out the door leaving Emmett and Jasper sitting there shocked.

"Where are you going next?" Laurent asked.

"I will be going to Trigonometry with Ellis and Oliver. See you at lunch." I walked by and all the humans gasped as I swayed through the crowd.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Ice and this is Oliver Ice and Ellis Brandon." I smiled to Mr. Varner who gasped.

"Well yes. Oliver and Ellis can sit in the second row at the empty table. Isabella please sit with Rosalie Hale. Raise your hand." I took my seat beside Rose who stared at me.

"Why are you still alive?" Rose hissed so low only vampires could hear.

"I'm not alive. I am among the walking dead but I died along time ago. 20 years and a few days to be exact." I looked into her eyes and saw past memories of her as a human and then her most painful memories as a vampire and I locked my teeth together as I saw how much pain and betrayal she felt as a human.

"Bella?" Rose hissed frantically.

"I'm fine." I breathed.

"Why do you keep doing that? You did that with Alice and Emmett told me you did the same thing with him and now me. Why?" Rose asked.

"One of my powers is to see the darkest and most painful memories of others by looking in their eyes. I received this power because of the painful, numb, blank, and cold state I was in when I was turned." her face looked shocked as I turned my attention back to the board and I could feel Rose's eyes on my face the whole time until the bell rang and she grabbed my hand but was shocked back like Jasper but stood her ground.

"Bella I'm sorry for seeming rude. But I was wondering if we could walk to class together? Alice told me that we had the next class together and I wanted to ask you something." Rose said pleadingly.

"Is she bothering you?" Oliver growled from behind me.

"No. You two go to Government. I'll catch up in a moment." I ordered and Ellis dragged Oliver out of the class.

"Ready?" I asked Rose as she stood staring at me.

"Thanks. Why are your eyes blue?" Rose asked.

"I'm not certain but my coven and I believe it is because my power over ice so my eyes look like ice but the gold in them comes from my diet." I answered.

"You control ice?" she asked as we closed in on the classroom.

"Yes. It is one of my powers." I smiled.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Ice and I'm new here." I smiled to Mr. Cole.

"Yes well have a seat beside Rosalie Hale." he ordered as he tried to control his breathing.

The rest of the class Rose didn't talk because Oliver was sitting in front of me and kept growling every time she tried.

"Ready for lunch? I heard that we are having spaghetti." Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked off to the lunch room with Ellis on my heels.

"So what did she want to know?" Oliver snarled.

"My eyes." he nodded.

"Everyone else is already in the cafeteria. Are you ready?" he eyed me carefully and I gave him a reassuring smile.

Am I ready? I don't want them back in my life. They left like I was useless. I wish they wouldn't have come here. Why did they? They wouldn't have because it has only been 20 years since they were last here. They would have known people would have recognized them. The only way they would have come is if they knew that Dallas erased the memories of me and the Cullens from everyone in Forks besides the people of La Push and that Cassia put allusions of what I would have looked like and the Cullens became the Connors and the Hales became the Dales and we all had new faces. But there is no way they knew that. So why?

"Here we go." Oliver wrapped his arm around me in a brotherly gesture and opened the door to let me in as we walked through the cafeteria and I noticed that my coven had took a table directly in front of the Cullens and scooted it over so they were connected and I saw Edward look at me with confusion on his face.

What does he wan?

~*~

When the bell rang for lunch I had to struggle to keep up a human pace while going to the cafeteria.

"Edward over here." Alice pointed to the table we were going to sit at.

"Has anyone talked to Bella?" I asked.

"I did when I asked her why her eyes were blue. She said 'I'm not certain but my coven and I believe it is because my power over ice so my eyes look like ice but the golden in them comes from my diet' and then I asked her why she seemed to be in pain when she looked in mine, Emmett's, and Alice's eyes and she said 'One of my powers is to see the darkest and most painful memories of others by looking in their eyes. I received this power because of the painful, numb, blank, and cold state I was in when I was turned'. And that's pretty much it because Oliver kept growling at me." Rose hissed as we all gasped.

"I talked to her too. I tried to grab her hand to get her to listen in class and I was shocked by an ice wave generating off her body. I wanted to know why I couldn't feel her emotions." Jasper said.

"You can't feel her emotions?" I asked shocked.

"Of course he can't because her heart is frozen to nothing." a voice that sounded like Valeria from our telepath talk said and I looked up to see Bella's coven minus Bella and Oliver in front of the table we were at and they pulled a table to smack into the front of ours so it looked like we had a table for 16 people since each table held 8.

"What do you want?" Rose hissed as we all moved our chairs to the back side of the table while they moved their chairs around the table.

"You have questions and we have answers. We will wait for Bella though." Valeria said as they all took a seat in front of us.

I sat in the middle of the table with Alice, Jasper, and Jackson to my left and Rose and Emmett to my right. Scarlet sat beside Sicily on the left end of the table and Thomas on the right end leaving an empty seat by him. Laurent sat beside Dallas and then their was an empty seat and then Ellis was beside the empty seat followed by Valeria.

"Where is Bella?" Dallas asked Ellis as her eyes got glassy.

"She is talking to Oliver and he is worried while Bella is trying to convince him she is fine. They will be in here in 1 minute and 23 seconds." Ellis said and they all nodded.

"Excuse me, but why did you call my wife Aunt Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Because she is our great-aunt. Our grandmother was her younger sister and she had a daughter who had us. We are twins." Dallas said never taking is eyes off the door behind him.

"You're my great niece and nephew?" Alice sang.

"Unfortunately." Dallas growled at her and Jasper snarled back.

"We should at least hear their side before you decide to hate them for leaving Bella for dead." Ellis said as she looked pleadingly at her twin.

"I saw Bella's past and her pain. I've seen every memory and I held back on what I showed all of you but I know the whole truth. Even what you couldn't see." Dallas growled.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

"Ellis can see Bella's past but only certain flickers of it. What she does see she shows me. One day I asked Bella to let her mind shield down so I could see what she has seen and she did so. What I saw was an unforgivable thing in my eyes however Bella is more gentle of heart than myself. I know every moment of my mother's existence and you are the reason she has always suffered." Dallas snarled when the table was suddenly hit with a wave of calm but stronger than before.

"I forgot that he was an empath as well." Valeria said as she eyed Dallas and he sighed.

What does he mean by that? The pain we caused. We left so she wouldn't suffer.

The door opened and I was hit hard with the vampires thoughts that were thinking one word, 'Bella'.

She glided over to the table with Oliver who glared at my family and I before taking a seat beside Thomas and Bella took a seat in between Dallas and Ellis in front of Alice and I.

"What would you like to know?" Bella said as Ellis leaned over so her head was on Bella's shoulder and Dallas slid over close enough to place his hand on top of hers.

'They have all calmed down Edward. The second she spoke everyone became like a calming ocean.'….Jasper

'She seems so sad. I wonder what happened?'…Jackson

'She is so beautiful but sad.'…Rose

'Who hurt my baby sister so bad? I'll kill them!'…Emmett

'She looks so hurt. What happened?'…Alice

"Who turned you Bella?" Alice asked.

"Victoria but she is dead." Bella frowned.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"She was killed by my friend Jacob from La Push and his friends." Bella answered.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"They were werewolves. More like shape shifters in my opinion. I saw them transform when they came to kill Victoria but I had already been bitten then Lauren came and helped me." Bella smiled at Laurent.

"You didn't need my help leader. You are the first vampire I know that hates the smell of human blood because it stinks. You even ran from the smell as a newborn." Laurent laughed.

"What?!" Jasper asked shocked and the coven growled.

"Enough." Bella said and they were all silenced.

"The smell repulses me to the point of making me sick. I think that is one of my human traits that I brought over." Bella answered.

"Why do you have so many scars? You have more than Jasper it looks like." Emmett laughed.

"I was bitten 100 times for my transformation and then I have one scar from James and the rest are from the other vampires I have fought." Bella answered as we all gasped.

'Being bit one time hurts like hell!'…Rose

'Holy fuck! Is she some kind of super vampire?!'….Jackson

'How did she survive?'…Alice

'100! Holy shit!.'…Emmett

'That is impossible! How can she still be alive? 100 bites!'….Jasper

"You must have been in a lot of pain." Jackson said.

"Actually she didn't scream once. She even was able to stand up and she tried to walk but I wouldn't let her." Laurent said.

"Wow." Jackson said in amazement.

"So you stayed with her for the 3 days of transformation?" Alice asked and then Bella started laughing along with Laurent and her coven.

"It didn't take Bella 3 days to turn." Laurent laughed.

"Not even close." Ellis giggled.

"She was in a transformation for 7 days." Dallas chuckled.

'What?! Seven days? Edward!'….everyone yelled at me

"Why seven?" Jasper asked after he recovered from shock.

"Well we have a two theories. One is the extent of my injuries. Two is because I have seven powers." Bella answered.

"You have seven powers?" I asked in amazement and she turned her head to look in my eyes and her eyes got wide and her jaw locked and she rested her head on her arm against the table.

"Bella? Who?" Laurent said.

"Edward." Bella said through gasps and that's when I remembered her power and I tried to reach for her to help her up but I was hit with an ice wave that shocked me back.

"Shouldn't have tried that. We told you." Rose snarled at me.

"Just relax and let it pass through you." Rose said as Bella breathed a sigh of relief and looked back off the table and her eyes looked weary.

"I'm fine." she said as her coven began to fidget and then they all let out their held breath.

'They all love her.'….Jasper

"What are your powers?" Alice asked.

"You already know I'm a telepath and I can see others most painful memories and past. I'm sure you were told that I'm a shield against mind powers as well. And I believe Rose told you that I said I could control ice. To be more specific I can control snow, ice, rain, water, and the precipitation in the air. When I use this power my fingernails glow an icy blue. I am also telekinetic. When I use this power my nails glow a snow white. Another power is a healing power. I can heal injuries and pain. My nails glow a watery blue when I do this. My last power is a lullaby. When I sing I can either soothe someone or put them in a coma like daze. I have been working with this power to see if there is any other way I can use it and I have discovered that if I sing in an angry tone everyone gets angry and when I sing sadly everyone becomes sad and cries or dry sobs if you are a vampire. Laurent and I believe that the tone of my voice effects moods so when I sing a calm emotionless way that is when they go into a coma like state. That's pretty much it." Bella said as we all looked at her in 'awe'.

"I think you froze their faces." Ellis laughed and that brought us back.

"Who turned all of you? Well besides Laurent." Alice asked.

"Bella." they all answered and we all gasped.

'She turned them.'…Rose

'Why did she do that?'…Emmett

'How did she manage that?'…Jackson

'Amazing. I've never seen such an amazing vampire. She's a natural.'…Jasper

'Did she turn them to replace us? She turned my niece and nephew!'…Alice

"Bella why did you do that?" Alice asked angrily.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Why did you turn all them? If you missed us you could have found us. You didn't have to turn all these people. Honestly what were you thinking? My Bella would have never done something so selfish. You let all these people spend three days in pain for your own reasons." Alice said as Bella's face turned from confusion to shock, betrayal, pain, hurt, anger, sadness, and finally turned to complete pain stricken.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you. I guess I'm just a selfish bitch." Bella said with no emotion as she stood up.

"I have to leave guys. I'll see you at the house. No fighting no matter what they say about me." she ordered her coven.

"Wait Bella." Alice pleaded and Bella turned to face us while her blue eyes blazed a deep ocean blue while it looked like rain was clouding in them and then in started pouring outside and her fingernails turned a icy blue.

"Sorry I couldn't live up to your standards and I'm sorry I met you and thought of you as family. I'm sorry that I ever thought you all loved me and I'm sorry that I fell into your web of lies that made me think you were my family. I know you all don't want me and that I am a continuous burden to all of you. There is nothing more to say than that I should have died 20 years ago. Maybe then my coven could be in heaven and they would have never had to have met me. Goodbye. I don't know if I will be back." Bella said as she turned and the rain and lightning crashed hard outside while thunder echoed over her words.

"Bella?!" Alice said in shock as she went to get her but stopped when a vicious growl reached her ears and we turned to see her entire coven growling at us.

"I'll go with her before she lets her emotions destroy the entire town." Laurent said as he stood up and left.

"How could you say that to my mother? I thought you loved her Aunt Alice!" Ellis sobbed as Dallas held her close.

"What?" Alice asked shocked.

"You may be physic but you still don't know a damn thing! You had no right to say that when you didn't even have a clue about what happened. Bella didn't turn us because she wanted to! She did it because we asked and there was no other choice! You want to know what happened! Then I'll show you because we weren't in pain for three days! Bella was! She used her power of healing and kept it up until we awoke so the only thing we felt was a deep sleep and felt a little sore but that was it while she suffered from exhaustion! This is what really happened!" Dallas growled as his hand glowed a faint white and then my mind along with everyone else's at the table went blank as new memories flooded us from Bella and her coven.

The memories of all their transformations were shown to us and how Bella asked them what to do and how she saved all their lives. It showed how she used her power to heal on them and a few seconds before they awoke she released it and collapsed but held herself up while Laurent helped and then she stood tall with no sign of pain when the rest of her coven came in when Bella called them. We watched as she explained the rules and how she showed them how to hunt. We saw how she collapsed on the ground and her eyes turned pitch black from her exhaustion and Laurent sat by her side until she could get the strength to move again and go feed. We saw how she fought off vampires that tried to attack them and how she wouldn't allow anyone else to fight. We tensed when we saw the memory of her meeting Aro and the Volturi's interest in her. We saw how she was still selfless and did everything for her coven. We saw how a bunch of newborns attacked one day and Valeria received a small cut from where she tried to help Bella and then Bella's eyes blazed blue and she roared while the ground shook and she flung her hand in the air and she used telekinesis to rip all the newborns apart and then she punched a crater in the ground when she noticed Valeria had a small cut and she ran to heal her as she left her own body torn and injured. We watched every battle Bella ever fought and every moment where Bella stood tall through the pain and then we saw how her coven made a necklace that was their symbol and that it represented their love for her and how she is the heart of the coven.

"You see that she saved us and she suffered. Not us." Valeria sad sadly.

"I…didn't…know." Alice sobbed uncontrollably into Jasper.

"You have seen her life after the transformation. Now I'll show you her life as a human and her own transformation. I was ordered to never show anyone this by Bella, however I believe it has become necessary for your own safety against our anger. When Bella let me see her past thoughts that she wouldn't even show Ellis I had promised never to show them to anyone, but you will hear her thoughts and see what she saw as a human. You will also feel everything she felt. Not even my coven has seen this so I ask you all to be patient. This will take around 5 minutes to show everything and sort the thoughts out so they come clearly." Dallas said as his hand glowed a faint white again and more memories were showed to us and before they appeared Bella's musical voice echoed through our minds before the visions started.

'I'd never given much thought to how I would die, though if I could choose, to die in the place of someone else, someone I loved, would be a good way to go.'- Bella

First was her first day of school with us and how Jessica told her about us and what she thought about all of us. We could hear Bella's thoughts in her human voice as she thought and how she pitied us but was relieved that she wasn't alone. We heard how she defended us without ever meeting us. Next was how I reacted when I first smelt her and her confused and terrified thoughts and reaction. The next memory was of me speeding off out of the classroom and Bella looked so angry and we could hear how she was angry with me because she didn't do anything. We saw how she saw right through everything when I was trying to get my schedule changed and how she blamed herself and worried for my absence. We heard all of her silent questions that I could never hear when she was human and blocked me. We saw her memories as days passed by and of the first time we talked in the lab and how amused I was and shocked by her on target observations and answers along with her own expressions and unspoken words. We were all amazed at how Bella's mind caught on every detail and saw everything and feared nothing. Days of her life passed and we heard her thoughts about everything and we all laughed slightly when she fell down from the ice and greeted it in her mind. Next was how she was at the school and noticed that their were chains on her tires and she was overwhelmed by her father's unannounced concerns. We saw through Bella's mind of what happened with the car and how she caught every movement of mine and then how she was so angry with me when I said that she might have a concussion and how bad she felt about making everyone worry. We watched and listened to her thoughts as she realized that Carlisle knew. We watched as days passed with her thoughts and conversations. We saw how I ignored her until Mike asked her out and I couldn't ignore her anymore and the anger and frustration she had on that day with guys asking her to the dance and how she wanted to hit my car. We saw how she thought about hitting me or something when I told her that I was giving Tyler a chance to ask her out, which made Emmett laugh and then how she referred to me as a stupid, shiny Volvo owner, making us all laugh. We watched everything from when she ate lunch with me, to fainting at the smell of blood which the repulsive smell that was stuck in her mind made us scrunch our own noses, to going to la Push and finding out the stories. We saw her being attacked by the group of men and me saving her, to us going out to eat and her telling me that I dazzle people, and then to her knowing what I was and how she said it didn't matter. We all laughed at how she yelled at me for driving fast and said I was crabby when I was hungry. They were all shocked when they heard how she was going to fight off her attackers. Next was of me dropping her off and a thought rang loud and clear.

'About three things I was absolutely positive. Fist, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how potent that part might be-that thirsted my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him'- Bella

Next was when I drove her to school with the never ending twenty questions and then the meadow along with her worry for me, and with me spending the night with her which made Emmett and Jasper whistle. We watched as her time with us passed by and my family saw our every touch, kiss, movement, looks, and they all heard how Bella admired all of us when she met us for the first time and how she felt guilty for hurting Rose and Emmett which made Rose smack herself in the head and Emmett shake is head and groan. We heard how she felt bad for causing Jasper pain and having me give him a hard time when she really didn't fear him, which made Jasper feel guilty which made us all feel guilty. We watched how she enjoyed Alice being natural in front of her and not trying to act human, which made Alice smile wildly. We saw how much she thought of Esme as a mother and said she was like Snow White and Carlisle as a father in her eyes. We saw the memories of every moment in the house and how Bella and I got into a play fight and she sarcastically said I was scary. Next was of me meeting Charlie and how he thought she was seeing Emmett and he disapproved which made Emmett laugh. Then going to the baseball game and how she felt happy we were all having fun. Next was when the other vampires showed up and Bella feared for us. Then it showed us in the car and arguing while Bella tried to break Emmett's grip and how she yelled frantically and panic and worry was screaming in her thoughts and feelings because she knew what would happen if she disappeared and she didn't want us to be in trouble or have to hide while a thought screamed out above all others.

'Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!'-Bella yelled

Next was our fighting in the car and when Bella realized that James would go after Charlie and she started to thrash violently against the harness she was in and her mind was roaring with rage and worry so loud and deadly that we all shivered including her coven. Then we saw how Bella's mind processed everything and worked almost as fast as a vampires and she had a plan laid out before we could think.

'You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want.'-Bella

Then we saw how we took her plan and worked it to fit with all of us and then when we tried to figure out who was going with who Bella's thought and voice roared above all around our conversation.

'Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile. If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious. Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are.'- Bella

We watched as I argued not wanting to leave her alone and leave her with Alice and Jasper when her words roared like thunder again.

'Hang out there for a week-a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home.'- Bella

Everyone saw how I was considering it and then when she said I would meet her in Phoenix and I panicked saying that James would know that's where she was going and Bella's thoughts and words echoed through our heads like thunder.

'And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going.'- Bella

The memory that came next made me want to cry with my family at how much pain and suffering Bella was in and the determination to protect him. She was screaming in her mind at how sorry she was and Alice let out a dry sob at the amount of pain Bella was in. Looking at the memory you couldn't tell she was hurting that bad, but feeling it from her own memory was torture and we were all shocked that a human could bear so much pain. Next was when we drove her to my house and she was screaming at herself saying that it was all her fault and then Rose dry sobbed when Bella took everything Rose said to heart and wished she could just die or had never put them in this danger. We felt how Bella felt and heard her anguish cries in her mind as tears fell down and she struggled to keep herself together as she stood in a pool of worry and fear for us but not her own life. We saw how Jasper felt her feelings and how she thought it was all a waist and she wasn't worth it as he tried to comfort her and her words echoed over like a dead wind.

'I'm not. If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing.' Bella

Next was Alice and Jasper with Bella as she struggled to stay awake and her mind raced as she was flooded with recent memories. Then they were in the hotel and Alice was doing her best to help Bella and Jasper was thrown with her emotions of worry and despair. We saw how Bella noticed all the little details that they didn't predict she would see which made Alice and Jasper curse themselves for not paying better attention. We heard how she saw through every lie and the way she knew when something wasn't right. We saw as Bella began to panic with fear for us and how Jasper didn't understand why she was frightened until she explained it was over us. Her thoughts were on target and direct about everything as her mind worked over time and she reminded herself not to trust her feelings with Jasper around. We watched as the day passed and her thoughts and emotions went wild and not even Jasper could feel the true emotions she was feeling from where she hid them from him. Then it was of Bella and Alice and how she got Alice to explain how to become a vampire and the conversation they held. Next was Alice's vision and Bella's confusion with the relief of hearing my voice. Next was Alice drawing out the vision she saw and how Bella recognized it and Jasper and Alice looked panicked and worried. Then there was Bella using the phone to leave her mother a message. Afterwards was Bella awakening and going to Jasper to see if Alice saw anything new and saw her sketching her house. Then Alice called us and we saw her start panicking over her mother and words flew from her mouth and they echoed like bells.

'I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love….Alice, I can't. And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?'- Bella

We watched as Bella stormed out of the room and stared blankly at the wall ahead while her mind went over every option and they all ended with her dead. Next was a phone call for Bella and it ended up being James. After we heard the conversation and helplessness of Bella's voice and the look on her face, we all heard her thoughts and felt emotions hit us like a brick wall, despair, fear, hopelessness, pain, determination, anger, terror, and anguish. All these emotions hit us hard as Bella's mind worked double time and went over plan after plan and how her mind screamed she had to try and it would only end with her death that she was willing to accept. She then hid her emotions and locked them away as she put on a mask of no emotion and a dead look. We saw her ask if she could write a letter to give to her mom and her thoughts rang as she wrote.

'Edward, I love you. I m so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me. I love you. Forgive me. Bella.'- Bella

My family gasped because none of them knew what the letter had said and Alice dry sobbed and then we heard a silent thought.

'I hope he understands and will listen to me just this once, this last time. Now, I have sealed away my heart.'- Bella

Next we couldn't feel Bella's emotions hardly at all and then she saw Alice having a vision and Jasper came in and was confused by Bella's tone and her non-emotions. We saw how Bella excepted Jasper's influence this time and used it to her advantage and she noticed how Alice seemed to feel like she needed to talk to Jasper when her thoughts broke free again.

'I could feel Alice's wild desperation to have me out of the room to be alone with Jasper. So she could tell him that they were doing something wrong, that they were going to fail.'- Bella

When they left for the airport Bella noticed all the glances that were being directed to her and she kept her tone and mood light so she wouldn't seem suspicious. At the airport we could all see how Bella knew that Alice and Jasper watched her and every time she fidgeted their would be a quick glance out of the corner of their eyes. Next was Bella saying she was gong to get something to eat and then she found the bathroom that she had planned on getting away from him in. She went in and ran. She was running and screaming in her head to go fast, then she got a ride, then a cab, then she ran to her house to talk to James on the phone, then ran to the ballet studio while she kept yelling at herself that she couldn't break yet and that she couldn't cry. We saw that she reached the studio and found out that her mother wasn't here and then the conversation with James. We watched as she felt relief for everyone was safe and then despair when she noticed the digital video camera. We saw how her thoughts were all about her family and us and that we were safe. We saw how every hit she took she only worried about us. We watched the whole thing until finally everything went black and then she awoke with the burning pain and me sucking the venom out before she fell asleep and then she appeared in the hospital and her last thought made Alice smile.

'I'm betting on Alice.'- Bella

"Just a warning before I show you her last memories as a human, you will not like it. At all." Dallas said gravely with a shudder as his hands glowed white again and memories flooded our mind, except these were the memories of the time we left.

We saw through Bella's eyes of how she was so happy that we were all having fun with her birthday and then how she was being attacked by Jasper and how she felt guilty for causing him and the family discomfort and how bad she felt for having made Jasper feel guilty and how she worried for him. We saw as the life started to leave her eyes as the family and myself grew more distant from her. We all saw our goodbye and then we felt the agony Bella was in at first and then nothing but complete numbness and ice. It felt like her heart was no longer there. We heard as her thoughts were filled with betrayal and broken trust. We could feel a cold ice coming over ourselves as Bella numbly walked forward as she was cut and bruised by vines, branches, and rocks and how she didn't even feel the pain from it. We watched as she stumbled and stayed down and then how Victoria and Laurent showed up and then when Laurent left and how Bella's words made Victoria flinch. I could feel the pain radiating off my family when a thought came through Bella's cold state.

'I'm already dead. I lived for them and now I have died for them. I may still breathe, but no life is left in me. If they wish me to be gone, then I'll grant their last request to repay them for the suffering I have caused and to escape the darkness of their lies and trickery of my own now dead heart. Stupid fool. How could you ever expect them to care for a worthless, replaceable human. No matter if they apologize or take it all back, it's too late. I'm already gone and they already left me here. There is nothing left, so I have nothing left to live for, but something left to die for. So I will die and end this. For good.'- Bella

We all held back sobs as Bella's thought passed and we watched angrily as Bella was tortured and then we noticed how she showed no sign of pain as the days passed. No matter what happened we all could see that Bella had no life in her eyes no matter what. They were dead, cold, and uncaring. We watched as Victoria told Bella that she was going to change her and then we could feel the pain of the 100 bites, but none of that registered because ice suddenly took over us in a numbing state. We saw how the werewolves tore Victoria to shreds and then how Laurent showed up and we gasped when Bella stood up and tried to walk but Laurent stopped her. Once he laid her on a bed and her eyes closed for the last time as a human we heard Bella's final thought before we were all surrounded by darkness.

'So I suppose I'll become a vampire now. That means I won't be able to grant their wish for my death and to get rid of me. I truly am a monster. I wonder though, since I guess I'll live forever, what will I do? When you live forever, what do you live for, and what will you die for?'- Bella

We all looked at each other in shock at the memories of Bella's past before Ellis spoke.

"So Aunt Alice. What do you think about my mother now?" Ellis asked.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known. I need to apologize. Where is she? I don't see her in the school for the rest of the day. Oh no! Did she really leave?!" Alice yelled as Dallas's phone went off and he flipped it opened.

"Hey mom." Dallas smiled and then Ellis put it on speaker as Dallas tried to stop her.

"Hey Dallas. I was calling to tell you that we will be going hunting today. Also because of the tension of today we will be having the Cullens over at Carlisle's request. I'm sure Ellis made you put me on speaker so they are probably staring at the phone in shock. Anyways Carlisle will be calling in a moment to tell you the news. Alright?" Bella said.

"Alright." Dallas said.

"Oh and Dallas?" Bella said with a hint of a growl.

"Somebody is in trouble!" Valeria laughed.

"Yeah?" Dallas gulped as his family laughed.

"I know what you did. I told you not to show anyone my past. We'll talk later. Bye. Watch your back my son." Bella giggled as the line went dead and her coven laughed.

"You are soooo dead!" Oliver laughed.

"Don't worry. She won't kill you." Scarlet smiled at him.

"I still see your future so you are safe." Ellis smiled then Alice's phone rang and she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello everyone. Bella told me she already called and informed you and I was calling to let you know that we are going to be at Bella's house at 8 o'clock. I was surprised to see her here. She explained everything though. Also don't tell your mother. It is going to be a surprise." Carlisle said over the phone.

"When did you see her?" I asked.

"Just moments ago. You'll know why later but right now I have to go. My new assistant needs my help." Carlisle said as he hung the phone up.

"New assistant?" we all said and looked at each other confused as the bell went off.

"We'll go to go. See you all tonight!" Ellis smiled before leaving with her coven to go to class as I hurried to mine to wait for the time to come to go to Bella's.

~*~

"Bella wait!" Laurent yelled after me as I walked through the rain hurt and confused.

"It'll be alright. I promise. You need to calm down. I know they hurt your feelings and this is hard. I hate to see you like this." Laurent gave me a hug.

"I'll be fine. I have to go to the hospital. Watch them for me?" I smiled.

"Right. You are going for a job there. I'll watch them. I'll call you two minutes before the bell rings." Laurent smiled as I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the forest running home.

As I edged the area near the end of the forest that is close to La Push I decided I would stop and talk to Jacob since I had one hour until I had to go and get ready. I sat down right in front of the border line and let my scent get sent to them through the wind. It didn't take long until a couple of huge dogs showed up in front of me and I noticed Jacob right away and smiled as I stood on my side of the line.

"I told you I would come back." I giggled as he barked happily and then all the wolves ran to the trees and came back as a group of older men.

"It's been so long! I can't believe it! Your eyes are blue." Jake mused as he stepped to the border line and embraced me in a hug as we both kept our feet on the edge of our border.

"You don't look your age." I laughed at him since he looked about 27.

"We don't age unless we stop changing into a wolf." a boy I recognized as Seth smiled.

"Hey Seth!" I sang as he came over and gave me a huge hug.

"You remembered! I bet you don't remember Quil and Embry. Oh shoot! I told you there names." Seth laughed along with everyone else.

"Of course! So what? No hug?" I smiled as they both came over and hugged me.

"So how have you all been?" I asked as we sat on our side of the border.

"Great. We are all married now with kids. You should see Jacob's squirt, he is huge. Not fat though. I mean he got his muscle and height from his daddy." Seth laughed.

"Still joking like always." I laughed.

"I'm glad you kept in touch. Even if they were just letters, phone calls, and pictures. We also loved all your gifts you sent." Jacob smiled.

"I said I'd come back and I knew it would be awhile so I sent part of me back in letters and pictures while you heard my voice on the phone. How is Emily though? I heard she was pregnant again. That makes for her fourth." I smiled.

"Yep. Almost seven months now." Embry smiled.

"And Sam?" I asked.

"He is doing great. You should have seen his face when he got your birthday present from you. It was priceless! He was freaking out and then he got mad because you bought him a car. When he read the card though he laughed. I never thought you'd use the 'kid card' on him. Honestly when he told us about how it said 'don't even think about saying no to this gift because your kids need a ride to where they want to go and I will not have you carrying them on your back running around like a wild dog'! We all laughed so hard that we cried!" Seth laughed.

"Well it is the truth." I laughed.

"So what about your coven? How are they?" Quil asked.

"They are all great. Although a little angry right now." I smiled.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"They met the Cullens today. I didn't know they were here and my Coven was ready to tear them apart." I laughed along with them.

"They deserved it!" Quil smiled.

"But she wouldn't let that happen." Embry smiled as I laughed.

"So what are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

"Well right now I am going to the hospital to get a job. I'll be back later tonight. Do you mind if I come to the border with my coven so you can meet them? Ask Sam first though. I don't want to make him worried with Emily and the baby." I smiled and they nodded.

"You got it honey. See you later." Jacob said as they all gave me a quick hug and I ran towards my house as I heard them gasp from my speed and I laughed while they chuckled.

"Hello sweetie. How was your first day?" Cassie asked as she went over designs for the house that I picked out.

"Perfect. Everything went just the wrong way." I smiled and then Conner appeared in the doorway carrying my piano.

"What happened?" he asked nervously.

"The Cullens showed up and everyone didn't take it to well. I stopped it before a fight could break out though." I smiled as they sighed.

"What would we do without you?" Cassie smiled.

"Probably be slaves." Conner shrugged as I laughed at his forwardness.

"You never change." I smiled as I walked up the stairs.

"Can't. I am forever the same age." he laughed.

I quickly changed into light, skinny blue jeans and an elbow length clinging baby blue shirt that had a hood on the back with the inside of the hood a silky white and a silky white undershirt that came just below the over shirt. I slid on blue shoes that matched my shirt and headed downstairs.

"I'm leaving now!" I sang as they both appeared in front of me with smiling and loving faces.

"Are you going to be taking your baby?" Conner laughed.

I called my tricked out Royal Red 2009 Ford Super Duty my baby. It was so funny the day I drove it home and I jumped out of the truck and my family laughed because it was funny to see something so little coming out of such a big truck.

"Nope. I am taking my Lincoln MKX." I smiled as they nodded and giggled.

I ran to our huge garage and went to my section. There was 6 sections and then the sixth one was my own personal place for cars. Everyone had two cars, but I had three since my 'baby' is hardly ever drove. Everyone had four cars to a section since everyone shared a spot with their mate, but Laurent and Ellis shared one as well. As I got into my Dark Blue Ink Lincoln MKX and pulled out of the garage I smiled in the mirror and sped off to the hospital. I reached the hospital in no time at all and grabbed my purse and paperwork as I walked in to talk to the nurse.

"Hello." I smiled and then her breathing pretty much just stopped.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I asked as I let my concern for her show brightly in my eyes so she would relax, which she did.

"Oh yes and it's Ms. Vine. Just a little startled. How may I help you?" Ms. Vine smiled.

"Well I am here to apply for an assistant. I talked to you over email I believe." I smiled.

"Oh! You are Isabella Ice. I'm sorry. Right, um, I'll have your doctor come in and see you in just a moment." she smiled as she gave me directions to Dr. Carlisle's room, oh great.

I walked to his office and opened the door as I took a seat and waited for him to come. When the door finally opened I could sense how tense he was.

"It's not a trap and you aren't in danger so relax. I am actually here for a job. Also the smell of blood repulses me so you don't have to worry about me attacking your patients." I said at vampire speed before he even stepped through the door and I sat facing the desk out of his sight as the door closed and he walked towards the seat.

"Am I really to believe you won't attack? How do I know you won't?" Carlisle asked from behind me as he approached cautiously since he still hadn't seen me.

"Well I hated the smell of blood when I was human and it would always make me faint. Now the smell of human blood smells absolutely repulsive. That's why I drink animal blood. Also, when I was human I met a vampire that left an impression on me and helped me make the decision of staying with animal blood as a sign of respect for him." I said honestly and a bit sadly.

"Really? Who was this respected vampire?" Carlisle asked curiously as I stood up and I felt Carlisle tense thinking I was going to attack.

"You." I sighed as I turned to where he could see my face and he gasped.

"Bella?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes Carlisle?" he smiled wildly as he ran to me and brought me into a iron grip hug and I held back my power not to shock him since I still had respect for him and Esme for helping me so much.

"How?" he asked astonished as I took a seat on the couch and he sat beside of me.

"After Edward said goodbye and left me in the woods I started walking blindly and was cut up and bruised by braches, vines, and rocks. I was muddy and my clothes were torn. Eventually I fell down as I walked blindly through the forest and I stayed there unable to move. I am not sure how much later but not to long after Victoria and Laurent showed up. Laurent refused to take any part in killing me since I was already half dead and so he left. Victoria decided to torture me for days until finally deciding to kill me however she changed her mind and turned me instead and then the werewolves showed up and killed her and Laurent took me in like a sister. I told the wolves to make sure Charlie knew I loved him and then I found out after I was transformed that they found my blood and clothing pieces in the woods and took it as a bear attack." I explained as I watched his face turn from pain, guilt, pity, love, hurt, and then settled on mask of sadness and he dropped his head but before he could speak I got down on my knees so my face was leveled with his.

"Carlisle don't you dare feel guilty and don't you dare blame yourself. Do you hear me? I said no." I growled and he looked at me with shock before smiling and helping me back on the couch beside him and giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your transformation." Carlisle mumbled in my hair.

"I had Laurent and I wasn't even in pain." I smiled.

"I doubt that. Those three days are torture and you can't tell me they aren't." Carlisle said.

"I can and I will. I didn't feel the pain. And I wasn't in a transformation for 3 days, I was in it for 7 days." I said as he gasped.

"7 days?" he said in shock.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"How did-" I cut him off.

"Maybe I should just show you my life since Edward said goodbye?" I offered.

"How?" he asked.

"One of my powers is that I'm a shield. That is why Edward could never read my mind. Also I can bend my shield to combine with others' minds and show them what I have seen. So?" I asked and he smiled.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"I just need to be touching you. Give me your hands." I smiled as he placed his hands in mine and I closed my eyes and let our thoughts become one as my shield pushed itself off of me to let him in and then I started to think of my past and he saw all my memories and what had happened up until I took his hands just a second ago.

"Amazing." he smiled then frowned and I made the mistake of looking at his sad expression and into his eyes as his pain flooded my mind and I gasped as he panicked.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked as he held me up and looked over me for some injury and then I relaxed and sighed.

"One of my powers is to see people's past pains remember." I smiled and then he understood.

"Then I apologize. I'm sorry for what Alice said." he said thoughtfully.

"It's fine." I smiled and he chuckled.

"So stubborn and strong like always. So about this job?" he asked.

"Well I have always practiced in the medical field wherever I went. So I came to join here as well. Here are my files. Although you have seen my past so I don't think you need them." I laughed along with him.

"That's true. I am so glad you are here Bella. Esme will be overjoyed to see you." Carlisle smiled.

"I miss her so much." I said sadly because nothing could ever make me have anger towards her, but I can still be angry with her children, but not her or Carlisle.

"I can see that. How about we have a coven gathering?" he asked as I smiled.

"That would be nice. I truly want my coven to meet you and Esme. They are always wondering if the things I have said about you were true." I laughed.

"Hopefully they were good things." Carlisle laughed.

"Of course. And that is what fascinates them. They actually decided to test my respect for you and Esme one day by offending you. Let's just say they have never spoken jokingly of you again." I laughed.

"What?" he chuckled.

"I threw them out of a three story window that was over a cliff and they fell into the lake below." I laughed as he stared at me stunned and amused.

"You always were a fighter." he shook his head.

"How about you come over at 8 o'clock tonight. Don't tell Esme it's me that you are seeing though. I want to surprise her." I smiled.

"Now that is a lovely idea. I'll say that there is a new coven here and they requested a meeting." Carlisle smiled.

"Alright." I answered as my phone rang.

"Hello Laurent." I sang.

"Hey sis. I was calling to let you know that nobody is dead and that Dallas showed everyone your past. I mean all of it. What he wasn't supposed to let anyone see." Laurent said.

"What? Well I will deal with that. The Cullens will be coming over tonight at 8 o' clock. We will go hunting first though." I sang as he chuckled.

"Alright. I am going to head to class now. See you when you get home." he said as the tone sounded and Carlisle was watching me.

"Want to hear something funny?" I asked as I dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hey mom." Dallas sang and I could here Ellis put it on speaker as Dallas tried to stop her and I smiled to myself.

"Hey Dallas. I was calling to tell you that we will be going hunting today. Also because of the tension of today, we will be having the Cullens over at Carlisle's request. I'm sure Ellis made you put me on speaker so they are probably staring at the phone in shock. Anyways Carlisle will be calling in a moment to tell you the news. Alright?" I said.

"Alright." Dallas said.

"Oh and Dallas?" I said with a hint of a growl.

"Somebody is in trouble!" Valeria laughed.

"Yeah?" Dallas gulped as our family laughed.

"I know what you did. I told you not to show anyone my past. We'll talk later. Bye, watch your back my son." I giggled as the line went dead.

"You are mean." Carlisle teased.

"Yep. Now you should call and tell them." I smiled as he got his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Hello everyone. Bella told me she already called and informed you and I was calling to let you know that we are going to be at Bella's house at 8 o'clock. I was surprised to see her here. She explained everything though. Also don't tell your mother. It is going to be s surprise." Carlisle said over the phone.

"When did you see her?" Edward asked.

"Just moments ago. You'll know why later but right now I have to go. My new assistant needs my help." Carlisle said as he hung the phone up and I giggled.

"So I got the job?" I asked.

"Of course. Nobody will ever be more qualified with your healing powers. Not to mention you are like a personal ice pack." he laughed.

"Well of course." I laughed as he reached for my arm.

"Shall I show you around then?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course." I sang as I hopped up and walked off with him.

~*~

"I'm home!" I walked into my house and was tackled by Ellis, Scarlet, and Sicily as Valeria stood behind me holding me up.

"You know those three remind me of Alice." Valeria whispered and I laughed.

"And you are like Rosalie!" Scarlet growled as she hugged me.

"Who's ready to hunt?" I called through giggles and everyone appeared above the steps.

"Ready." Ellis chimed and we all ran out the back door that lead straight to the woods.

After we finished our hunt we came back to get ready. I had just changed into a blue silk corset top that came down to mid thigh and a pair of ripped skinny light blue jeans and blue heels that matched my top. I then let my hair curl behind my back in gentle waves. I looked at the clock and it said 7:55 so I knew they would be here soon. I thought about what I would say to Esme and how I would keep the peace in the house and then I heard a knock on the door which Ellis answered. I listened carefully as I walked slowly out of my office and downstairs towards the living room where everyone was sitting. Laurent, Oliver, and Thomas were blocking me from sight as I came down the stairs so Esme wouldn't see me. I heard how they made introductions and Esme seemed happy and then I heard the question I was waiting for.

"So who is the coven leader?" Esme asked gently and then the guys stepped out of the way so I was standing directly behind Esme.

"That would be me, Esme." I smiled as she turned and gasped.

"Bella?" she asked quietly as if I were a dream.

"Hey mom. I missed you." I smiled as her face turned to complete happiness before tackling me in her iron grip motherly embrace.

"Bella! Oh my Bella! You are alive and you are safe! I thought you were dead! I missed you so much! What happened?" she asked and then my shield wavered and I saw the pleading look in her eyes and my past was revealed to her as she gasped.

"Oh my." she whispered after it was over.

"One of my powers." I shrugged.

"We have a lot to talk about." Esme smiled as she guided me to the couch and had me sit beside her never wanting to let me go.

"I suppose we do. So who wants to play 'Probe the Bella' ?" I laughed as my thoughts raced with what was going to happen.

This is going to be a long night.


	3. Story Time

I do not own Twilight!- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 3- Story Time

The final bell rang signaling us that it was time to go home. I rushed to the car and waited there for everyone else. I was beginning to get impatient when I felt a wave of calm hit me and I turned to see Valeria smiling beside Thomas.

"You were growing irritated and impatient, Edward. I just thought you needed a wave of calm so you don't kill your own empath." Valeria laughed.

"Sorry." I said cautiously.

"You really shouldn't worry about those two. They would never hurt someone unless Bella said it was alright. The only ones you have to truly worry about would be Oliver and Dallas." Ellis sang as she skipped passed me.

"She is just like you." Jasper said as he held onto Alice.

"Why can't I see Bella? I have been trying to since she left but I can't!" Alice growled.

"That would be my doing. I am basically the only physic who can get a fix on my coven. Anyone in my coven can only be seen by me. Try and see Laurent." Ellis sang.

"I can't." Alice said in amazement.

"I guess that means her gift is useless if we get into a fight." Dallas growled from behind them as he passed and Jasper snarled.

"You better watch it kid." Emmett walked up and stepped right in front of him.

"Guys." Jackson said as he walked over.

"This is ridiculous." Rose grumbled.

"He started it." Dallas growled at Emmett who grinned back.

"You want to fight short stuff?" Emmett grinned.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You would end up scratching Atlanta." Ellis sang and Dallas's eyes got really wide as he stepped away from Emmett.

"I wouldn't try it either Dal. Remember what happened when Sicily spilt her makeup in Atlanta?" Scarlet said as she walked to them with Oliver.

"That was funny. I have never heard Bella curse so loud. I didn't even know she knew some of those words." Oliver laughed.

"Well at least I didn't scratch her baby." Sicily said and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"God that was the most frightening month of my life! Can you believe she actually froze me?!" Oliver said.

"Wait. Who is Atlanta? And what baby?" I asked.

"Atlanta is Bella's name for her blue Lamborghini. Baby is her truck. You don't touch it without at least loosing a limb." Laurent laughed.

"Seriously?" Emmett laughed.

"Dead serious." Dallas shuddered.

"Where is Bella right now?" Alice asked.

"She is talking with a woman at the hospital." Ellis said after a second.

"Do you think mom is still mad?" Dallas asked.

"No. I see her joking about it with you later." Ellis sang.

"Good. I can't stand when mom does that whole 'I-know-what-you-did-so-don't-deny-it' look. I'm a vampire and one look like that sends me to my knees begging for forgiveness." Dallas said as we all laughed.

"Why do you call Bella mom?" Rose asked.

"Because she is our mom. Our mother thought we were crazy and disowned us. Bella took us in and helped us. She protected us from everything and stood by our sides like a real mother would." Ellis smiled.

"She never leaves us when we are broken or hurt. She stays with us through it all and when she thinks she is going to endanger us she still stays by her side but she hurts herself by using her own powers on herself. We told her she didn't have to stay though." Dallas continued.

"But she did. She said 'We are family and no matter what family stays together. Through the pain, the danger, the tears, the happiness, through it all you will still be my family and I will never leave you no matter what. That is a promise'." Ellis said as she copied her voice perfectly and I groaned.

"Sorry." Ellis smiled.

"He did it. Not your fault." Dallas said as Ellis glared at him.

"Come on guys. Conner and Cassie need us to help with the house." Scarlet said as she waved and dragged Dallas off with her and the rest followed.

"I can't believe Bella is alive." Emmett said as we all climbed in the car.

"Or how beautiful." Rose sighed.

"She has always been beautiful." I growled as they all smiled.

"The zombie is alive." Emmett chuckled and I hissed.

"I can't believe I said that. I feel awful." Alice said as pain struck her features.

"You know that Bella won't hold it against you." Emmett chuckled.

"I can't believe that." Alice sobbed.

"How can't you believe that? I was always mean to her and treated her like shit and she felt bad for me for her bothering me. If she can't get mad at me, I doubt she'll be mad at you, her best friend." Rose said.

"I used to be her best friend." Alice mumbled sadly.

"She needs time. She was hurt deeply and now her only concern is her coven. We can't force her to let us in. She just needs time. We can give her that. She deserves that and much more." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz. She'll come around but I don't know how long it will take." Alice sighed as we pulled up the drive.

"Remember not to tell Esme. Act like nothing happened." I whispered and they all nodded.

"Hello dears. How was school? I heard you met some vampires." Esme smiled.

"I told her about how you called and said there were nine student vampires at your school and two more were in town posing as their parents. I suggested we go meet them since they are all 'vegetarian' and nice." Carlisle said from beside her.

"Maybe they'll want a fight." Emmett chuckled.

"We'll have to be careful since their coven is larger." Jasper said.

"This is stupid." Rose grumbled as she walked off and Emmett followed her.

"What time are we leaving?" Alice asked excitedly as Jasper wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"At seven-thirty. We will be over there at eight. Edward, I want you to come as well. I'll be heading back to work now. I just came home to let everyone know what was going on. I'll be home at six o'clock." Carlisle said as I nodded and walked up stairs.

I sat on my bed and glanced at the clock. It was only 3 o'clock so I had sometime to think. I wanted to go play the piano, but Esme would know something was up. I sighed as I listened to music until it was time to go.

'Bella! I get Bella back! You won't get me away from her this time Edward!'…Alice

'Esme will be so happy to see Bella.'….Carlisle

'I get to see my little sister!'….Emmett

'I can't wait to see Bella. I want to talk to her about all of her experiences and battles.'…Jasper

'I wonder if Bella will let me look at her cars.'….Rosalie

'Everyone seems excited. I hope Edward will be happy.'…..Esme

'I wonder if Ellis has a mate. I really want to talk to Bella. She is such a huge part of both covens and an amazing person. I can't wait to talk to her.'….Jackson

"Edward?" Esme called.

"On my way." I sighed as I got up and struggled to control the excitement coming off of me.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Esme smiled.

"I suppose it's just that there are so many memories of Bella around here." I sighed as I smiled at the thought of her.

"I miss her too. It's like I lost my child all over again." Esme said sadly and I kissed her cheek as we got in Carlisle's Mercedes with Jackson and Carlisle while everyone else rode in Emmett's jeep.

We drove to Bella's house and I was taken back by the beauty of it. It was a two-story house with crème white color and had a porch going all around the house in the same white color. The whole house was made of stone and marble. Patterns and designs were engraved in the structure of the house. Beside the house was a large garage and to the left was a beautiful structure that looked off the side of the cliff where it was placed over the lake view. Behind the house you could see the lake that had a structure on the water that lead from the back porch like a balcony. The home was beautiful and delicate. I was surprised I had never seen this place before.

"Everyone stay on your best behavior." Esme whispered as Carlisle knocked on the door and Valeria answered.

"Hello Cullens. Please come in. My name is Valeria and this is my husband Thomas." Valeria smiled as she shook hands with Esme and Carlisle with Thomas.

"It's nice to see you again Carlisle, Esme." Laurent smiled as they shook hands.

"Hey! I'm Ellis." Ellis smiled as she gave Esme and Carlisle a hug.

"Hey! Name is Oliver. This is my wife." Oliver chuckled.

"Sicily." Sicily smiled.

"I'm Scarlet and this is my husband Dallas." Scarlet smiled.

"I'm Conner and this is my wife Cassie. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Conner smiled.

"Yes it is. I thought there were eleven members of your coven." Esme smiled.

"There is. Our coven leader will be here in a moment." Cassia smiled warmly as the guys stood behind Esme blocking Bella from Esme's view.

"So who is the coven leader?" Esme asked gently and then the guys stepped out of the way so Bella was standing directly behind Esme.

"That would be me, Esme." Bella smiled as Esme turned and gasped.

"Bella?" Esme asked quietly as if she were a dream.

"Hey mom. I missed you." Bella smiled as Esme's face turned to complete happiness before tackling her in an iron grip motherly embrace.

"Bella! Oh my Bella! You are alive and you are safe! I thought you were dead! I missed you so much! What happened?" Esme asked and then I saw Bella's thoughts and past through Esme as they were revealed to her.

"Oh my." Esme whispered after it was over.

"One of my powers." Bella shrugged.

"We have a lot to talk about." Esme smiled as she guided Bella to the couch and had her sit beside her never wanting to let Bella go.

"I suppose we do. So who wants to play 'Probe the Bella'?" Bella laughed as everyone else seemed to ease their way into a comfortable place and Alice sat beside Bella gripping her arm just like Esme and I sat across from them on the large couch directly in front of Bella.

"So you are the coven leader?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Bella smiled.

"Why are your eyes blue?" Esme asked.

"We aren't sure exactly why but we think it's from my power to control ice." Bella shrugged.

"You can control ice?" Esme gasped.

"Yes. I have seven powers and one of them is to control ice or anything like water, snow, and things like that. This happens when my fingernails glow an icy blue." Bella explained.

"What are your other powers?" Esme asked.

"I am a shield, I can see other people's darkest and most painful memories, I am able to heal wounds and ease pain when my fingernails glow a watery blue, I am telekinesis and this happens when my fingernails glow a snow white, I am a telepath, and I can sing and send people into either a coma like state or calm them. That's it." Bella smiled.

"Do any of you have powers?" Esme asked toward the coven.

"I'm an empath." Valerie smiled.

"I'm able to turn my body into steel." Thomas said.

"I can go through things like they aren't there." Oliver laughed.

"I can see bonds between people." Sicily smiled.

"I can see other vampire's powers." Laurent said.

"I can teleport." Scarlet sang.

"I can transfer memories and show you what I've seen and show you what others have seen by touching them and seeing there memories. I can also erase memories of humans." Dallas said.

"I have the power to see the past of my coven members only by touching them and then see the future of my coven members only." Ellis sang.

"I can control iron." Conner said.

"I can create illusions." Cassie smiled.

"Amazing." Carlisle said.

"You have a lovely home Bella. I have never seen a design like it." Esme smiled.

"That's because Bella designed it. She also built it with a little help from us." Valeria smiled.

"You designed this?" Alice and Esme asked.

"Yes but I have to leave you with my coven for awhile. Excuse me." Bella said as she stood up and Esme looked torn as she let go of Bella.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to go and pick up an order. When I get back I'll give you a tour and we can talk more. Is that alright?" Bella asked and Esme relaxed.

"Yes. I'll wait for you here then." Esme smiled and Bella leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I would never hurt you Esme. So relax and have fun." Bella smiled before disappearing.

"I see that Bella has never lost faith in Esme and Carlisle. No matter what happened." Ellis smiled.

"Yes. It is a good thing you learned not to test her respect for us. Right?" Carlisle chuckled.

"How did you know?" Oliver laughed.

"Bella is my new assistant." Carlisle explained.

"What?" we all yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Esme asked.

"Bella wanted to surprise you. After all she has been through I thought I could do this one thing for her." Carlisle explained.

"What did you mean by testing her respect?" Alice asked.

"Well Bella never lost her respect for Esme or myself. She still believed in us even after we left and she was changed. She always told stories about us and told her family how much she respected us and they decided to see if she really respected us." Carlisle laughed.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Well the second something negative came out of our mouth about Carlisle Bella ordered us to apologize and was looking vicious and deadly. We thought she was joking so we just kept at it. And then we joked about Esme and she threw all of us out a three-story window. We landed in the lake below because the window she threw us out of was over a cliff. She wouldn't let us out until we apologized. Laurent was the only one with enough sense not to say anything about you." Oliver laughed.

"She threw you out a window?" Emmett chuckled as they nodded.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Scarlet asked as she walked over to Oliver and cuddled beside him.

"Well how about we just share stories and stuff. We've missed Bella's life and we want in on it." Emmett laughed.

"Story time!" Ellis sang happily as she danced around the room.

"Sure thing. So guys who wants to go first?" Sicily smiled as she laid on the floor beside Dallas.

"I will!" Valeria smiled as she sat on Thomas's lap.

"Alright go ahead." Thomas laughed.

"Ok this is the one time I almost slipped up. I was hunting and a human was near by and cut his hand open. I went crazy and was going to attack but Bella ran into me and stopped me. Although she could have used her powers on me she just fought with me. When I completely lost it and actually tried to kill her she moved and let me bite her arm and then she pulled me into her lap on the ground and started humming a song. She kept that up as the thirst burned me but I couldn't bring my body to get myself away from her. I felt safer than I ever had before as I leaned against her and she hummed and stroked my hair even as I was biting her hand and clawing at her. After I came back from my wild craze I started dry sobbing for almost attacking someone and then for actually attacking Bella but she said that it was alright and it was her job to protect us. That is probably when I truly felt like Bella was our leader and not just the creator." Valeria said as we stared at her in shock.

"You attacked her?" I asked as she nodded.

"And she didn't fight back?" I asked and she nodded again.

"Do you actually think she would hurt us?" Thomas laughed.

"That is truly something she would do." Alice smiled.

"Alright my turn. Where to begin? Oh I know. One day I was out hunting with Scarlet but we got separated and she called and told me that she had already went back. I was on my way back when I smelt other vampires. There were four of them. They tried to attack and they were stronger than I was. I thought I was going to die when I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me up. I opened my eyes to see Bella smiling at me as she stood in the middle of the vampires who were all trying to get up when Bella tightened her hold on me and started singing. It was a sweet lullaby like tone and all the vampires stopped in a sort of daze. She then used her powers to freeze them and she crushed the ice and set them on fire. She never let me go the whole time and she held on to me as she walked though the woods at human pace so I could have a good cry. She hummed the whole time as she rocked me in her arms. She never let me down once and would never let me apologize. She said that everyone needs a good cry and that she would always come to help." Sicily finished.

"I didn't know about that." Oliver gasped.

"Because I didn't want you to worry and Bella wasn't going to tell you anyways. Seriously. Since when does she tell us when she killed a newborn or saved our asses? Never has and never will." Sicily smiled.

"That reminds me of the time when I was training with my power. I felt a vampire presence near by and teleported to it thinking it was Bella since she was helping me train. It ended up being a three groups of nomads, six vampires total, who were in a fight. When they saw my golden eyes they started yelling about how it is unvampire and that I didn't have the right to exist. I was going to teleport away but I was so terrified because one had an arm around me and if I teleported I thought I might teleport him with me. I was trying to fight them off when they all held me down to the ground besides one who lunged at me. I was so scared I couldn't even defend myself when all of a sudden the vampire that was about to attack me froze in midair and struggled to get loose when suddenly a horrifying snarl ripped through the air behind us and all the vampires who were pinning me down were slung back into a boulder that was a few feet away along with the one that was in midair. I turned around and saw Bella step out looking absolutely lethal. Her eyes were a blazing blue with what looked like pins of ice in them. Her finger nails were glowing a snow white and she ran to my side and helped me up before the other vampires even hit the ground. She gave them the option to leave or die and they chose death thinking that they could beat a pissed off Bella. She used her power to control the water that was in the lake around us and summoned a tidal wave and then formed a circular water ball around them before she froze it and used telekinesis to throw the ball with the frozen vampires inside against the wall and then set it on fire with a match. She picked me up and ran home and cradled me as I calmed down. She told me stories of her life as human and her old family because it always made me happy that she would share that stuff with me. Once I calmed down I tried to apologize but she said fear lies within all of us and it just depends on what we do with that fear that matters. She explained that her fear is loosing us so she trains and fights so she doesn't have to take that chance." Scarlet smiled as she teleported around all of us and did handstands and would land and appear in a different pose each time.

"Remind me never to piss this chick off." Jackson laughed as he sat down beside Ellis.

"Believe me you don't want to. Right Oliver?" Ellis laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Which time?" Dallas chuckled.

"Tell them about the time you wanted to try your hand at Dance Dance Revolution." Ellis laughed.

"Oh my god!" Scarlet laughed as she fell over on the ground along with everyone else.

"That was so not funny guys!" Oliver growled.

"It was and you know it. If it were anybody else you would have laughed!" Ellis sang.

"Exactly. If it were one of you, you wouldn't laugh." Oliver said and they all stopped laughing before starting again.

"But it wasn't us." Thomas chuckled.

"What happened?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well I was trying my hand at DDR and I kind of got really into it. I decided to go get Bella's guitar and play along with the music. Well I got a little carried away at the end and started stomping hard and then I busted the game and left a huge hole in the floor. I was so into the game that I didn't notice and when the song ended I slammed Bella's guitar on the ground like my character did on the screen and it broke into a million pieces. I was going to fix it but then I heard a crash and turned around to see Bella in the doorway with a box on the floor that she had dropped and her mouth was hanging open looking at me in shock. I was about to say something when her eyes suddenly flashed a dark clouded blue and she screamed so loud the windows broke. Everyone came down stairs to see what the commotion was about then backed away when they saw what I did. The rest of the night was pretty interesting. Let's just say that Bella is stronger than most vampires and has a mouth that would make a sailor cry." Oliver laughed.

"That's an understatement. Hey Thomas. Do you remember that time a vampire made a bet with his buddy to see who could get with Bella the fastest?" Dallas laughed.

"What?!" I growled.

"Just listen." Ellis said as Thomas sat down beside me and placed his arm around my shoulders as I looked at him in shock.

"Edward. Do you remember a time when Bella looked almost too irresistible that every guy looked at her like a piece of candy?" Thomas laughed.

"Yes." I growled and everyone laughed or giggled.

"Well we were out clubbing and two other vampires were there. Bella was sporting a sexy tight black number with red high heels and a red waist belt. Those two guys saw her and Valeria about passed out from their lust. Anyways, Bella was dancing with Ellis and Sicily when the two guys showed up. They didn't know that Ellis had a vision of the two guys already and informed Bella before we got to the club. Bella walked out of the club as we waited by the cars. The guys followed her even after she said she wasn't interested. One put his arm around her shoulder but she shook it off and then he made a big mistake. Poor pile of ashes." Thomas laughed so hard he couldn't continue.

"Ashes?" I asked.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Well the guy turned Bella around, pinned her to him, grabbed her ass, and then kissed her. Before we could even react she had slammed him so hard in the stomach he landed twenty yards away and went through five trees and three boulders before finally landing in a lake. The guy's friend tried to attack Bella and she kicked him right in the face and he landed just a few feet in front of the other guy. After a few choice words from Bella they both tried to attack us and then Bella completely flipped. She ripped them apart with her bare hands after sending them flying through everything in sight using her telekinesis. When we went home everybody was trying so hard not to laugh because Bella was cursing the whole way home and she was so angry that she made a lightning storm appear." Thomas laughed.

"He kissed her?!" I snarled and Thomas laughed.

"Dude don't worry. You kissed her and she never tried to push you off. Well she didn't try. She sent his ass flying!" Thomas yelled as he laughed.

"Oh and the time we ran into the Denali clan. That was priceless!" Valeria laughed.

"You know the Denali clan?" Rose asked.

"Well we don't actually know them. You see a woman there started flirting with Dallas since he was the one with Ellis and I while hunting. Bella was in the area. We told them that he was my husband but the bitch Tanya didn't stop. I was yelling at her when she went to slap me. Dallas stepped in the way and got hit. Bella had appeared just in time to see that. Let's just say she was pissed! She was right up in Tanya's face yelling and screaming at her. She didn't even have time to blink before Bella grabbed her by the hair and bitch slapped her and then pushed her back into one of the girls. The last thing she said before we left was directed right at Tanya. She said 'If you can't get a man of your own without stealing someone else there may be something wrong with you bitch.' Then we were off leaving Tanya in shock and everyone else amused." Scarlet laughed.

"She bitch slapped Tanya?!" Alice and Rose yelled before toppling over and laughing.

"I would have loved to have seen that." Emmett laughed.

"I'll show you." Dallas smiled as we were sent into a memory.

_Dallas, Scarlet, and Ellis were running through the woods when they heard something. They turned around and saw 'vegetarian' vampires._

'_Hello. My name is Scarlet and this is my husband Dallas and his twin Ellis.' Scarlet smiled._

'_My name is Kate and this is Tanya and Irene. It's very nice to meet you.' Kate smiled._

'_What a handsome man.' Tanya purred to Dallas as he stepped back._

'_So cute.' Tanya continued._

'_That's my husband.' Scarlet growled._

'_So. He would be happier with me.' Tanya said as she moved towards Dallas and Scarlet stepped in front of her._

'_I doubt that slut.' Scarlet hissed and Tanya's eyes flashed as she went to slap her across the face but Dallas got in the way and took the hit._

'_Dallas!' Scarlet said as she went over to him._

'_Oh poor baby. Let me kiss it and make it better.' Tanya smiled._

'_Dallas!' a snarl ripped through the air and all eyes turned to Bella as she appeared and Ellis pointed at Tanya as Bella's head snapped up and a menacing hiss escaped her as she got in Tanya's face._

'_I don't know what the fuck was running through that fucking head of yours, but you should know better than to try and steal another girl's man. Especially when that girl is my family you slut! Touch Dallas again and I'll rip your pretty little face to shreds and burn the damn pieces! You hear me bitch! As for laying a hand on my son, payback is a bitch!' Bella yelled as she grabbed Tanya's hair as she stood there in pure terror and shock as she slapped her right across the face._

'_Touch him again or follow us and you will personally see hell raise from this pissed bitch!' Bella roared as she tossed her into Kate's arms._

'_Let's go. If you can't get a man of your own without stealing someone else, there may be something wrong with you bitch.' Bella snarled before turning to leave._

'_Bitch.' Tanya muttered._

'_Damn straight.' Bella smiled before disappearing._

"That was so funny!" Alice gasped as she fell to the ground clutching her sides.

"It's about time somebody got her back!" Rose laughed as she leaned into a shaking Emmett for support.

"We need to make Bella mad!" Emmett roared.

"I never knew Bella could talk like that." Jasper chuckled as he tried to calm Alice.

"She certainly has a mouth." Carlisle laughed.

"Goes along with her temper." Esme smiled.

"I'm glad she did that." I smiled as everyone looked at me before laughing again.

"He must not know why else she did that." Valeria smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alice told her about the Denali clan and how they used to bother you and your family. Especially Tanya with her trying to get her way. Bella was already pissed at her for bothering you guys and then she tries that shit on her family and she went off." Oliver laughed.

"How about the Vamped Wars?" Ellis giggled and everyone laughed.

"The Vamped Wars are a long line of pranks and jokes we do on each other. Every once and awhile when we get into an argument that separates us into groups of two we declare a Vamped War that lasts a month and whoever has the most points at the end wins. Bella has never participated because she is to busy keeping an eye out for us. But there was this one time she did one prank because of what Thomas and Oliver did." Laurent explained.

"What was the prank?" Emmett asked excited.

"Dallas." Scarlet smiled as he held up his hand we saw a memory.

'_Hurry up Dal!' Oliver laughed as he carried paint brushes._

'_I am. Make sure to get all the girls' cars.' Dallas smiled as he carried spray cans and silly string._

'_Are you sure messing with the girls' cars are a good idea?' Laurent asked._

'_Of course. As long as we don't mess with Bella's car. It's girls against guys but we know better than to mess with Bella. Right Conner?' Thomas said as he held paint buckets._

'_Right. I'm glad she doesn't participate in these games. We would loose.' Conner said._

'_Unlike Oliver who thinks it's funny. You are so stupid.' Dallas laughed._

'_Watch it shortie.' Oliver snarled._

'_Don't call him shortie Oliver.' Thomas laughed._

'_Defending short stuff again! You got it lead butt!' Oliver laughed._

_Dallas and Thomas growled as they went to tackle Oliver but his eyes turned a grayish color and then they went through him and right towards Bella's truck but they stumbled and tried to stop and the paint flew in the air and poured all over Bella's truck as the spray paint and silly string cans went off and shot at her baby. Dallas then managed to stop before hitting the truck but Thomas rolled over and kicked the door leaving a dent with a loud bang._

'_Oh no!' Dallas gasped._

'_Shit!' Thomas breathed._

'_Fuck!' Oliver laughed._

'_We're screwed.' Conner sighed_

'_We are dead.' Laurent chuckled._

'_What was that noise?' Scarlet asked._

'_What happened?' Cassie gasped._

'_Oh…' Sicily said._

'…_my…' Valeria gasped._

'…_gosh.' Ellis breathed._

'_What are you guys doing down there?' Bella asked as she appeared behind the group of girls and then moved in front of them and her jaw dropped as she took in her truck._

'_Bella?' Dallas said cautiously._

'_Bella say something.' Thomas said._

'_You are starting to freak me out Bells.' Oliver._

'_Breathe Bella.' Conner said._

'_Bella, are you alright?' Laurent asked as Bella regained her composure and took a deep breath as she walked towards the boys with a sweet smile and calm face on._

'_Boys. Care to explain what happened?' Bella asked in a deadly calm and suffocating sweet voice that would make any man confess to murder._

'_Well, umm, we kind of tried to tackle Oliver and then Thomas and I went through him and into your car. We spilt the paint and stuff on there from falling over.' Dallas explained as he looked at Bella with wide eyes._

'_Dallas!' all the guys hissed._

'_I can't lie to her!' Dallas hissed back._

'_Boys. Let me help you up.' Bella smiled as she lifted Thomas and Dallas to their feet as she dusted them off._

'_Are you mad?' Thomas asked with fear and worry clear in his voice and expression._

'_I was wondering why were you boys down here with silly string and paint?' Bella smiled as she walked over to Oliver and took the paintbrushes from him._

'_We were going to mess with the girls' cars. It was a prank for the Vamped War.' Oliver smiled as all the girls hissed._

'_I see. Well then would you like to know a secret?' Bella whispered in his ear even though everyone could hear._

'_Sure.' he gulped._

'_It's on. I'm in. And I will win.' Bella sang as she pulled away from Oliver with a defiant and 'bring it bitch' and 'I'll kick your ass' smile on._

'_Be careful when you go out. I am the scariest thing in these woods.' Bella said in a chilling voice as she walked passed the smiling girls and shocked guys._

'_Goodnight boys. Have fun. We have some planning to.' Valeria smiled wildly as she left with the girls and the guys looked at each other in horror and shock before running out the door._

"That is what happened to lead up to this." Dallas shivered as he remembered, and showed us a memory.

'_What do you think Bella is planning?' Conner asked._

'_I don't know. It has been a week since we destroyed her truck.' Dallas sighed._

'_I can't figure it out.' Oliver growled._

'_There is nothing we can do but wait.' Thomas sighed._

'_Nothing is more dangerous than Bella.' Laurent growled._

'_We should head in.' Dallas said as they walked toward a house and went in the door and stopped dead in their tracks._

'_I can't get the door open.' Dallas growled._

'_Let's bust it down.' Oliver said and then they all rammed it and fell through the door as paint poured all on them._

'_What the hell?' Oliver snarled as they all took a step and then slid on ice that covered the first floor of the house and then stopped when it reached the stairs._

'_Dallas, why is ice-' Thomas started but didn't finish because he gasped._

'_Oh my gosh!' Oliver yelled._

'_What happened?' Conner breathed._

'_Bella.' Laurent said as he pointed to the top of the steps where Bella sat surrounded by paint, decorations, flowers, and she held a paintbrush and then the boys looked to the sides of the steps where there cars were with the other girls sitting on top of the hoods and the cars were all painted pink and had flowers surrounding them with heart designs painted on the cars in red._

'_I hope you like your paint job. I worked hard on it.' Bella smiled wildly as the boys gasped._

'_You did this?' Oliver asked as he tried to get off the paint from his hair and clothes._

'_That paint that was dumped on you has pink dye in it. It will take awhile for you to get it out. I hope you like your new wardrobe and rooms as well. I wanted them to match your hair and cars.' Bella smiled before the girls were teleported to the top of the stairs and then the ice melted and the guys got up and ran to their rooms._

'_OH MY GOSH!' Oliver yelled when he took in the pink and white clothing and the complete pink room._

'_I told you boys. I will win.' Bella smiled as she appeared behind them with a video camera and digital camera._

'_Have fun boys. The girls refuse to touch you until all the pink is gone.' Bella laughed as the guys gasped besides Laurent._

'_Oh Laurent. I know how much you love your motorcycle. Have fun getting it from the bottom of the lake." Bella laughed as he gasped._

'_Where are the girls?' Thomas asked._

'_They are taking a vacation for a month. If you can't stand being away from them then you are welcome to find them but I will be moving them before you have the chance. I have to go catch a plane. Have fun boys. See you in a month. Oh and by the way, Little Hellion score and game.' Bella smiled before she ran out the door and the guys stood there shocked._

'_We will never and I mean ever, involve Bella in the Vamped Wars again.' Oliver growled and they all nodded unable to speak._

"You had pink hair!" Alice roared with laughter and fell out of the chair.

"Little Hellion?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's Vamped Wars code name. Anyone who participates has a code name. If someone doesn't want to join then they have another code name. Bella's neutral code name is Whispering Lullaby." Laurent explained.

"Oh! Can we have code names?" Emmett asked.

"Only if we end up having a Vamped Wars contest. We will most likely have one since you are here." Oliver explained.

"Well maybe I can go bust up Bella's car." Emmett said as he got up.

"No!" all the guys yelled and tackled him to the ground.

"Scared of little Bella?" Emmett laughed.

"I want you to think of what it would be like to not have Rose in your life for at least a month or longer. Then you tell me if it is right to be scared of Bella." Thomas said.

"She wouldn't." Emmett breathed.

"Oh yes I would." Bella said from behind us and we turned around to see her using her telekinesis to carry boxes around her.

"What are in those?" Esme asked.

"These are some things that I had shipped from our old house and the things from Charlie and my house. They sent everything off to a warehouse and I picked it up. Books, pictures, paintings, stuff like that." Bella said as she started to unpack things and then she stood right in front of me and I watched her every graceful and beautiful move.

"Where were you living at last?" Jasper asked from beside me and I could see him wince from the guilt I was feeling from leaving her.

"Well, we-" Bella started but then she tensed and started to lean forward and Jasper caught her by the waist and held her until she came back from her vision.

"Sorry about that. We were living in the Alaska." Bella said as she stood up and started working back on the boxes and putting things away and he let go of her waist and I glared at Jasper.

"Stop glaring at him Edward. Everyone feels pain and it doesn't help that he has to feel everyone else's." Bella said as Jasper sat back down beside me and smiled apologetically at me and I sighed.

"So who is ready for the tour?" Bella asked and Esme jumped up and wrapped her arms around Bella's small waist and looked at her lovingly.

"I would love to have that tour now." Esme smiled as Bella nodded then stopped as she turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle I have a meeting with the werewolves later. They called me to confirm our meeting I talked to them about earlier. I asked them if it would be alright if you all came and they said it was fine because they can go over the treaty with all of us again. They also said that tonight will be the only night you all will be allowed to pass the border line because they have a party set up at the beach along the cliffs and farthest part away from the people there. Would you all like to come?" Bella asked.

"That would be lovely." Esme smiled as she clung tighter to Bella.

"We would love to come." Carlisle smiled and she grinned back.

"Alright. We will leave in an hour. Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry will meet us at the border line along with Kevin and Sarah." Bella smiled.

"Kevin and Sarah are Jacob's kids right?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah." Bella smiled.

"They finally get to meet their godmother huh?" Ellis sang.

"Yep!" Bella sang happily.

"Godmother?" Esme asked.

"Bella is the godmother of all the werewolves kids. She is going to be the guardian vampire of all generations of La Push werewolves. She has set up accounts and sent them gifts, money, toys, cars, clothes, and everything a kid could ask for. The kids there all know she is a vampire and her story was passed on down to them when they were old enough to know. They are all dying to meet the one vampire who was able to bring peace and capture the hearts of the enemy. When Bella calls to check in on them she would always talk to the kids and the girls were always saying they wanted to be vampires because they saw pictures that Bella saw and how beautiful she was. Jacob's kid asked her to marry him when he was eight years old. I can practically hear how loud everyone was laughing when he asked. Of course Bella didn't want him to cry and said she would much rather marry him than his father which made him laugh as old yeller yelled." Oliver chuckled.

"As for the tour." Bella said as she showed us all the rooms.

She showed us what room belonged to everyone and the extra six rooms that they just put extra bedrooms in. She also showed us the other three rooms, one was a game room, another was a music room, and the last one was a room for the girls that was set up like a spa. When we reached the biggest door in the house Bella stopped for a minute.

"This is my study." Bella smiled as she opened the door and inside was a large desk in the center with three large couches in front of the table and the entire room had ceiling high shelves that were covered in books.

"Still like to read." Emmett chuckled.

"Yep. I have already read mostly all of these." Bella sang as she floated books out of the boxes that had been floating around us and then she placed them around on the shelves.

"Not had enough time?" Emmett laughed.

"Actually these are books on our legends and history along with battles and old cultures. There are a lot of medical books in here as well. The other books are in my room." Bella smiled as she sat down the emptied boxes and walked to the door.

"You can borrow anything you want Carlisle." Bella called as she watched him eyeing books.

"Thank you Bella." he smiled as he pulled out a book and started to read as we walked to the last room of the tour.

"And this is my room." Bella said as she opened a small door that lead to a huge room that had shelves all around with music, books, pictures, novels, and a piano along with a guitar and other instruments were to the side of the room in front of a large window on the left side of the white bed that went well with the icy blue walls and white furniture.

"What is that door? Your closet door is over there so what is that one beside the piano?" Alice asked.

"My painting room." Bella answered as she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a bright colored room that had paintings everywhere and beautiful portraits.

"You paint?" I asked as I looked at the beautiful painting of the sunset over snow covered mountains and an ice covered lake.

"Yes. I paint when I need to relax awhile or I have nothing to do." Bella answered as she walked over to a covered painting.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A present for Esme." Bella smiled as she lifted up the covered portrait and sat it in front of Esme on the stand.

"May I?" Esme asked as Bella nodded.

"It's beautiful." Esme gasped at the painting of our family in the living room talking and smiling. It was very detailed and beautifully defined.

"I saw someone who looked like you if you were human and I wanted to paint this for you. It was from the night I spent at your house during the summer when the boys got in a wrestling match." Bella smiled as Esme crushed her in a hug.

"It's lovely Bella. Thank you." Esme smiled as she let her go and admired the painting.

"So who wants to see the garage?" Bella asked and Rose was in front of her in a second.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Rose smiled as we walked out the house and to the garage.

"You have a lot of cars." Rose gasped as she checked out each car and Bella sat on the hood of her baby.

"Yep and Rose?" Bella smiled.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"You are the only one who will be allowed to touch my baby." Bella smiled and her coven gasped.

"She's allowed to touch the baby?" Oliver gasped.

"Yes. Rose is a car expert and will not hurt my baby, unlike some people." Bella smiled wildly and they mumbled 'sorry' as she laughed and her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Bellsie. It's Jacob." Jacob said.

"Hey. Are you at the border line?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. You better hurry because Sarah and Kevin are about to rip my head off. Sarah wants to see her beautiful godmother and Kevin wants to meet the legendary vampire goddess." Jacob laughed along with Bella.

"We're on our way. Tell them to be good for me and I'll let Sarah ride my back." Bella said and then there was a squeal followed by a shuffling sound.

"Really?" a delicate voice yelled.

"Yes Sarah. I have to go. Keep that father of yours in line." Bella laughed as she hung up.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked as she hopped off the car.

"Yeah. Are we running?" Emmett asked.

"No. We are teleporting. I took Scarlet there when we went hunting so she would know where it was." Bella smiled and Scarlet appeared beside Bella.

"Alright. Let's go." Scarlet smiled and then the room disappeared and wind rushed around us and we appeared directly in front of the werewolves and a human girl.

"Bella!" they all yelled and gave her a hug.

"So who is ready for a mythical creatures party?" Bella laughed as Sarah jumped up and down in excitement.

This should be fun.


	4. Darien

I do not own Twilight!- Midnight Chaser

From La Push/ Bold is the werewolves/ Starts with parents then their kids

**Sam** and Emily- Stephanie, Jillian, **Sammie**

**Jacob** and Jenny- Sarah, **Kevin**

**Seth** and Julie- Tiffany

**Paul** and Rachel- Amber

**Jared** and Kim- Mary

**Quil** and Claire- Quinn, Shay

**Embry** and Miranda- Terry

**Collin** and Carol- Savannah

**Brady** and Lily- Billie

**Leah** and Trey- Laya

**Lesley** and Shawn- Tammy

* * *

Chapter 4- Darien

"So, who is ready for a mythical creatures party?" Bella laughed as the girl jumped up and down in excitement.

'Bella's finally back home.'…..Jacob.

'She's still the same Bella from when she was human.'…..Seth

'Wow. There are a lot of vampires. Bella is beautiful.'….a young boy thought

'It's good to see her in person again.'….Quil

'She has to cliff dive with us later.'….Embry

'Bella! She's finally here! Yah!'….the girl thought

"I am!" the girl screamed as she jumped at Bella and hugged her tight as she breathed in deeply.

"Thought you would be Sarah." Bella smiled as she hugged her.

"You smell lovely. Dad always says you stink. I actually think he smells bad. Like woods, sweat, and dog." Sarah laughed.

'That's my little Sarah. Can't keep her mouth shut!'….Jacob

"I smell bad Jake." Bella smiled and he grinned.

'Not as bad as others.'….Jacob

"You smell better than the rest of the vamps." Jake smiled.

"Are you going to introduce everyone?" Ellis asked as she jumped up and down beside Bella.

"She looks like a fairy or a pixie." Sarah smiled.

"Her name is Ellis. This is Sarah guys." Bella smiled as everyone said hello.

"Hey Sarah! This is my twin Dallas and his wife Scarlet. That's Oliver and his wife Sicily. Over there is Valeria and her husband Thomas. This is Conner and his wife Cassie. Here Laurent. And of course you know Bella." Ellis smiled as a scream echoed off the trees and two shadows came running toward us and then jumped as they hit Bella in a hug.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! BELLA!" two girls yelled.

'Here we go.'….Seth.

"Lower your voices before you bust my ear drums." Bella laughed as she kissed both their heads.

"You smell good." the curly auburn hair smiled.

"She does. Daddy always says she stinks." a girl with short curly black hair smiled.

"Who are they?" Ellis asked from behind Bella.

"This is Stephanie. And this is Jillian. They are both Sam and Emily's girls." Bella explained.

"Sam is probably worried sick." Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, and we will get in trouble for it." Quil laughed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jillian yelled and Bella laughed at everyone's startled faces.

'WHAT?!'….everyone thought

"Random outbursts?" Bella asked.

"Just like you taught me." Jillian smiled.

"Impressive." Bella chuckled as she walked to the one werewolf I didn't know.

"So are we still getting married?" Bella laughed as he blushed.

"I would if I could be sure you wouldn't bite me." the boy laughed along with us and Bella giggled as she gave him a hug.

"You are just like your father, Kevin." Bella smiled.

"His father is right here." Jacob laughed.

"Can I ride on your back Auntie Bella?!" Sarah yelled.

"Of course you can ride on my back. Everyone let's go. We'll make the rest of the introductions later." Bella smiled as Sarah climbed on her back and then the other girls got on the backs of Quil and Embry since they were the only ones in wolf form and then we ran through the forest as Bella's laugh bounced off the trees as Sarah screamed for her to go faster.

"That the best you got Bells?!" Jake yelled as he phased into a wolf and raced with Bella as she leapt in the air and danced across the tree tops as her musical laugh echoed.

'She's so beautiful.'…..Esme

'Bella really is an amazing person well vampire.'….Carlisle

'I can't believe she is hanging out with the dogs. Well they did help her. I guess I should at least try and be nice.'…..Rose

'Man she is fast and strong!'….Emmett

'I see how happy she is but I still can't get a hold of her emotions. I'll ask her about it.'…Jasper

'I can't believe she is so fast.'…..Embry

'Shit she's beating Jacob.'….Quil

'She's beating dad! I can't believe it.'….Kevin

'She's fast. Sarah looks happy.'….Jacob

'I love Aunt Bella. I know she'll always protect me.'…..Sarah

"This way guys." Bella called as she spun in the air and landed right in front of us as she leaned back on her right heel and kicked off with her left leg and kicked up the ground beneath her at the amount of power and speed she released from her small body.

"Stephanie! Jillian! Where did you two go?" a women called.

"This way Emily!" Bella yelled as I counted thirty heads and most were human but a few were werewolves.

"Bella!" the woman I learned as Emily yelled as she came running toward us and hugged Bella with such a force I thought she might actually hurt her.

"Hey Emily! So your girls run off again?" Bella laughed.

"Apparently so. Hello Cullen Coven. We will make introductions in a moment." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Emily and Bella.

"Aunt Bella!" all the kids yelled as Bella waved as she sat down.

"Don't worry. They don't bite well they might." Bella laughed as everyone took a seat at the grouped tables to make one big table.

"We know you guys don't eat but we still do." Jacob laughed as he sat down beside Bella.

"So maybe we should start with introductions." Bella smiled to Sam who sat down on the other side of her.

"Alright. Well everyone knows who Bella is of course." Jacob laughed as Bella slapped him in the back of the head so fast that Jacob didn't see and she pointed at Sam who was smiling.

"I know you did that." Jacob smiled.

"Nu-uh!" Bella stuck her tongue out as everyone laughed when Jacob copied her.

"Introductions." Sam laughed as Bella nodded.

"Alight. I'll start with my family. We are the Heaven Coven. That's Laurent and beside him is Ellis and beside her is her twin Dallas, then his wife Scarlet. Beside her is her sister Sicily and her husband Oliver. Next to him is his older sister Valeria and her husband Thomas. Beside him is Cassia and her husband Conner. Everyone say hey." Bella smiled.

"Hey!" everyone sang happily.

'They are happy that Bella is happy.'……Jasper

"So Carlisle is sitting beside Conner. Why don't you do introductions now?" Bella smiled warmly at Carlisle.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme. Beside her is our sons Edward and Jackson. Emmett and his wife Rosalie are beside Jackson. Our son Jasper and his wife Alice are beside last." Carlisle said as we all greeted them when our name was spoken.

"So I guess that leaves us. I'm Sam and this is my wife Emily and our children Stephanie, Jillian, and Sammie." Sam said from beside Bella on her right.

"I'm Jacob and this is my wife Jenny and our kids Sarah and Kevin." Jacob laughed to Bella's left.

"Well I'm Seth and this is my lovely wife Julie and our kid Tiffany." Seth smiled.

"I'm Paul and this is my wife Rachel and this squirt is Amber." Paul grinned.

"Jared and this is my wife Kim and our daughter Mary." Jared grinned.

"Quil and my wife Claire and our daughter Quinn, and our son Shay." Quil smiled as he rocked Shay and his wife held Quinn.

"Embry and my wife Miranda and our son Terry." Embry smiled.

"Collin and this is my wife Carol and our daughter Savannah." Collin grinned.

"Brady my wife Lilly and our daughter Billie." Brady smiled.

"I'm Leah and this is my husband Trey and our daughter Laya." Leah grinned.

"I'm Lesley and this is my husband Shawn and our daughter Tammy." Lesley smiled.

"So that's everyone! Let the humans and werewolves eat!" Bella yelled as everyone laughed and started to dig in.

"I thought Leah was incapable of having kids." Rose said.

"I was but we found out I was unable to have children while I was younger because I had a illness that prevented it. Five years after Bella left as the last vampire in Forks we changed back and started to age again. When we did I found out that I could be cured and that I would be able to have kids if I tried but it would be tough. Well I tried and I got Laya. Three years ago vampires showed up and I started changing again. I decided to go with the change so I could protect Laya and Trey." Leah explained.

"Is that what happened to Lesley?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"Yeah. I showed up two years after Bella had gone. I heard a lot about her though. And then talking with her on the phone was helpful. I'm glad I finally got to meat you in person." Lesley smiled at Bella.

"You too. Jake?" Bella smiled innocently.

"I know that look. What are you doing that you shouldn't?" Jake laughed.

"Cliff diving." Bella smiled wildly.

"YES!" Quil and Embry yelled as they bumped knuckles.

"We can go now if you'd like." Sam smiled.

"Let's ask the vamps." Jacob laughed.

"What? No 'leeches' or 'bloodsuckers'?" Emmett laughed.

"Nope. Bella is nothing like a leech or a bloodsucker so only red eyes are called that." Jacob laughed.

"Anyways do you guys want to go?" Bella asked.

"Yes!" Scarlet, Ellis, Sicily, and Alice screamed.

"I guess we are going." Bella laughed.

"Alright. Jacob, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry, Collin, Brady, Leah, Lesley, and I will go phase. Kevin, Sammie do you want to phase?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Kevin shrugged but grinned.

"Alright dad." Sammie smiled.

"So Sammie and Kevin are the only ones who started to phase?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. They started to phase the week before you actually moved back." Jacob smiled as Bella's eyes turned an ocean blue with a mix of what looked like rain in her eyes.

'Edward her eyes say she's sad. I wonder why?'…..Jasper

"It's not your fault they started to change Bella. Remember the Cullens came before you." Sam said as Bella stood up.

"Alright. Guys go with them to change and girls follow me." Bella said as all the girls got up and followed her.

"Where are they going?" I asked Jacob.

"They are going to change. Bella dropped off some swim wear for your family as well as hers incase everyone wanted to go cliff diving." Sam explained.

"So where are our clothes?" Jasper asked.

"In the guys changing rooms over there. Go ahead we will be phasing in the woods." Sam said as he walked off but then stopped.

"Laurent?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Laurent asked.

"Last time I checked Bella's coven was ready to rip the Cullens apart. What changed?" Sam asked as everyone stopped to hear the answer.

"Peace. She wants to have peace a life where she doesn't have to fight. She doesn't want our covens to fight with one another over her. So she is going to put herself in pain and risk her fragile heart once more. She just wants peace and nothing more. She's been fighting for us for as long as I can remember and we want to do this one thing for her. We personally want to rip the Cullens apart for abandoning Bella but that would cause a fight and that would mean another round of sadness for Bella. So we are doing this for her." Laurent said as Sam nodded in understanding.

"They may not hurt you but if you cause Bella even the slightest of pain I will send out everyone to rip you to shreds." Sam said as he disappeared into the trees with everyone else.

"So you really want to rip our heads off?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah but you can't blame us. You were the ones who left Bella." Oliver grinned.

"We didn't know it would turn out like this though." Carlisle said as we stepped out of the stalls and laughed at Carlisle's purple trunks that had 'Dr. Love' going up the side of the right leg in white.

"Well it did. I can't believe you left such a pure heart in the first place." Conner said as he wore purple trunks with black outlining and a black iron fist symbol on the pocket.

"Man does she have comfortable taste." Jackson laughed in his faded blue trunks that had a dark blue tiger on the left pants leg.

"Well at least we know Bella won't try and dress us up all the time." Jasper chuckled as he looked at his grey camouflage trunks that had a major army symbol going around the legs on them.

"She likes fashion but she needs to be comfortable. So she makes sure everyone else is." Oliver laughed in his green trunks that had lighter green palm trees on them.

"At least she isn't another Alice." Emmett laughed in his red trunks that had a black outlining of a bear on the right leg.

"Ellis is our Alice." Dallas chuckled in his black trunks that had red flames on it that matched his hair.

"Yeah but Bella can still be dangerous." Thomas laughed in his orange trunks that had light orange mixed with yellow seashells on it.

"Yes but she isn't when it comes to shopping." Laurent smiled in his forest green trunks that had a black dragon on the right pants leg.

"Why did you leave Aunt Bella?" Terry asked from beside me in white trunks with blue seagulls on it.

"Who cares?" Trey said in green and brown camouflage trunks.

"Let him talk." Shawn said in brown trunks with green designs on the right leg.

"We left to keep her safe." I sighed as I leaned against the wall in my black trunks that had a light blue outlining of a mountain lion on the left pants leg.

"That didn't work out to well now did it." Dallas glared at me as Thomas slapped him in the back of the head.

"Bella is waiting for us." Laurent laughed as Dallas went to hit Thomas but he turned into to steel and he ended up hurting his hand.

"Come on Ed. She wont kill you." Emmett chuckled as we walked outside into where the werewolves were waiting and then headed to the table where all the girls were waiting.

"She is trying to kill me." I mumbled when I saw Bella in a deep blue bikini top and trunks that had an icy blue belt on the bottoms with small sliver diamond hearts embedded in the belt and a sliver heart diamond held the bust together and the werewolves shook from silent laughter as well as my family and Bella's at my own personal form of torture.

"That's a good way to die bro." Emmett whispered as I growled at him but couldn't deny it.

"I wish I could read her mind to know what I had to do to get her to forgive me." I whispered so low only Emmett could hear me along with Jasper who was on the other side of me.

~*~

"So how have you been?" Emily asked in her red bikini top with white polka dots and her white trunks with a red belt.

"Great. We finished the house. You should come and visit one day. I'll make you dinner." I smiled in my deep blue bikini top with a silver diamond heart on the bust and deep blue trunks and a icy blue belt that had silver diamond hearts embedded in it.

"You can cook?" Jenny asked in her forest green trunks and brown bikini top that had a forest green circle pin on the bust.

"Yep. She is very good according to other humans." Ellis sang in her red trunks and black bikini top that had a skull on the bust.

"Why did you have to cook?" Julie asked in yellow bikini top that had a orange sunflower pin on the bust and orange trunks.

"For human occasions at school." Valeria answered in her purple and white bikini top and white trunks with a purple belt.

"Like what?" Rachel asked in her yellow bikini top and green trunks.

"Do you mean like a bake sale?" Kim asked in her orange bikini top and red trunks with an orange belt.

"Or a lunch lady?" Claire laughed in her white bikini top and navy blue trunks and white belt.

"Stop being a smartass." Miranda laughed in her purple bikini top and black trunks with a purple belt.

"She had to cook for bake sales, charity events, and things like that." Sicily smiled in her green lime green bikini top and white trunks with a lime green belt.

"Not as a lunch lady." Scarlet laughed in her light purple bikini top and white trunks with a light purple belt.

"Too bad. The food might have actually been eatable." Carol laughed in her crème bikini top and brown trunks with a crème belt.

"Seriously. The La Push school food could make a werewolf sick." Lilly laughed in her yellow bikini top and forest green trunks.

"Maybe you should get a job there Bella." Cassia smiled in her purple bikini top and grey trunks with a purple belt.

"Isn't she working at the hospital?" Stephanie asked in her pink bikini top and white trunks.

"She sure is." Jillian smiled in her blue bikini top and white trunks.

"We will be visiting often then." Sarah laughed in her orange bikini top and white trunks.

"Why is that?" Esme asked in her light purple bikini top and dark purple trunks.

"We wrestle a lot." Amber smiled in her red bikini top and grey trunks.

"And there are some casualties." Mary laughed in her red bikini top and green trunks.

"That's a lot of casualties not some." Savannah laughed in her yellow swimsuit with orange trunks over it.

"Really?" Alice asked in her green bikini top and grey trunks that had a green eagle on the left leg.

"You bet!" Billie sang in her green swimsuit with white trunks over it.

"You must wrestle a lot then." Rose smiled in her red bikini top and white trunks that had red roses on the left leg.

"We sure do." Laya smiled in her green swimsuit with brown trunks over it.

"And the girls always win." Tammy smiled in her red swimsuit and grey trunks over it.

"That's my girls." I smiled as they all giggled and then we heard a bark and turned to see everyone ready to go.

"Why did they phase?" Esme asked.

"It's a long way for humans to walk to the cliffs. They are giving them a ride." I explained as they barked.

"So, who is with who?" Esme asked.

"Emily rides with Sam. Jenny is with Jacob. Julie rides with Seth. Rachel rides on Paul. Kim rides with Jared. Miranda on Embry. Carol goes with Colin. Lilly rides with Brady. Trey rides with Leah. Shawn is with Lesley. Jillian rides with Sammie. Stephanie you ride with Kevin. Claire rides with Quil. Rose can you carry Quinn? Esme can you carry Shay?" I asked.

"I would love too." Esme smiled as she rocked Shay when Claire handed him over.

"If that's alright with Claire." Rose beamed as Claire handed her Quinn and she cradled her motherly in her arms and smiled lovingly.

"What about the rest of them?" Alice asked.

"Which vampire do you kids want to travel on?" I laughed as they all screamed.

"I'll go with Edward!" Sarah yelled.

"I have Bella!" Amber screamed.

"I'll go with Oliver!" Tiffany smiled.

"I have Carlisle." Mary smiled.

"I'll go with Valeria." Terry smiled.

"I have Emmett!" Savannah cheered.

"I get Alice." Billie smiled.

"I have Jasper!" Laya laughed.

"I'll go with Jackson!" Tammy smiled.

"I guess we're set to go then." I laughed as everyone jumped on each others backs and got ready to go and I sensed Edward tense and look at a giggling Sarah who was smiling wildly at me.

"Bella, do you love me?" Sarah asked.

"That's a silly question. Yes, of course." I smiled looking at her confused.

"Good, cause I want to have a race. Everyone has a partner to run with." Sarah giggled.

"Alright." I laughed as she squealed.

"Can I pick the teams?" Sarah yelled happily.

"If that's what you want." I smiled at her.

"Ok, since there are 32 runners, there will be 16 teams. Jacob is with Seth, Paul is with Jared, Quil is with Embry, Kevin is with Sammie, Collin is with Brady, Leah is with Lesley, Sam is with Carlisle, Esme is with Rose, Alice is with Dallas, Jasper is with Valeria, Emmett is with Oliver, Jackson is with Ellis, Scarlet is with Laurent, Sicily is with Conner, Cassia is with Thomas, and Edward is with Bella." Sarah sang as everyone looked at each other worriedly at her last team choice.

"So, what is the track?" I asked.

"We will be setting it. Since you are the fastest you and Edward will be excused from the race and be the judges. Just run ahead and create a path for them. I'm sure you will think of something." Sarah smiled.

"How will we know when to follow?" Dallas asked.

"You'll know. I have an idea." I laughed.

"Alright! Lets go Auntie!" Sarah yelled as I laughed.

"Close your eyes is you get scared, Amber, and hold on tight." I smiled as I took off fast with Edward right beside of me looking at me with intense eyes.

"This way." I smiled as I swerved through the trees and used my ice power to create two walls of ice that was supposed to be a track and ran as the ice built until we reached the destination at the top of the diving cliff and stopped.

"How are you going to get them to come up here?" Edward asked as we untangled a stunned Sarah and Amber from us and sat them on a group of rocks.

"You'll see. Amber, Sarah, cover your ears." I smiled and they grinned and did as they were told as I walked to the west end of the cliff that overlooked the beach where everyone was at and threw my head back as I roared to the skies and the water shot up in the air from the beach and I saw everyone spring forward as the wave crashed down behind them.

"Nicely done." Edward smiled as I sat down on the boulder beside of Sarah and Amber on the rocks and Amber crawled down and cuddled into my side followed by Sarah and Edward sat on the rock above us looking at me curiously.

~*~

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella asked me.

"Maybe we should talk about us." I smiled.

"In front of them." she looked down at the girls and sighed when she realized they had fallen asleep.

"I don't think they'll mind." I said.

"Obviously." Bella hissed.

"I'm sorry." I said as she turned her head and looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"For what?" she asked.

"For leaving you and putting you through so much pain. I never meant to hurt you." I said as her eyes squinted together in disbelief and I smiled at her cute face.

"You left me Edward. You didn't want me. Now I'm not yours and you want me back. Forget it." Bella said icily.

"Would you just listen to me?" I asked.

"Why should I? I am trying to keep peace between our covens and I owe Esme and Carlisle. The rest of you I owe nothing to. You all left and Rose never liked me. The only one I want to talk to now is Jasper." Bella growled at me.

"Jasper?" I asked in shook.

"I still need to talk to him about the night he tried to attack me. Remember? When you left me?" Bella hissed.

"That's why I left. You were in danger because of us." I said trying to get through to her.

"Who thought that? You? Did it ever occur to you to think of what I wanted and what I thought? I mean you asked me all the time what I thought but when it really mattered you didn't listen and didn't ask!" Bella hissed as her eyes flashed an icy blue.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you." I said.

"Lot of good that did." Bella hissed as she turned back to the girls whose heads were on her lap and smiled down at them as she stroked heir head.

"At least you were able to find happiness. I was miserable without you." I said as she froze as her fingernails glowed a faint icy blue and the water slammed into the rocks below us with such force it sounded like thunder.

"You don't know anything!" Bella screamed at me.

"Then tell me! Tell me what I don't know!" I yelled back glad that I was at least getting her to react with some emotion rather than nothing but ice.

"You don't want to hear it." she snapped as Sarah stirred in her lap and flipped over as she pressed her head into Bella's stomach and breathed in deeply.

"I've seen your life through Dallas's power. I know everything that you thought and did. You were much better off than me." I said as she took calming breaths and clenched and unclenched her fists.

"It's none of your business." she said emotionlessly.

"If it concerns you it is." I snapped back.

"I am not your concern either." Bella growled.

"You are my concern. I love you." I said as she froze again as her nails glowed a brighter icy blue and this time the water smacked into the side of the cliff with such force that smaller rocks fell over and shook.

"No you don't. You told me and no matter what you say I won't believe you. My only concern is the La Push generation and my Coven. Nothing more. So back off." Bella hissed angrily.

"I lied Bella. I do love you." I said.

"Whatever." Bella growled and then I heard a yawn and looked down to see Amber waking up and she smacked Sarah as she stretched making both of them wake up.

"Owe!" Sarah wined as she rubbed her head and Bella placed her hand over her head as her fingernails glowed a watery blue and then Sarah stopped rubbing her head.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"I healed her head." Bella smiled.

"Cool!" Sarah yelled.

"Have the others got back?" Amber yawned again.

"Not yet. They should be back in a few minutes." Bella smiled.

"Can you sing us a song?" Sarah asked Bella.

"Are you sure?" Bella smiled.

"Yes!" Sarah and Amber yelled as they sat beside Bella.

"Can you dance too? Dad said that you did this water dance." Sarah smiled.

"Alright but only because you two are so cute." Bella smiled as she stood up and her eyes glowed an icy blue and then water came up from the cliffs and started to dance around her as she pun around and twirled as she jumped and flipped and then she started to sing.

"Song For The Broken by Barlow Girl"

I am the comfortable secure

The definition of this western world

And I have perfected deceit

Even I believe I'm above saving

I'll never let You see

As Bella started to sing everyone came onto the cliff in there human or vampire form and watched her dance to the song.

I am the broken

I am the bruised

I am the poor ones

I have been used.

Bella created ice crystals and snow to mix in with the water and had them swirl around the cliff in a overlapping spiral that made her eyes shine and shattered ice to create a reflecting effect.

It takes me falling to the ground

To admit to fully needing You

Then when I am breathing my last breath

"Come and save me" I will cry to You

'Cause pride has not let me say

The water shot into the air as she spun in a circle formed arches as rain started to pour over her but never making contact with her skin.

I am the broken

I am the bruised

I am the poor ones

I have been used.

Bella threw her hands over her head as she spun on her right leg and the water, snow, and ice spun around her body in a crystal like spiral.

Bring me to my knees,

Why does it take so much pain for me to see?

If strength is only found when I am on my knees,

Why is it so hard to show that I am weak?

Bella bent down to where her knees were almost touching the ground and the crystal like spiral fell to the ground and spun around her like a whirlpool.

I am the broken

I am the bruised

I am the poor ones

I have been used.

As Bella finished the song she stood up and the water shot into the air as it burst and went over the side of the cliff and she turned her eyes to the sky and looked at the moon and whispered something so low that I couldn't hear with even my vampire hearing.

"That was beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You are amazing Aunt Bella!" Amber yelled as they both ran and jumped into her arms as she smiled down at them and I stood in shock long with the rest of my family and I looked to them as I tried to read their thoughts but they were all in shock.

~*~

"Should one of us go after them?" Jasper asked as Laya laughed.

"I thought they needed to talk." Laya smiled.

"How did you know that?" Valeria asked beside of Jasper.

"Everyone talks about them. They have a betting pool going on to see if Bella will ever forgive him and when." Terry smiled on Valeria's back.

"You have a bet going on?" Rose asked as she cradled Quinn.

"That's not very nice." Esme sighed as she rocked Shay.

"I didn't know about a bet." Jenny said from Jacob's back.

"I thought that was a joke." Julie fumed from Seth's back.

"Who made the bet up?" I asked as Billie laughed on my back.

"Sarah and Amber did." Billie giggled as I gasped.

"And we just sent both of them off with the two responsible for the bet." Dallas sighed from beside me.

"Did you know about the bet?" Carlisle asked Sam as Mary laughed on his back.

"Talking to a doggie?" Mary giggled as Sam wined and shook his head.

"The kids are the ones who are doing the bet." Emily sighed from Sam's back.

"When did they start the bet?" Rachel asked from Paul's back as he barked.

"I'm not sure. I heard about it a week ago." Kim said from Jared's back.

"It was when Bella showed up to build the house." Jillian said from Sammie's back.

"The Cullens were already here when she came to visit but she never went into town." Stephanie said from Kevin's back.

"We honestly thought they were kidding." Carol said from Colin's back.

"We would have stopped it if they knew." Lilly said from Brady's back.

"Do you think we can bet?" Emmett chuckled as Savannah laughed from on his back.

"Bella said you liked to gamble." Savannah laughed.

"Well can we join?" Oliver asked as Tiffany giggled from his back.

"We are safe from the wrath of Bella but are you?" Tiffany giggled as his face fell.

"She's got you there." Sicily laughed.

"Bella would kill you." Conner laughed.

"Not to mention how miserable she could make you." Cassia smiled.

"Or how dangerous she can be." Thomas chuckled.

"She doesn't look dangerous." Trey said from Leah's back.

"But she is. I can tell by the look in her eyes." Shawn said from Lesley's back.

"At least he has some sense to tell before the fact." Scarlet smiled.

"Yes if he learned first hand he would be surprised." Laurent chuckled.

"Is she really that bad?" Miranda asked form Embry's back.

"She has sent me gifts since I was two so I find that hard to believe." Claire smiled from Quil's back as he wagged his tail and barked.

"To protect her family she has become strong." Ellis sang.

"And terrifying." Jackson added as Tammy giggled from his back.

"Scared of Auntie?" Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah!" Jackson yelled as we all laughed.

"Ellis?" Dallas asked from next to me and we turned to see her face blank and eyes glassy and when she came out of her vision she grinned wildly.

"Now that is a good idea mom. We should move unless you want to get wet." Ellis laughed as a roar echoed throughout the sky and trees and the water from the beach launched forward and tried to smack into us but we moved just in time as Ellis laughed.

"Told yah!" she sang as she took off running with Jackson to start the race.

"I hate not seeing Bella." I hissed as we ran.

"I think it's good that you can't." Dallas said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"If you cold that would mean Ellis or Bella is either dead or broke apart from the coven." Dallas said.

"Oh." I whispered as I looked down at the ground.

"Don't feel bad. Even if you could see Bella nothing would be for certain. She can make a decision in her mind while doing something entirely different. She confuses Ellis with that." Dallas said.

"How can she do that?" I asked.

"We're not really sure. It's like she makes a decision with her mind and keeps it there and then does something entirely different with the decision she made with her heart. You as well as Ellis are only capable of seeing the decision the mind makes." Dallas explained.

"That's interesting." I smiled as he chuckled.

"Mom was right about you." Dallas laughed.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"That you have a bubbly personality, are hyperactive, and completely charming." Dallas smiled.

"She said that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Did you expect her to say something bad?" Dallas asked.

"Well maybe." I sighed.

"She wouldn't do that. No matter how much you hurt her. She has never spoken anything bad about any of you." Dallas said.

"That's a real shock." I whispered.

"I don't see how. Mom's not the type of person who would run or turn her back on someone." Dallas said.

"But she turned her back on us. She won't even talk to us besides Carlisle and Esme or if we ask her a direct question." I frowned.

"You turned your back on her. Now she is standing above all of you shielding you from the world. She can't turn her back on you if you can't even reach her. She shields all of us. Sacrifices everything. It's who she is. A fighter, a warrior, a mother, a savior, a protector, name it and she'll be it. Anything you need she'll be. The only thing she is incapable of being now is a lover, a wife, a mate, or whatever you wish to call it. You can thank your brother for that one." Dallas said.

"He was just trying to protect her for your information!" Rose hissed and we looked up to see that everyone had slowed down to about the same pace so they could listen.

"Damn good job he did!" Dallas growled back at her.

"We were trying to keep her safe!" Emmett yelled.

"And yet here she is a vampire! You did a great job as her big brother!" Thomas snarled and Emmett looked taken back.

"It's my fault. If I didn't try to attack her that would have never happened." Jasper whispered and Valeria stopped and smacked him right across the face and we all stopped including the werewolves.

"What-" I started but Dallas shook his head to stop me and Valeria started.

"I am going to tell you this one time and only one time! You got that? Bella doesn't blame you! She never has! She felt safe with you no matter how little control you used to have! She would never get mad at you and she has never been scared that you would take her life. She loved you like a brother even when you couldn't get close to her. She has been waiting since that day to talk to you and tell you that everything would have been ok and that she doesn't blame you. She has waited since that very second you tried to lunge at her. And you better be damn well set on listening to her or next time I will not hold back." Valeria growled.

"But-" Jasper started.

"No buts!" Valeria hissed and he stepped back and sighed.

"Fine." Jasper said.

"Good now let's go. We have a race to win!" Valeria yelled as she ran passed everyone and then we all took off after them and I kept my eyes on Japer's back.

"He'll be fine." Dallas whispered from behind me.

"How do you know?" I growled.

"Because Bella said he would. She has always believed in him and has been waiting for the day she can tell him that this was not his fault and that it is her destiny to be a vampire." Dallas whispered.

"She actually believes that?" I asked.

"She sure does. She has told us time and time again." Dallas shrugged as we picked up our pace and ran faster.

"What is that sound?" I asked when a sweet melody hit my ears and everyone stopped.

"It's Bella. She's singing." Ellis whispered and the werewolves came out from behind the bushes in their swimwear.

"Oh my." Esme gasped when we too in the sight of Bella.

"She looks so sad." I whispered.

"It's the song of her heart. Just listen." Laurent said and everyone got quiet as she sang.

As Bella finished the song she stood up and the water shot into the air as it burst and went over the side of the cliff and she turned her eyes to the sky and looked at the moon and whispered something so low that I couldn't hear with even my vampire hearing.

"That was beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You are amazing Aunt Bella!" Amber yelled as they both ran and jumped into her arms as she smiled down at them and I stood in shock with everyone else.

"Only an angel can make the saddest song beautiful." Sam whispered as he crossed the line and Bella turned and smiled at us.

"Congrats Sam, Carlisle! You win!" Bella sang as she spun around with Amber and Sarah on her feet.

"Wait ago!" Amber yelled as she ran to Paul and jumped into his arms and Sarah ran to Jacob's.

"So who is ready to jump?" Sam smiled.

"I am." Bella, Embry, and Quil yelled.

"Three at a time. Let's go." Quil laughed as they stood at the side of the cliff.

"I bet I can make a bigger splash." Quil smiled.

"I doubt it." Bella smiled.

"Well duh. You just have to use your power and make the splash bigger." Embry laughed.

"Hey Embry?" Quil smiled.

"Yeah?" Embry smiled as they both crept up behind Bella.

"Do you think Bella can fly?" Quil grinned as Bella spun around and they grabbed her arms.

"We can see." Embry laughed.

"Don't you dare!" Bella screamed as they threw her over the cliff and we heard her scream with excitement and watched as she did flips and spins until she smacked into the water and popped up a few seconds later and waved for the guys to come down and then shot into the air as she stood on a block of ice she created and then did a flip as it fell into the water and landed behind Quil and Embry as she kicked them in the water.

"Payback's a bitch boys." Bella smiled as she jumped in the air to dive again.

We had been diving for about an hour when all of a sudden a scream filled the air and we turned to see a mountain lion lunge at Sarah and before anyone could move Bella had appeared in front of Sarah and pulled her into her chest as she punched the cat in the face and it went flying into a tree and dropped to the ground and hissed as Bella crouched and hissed back and then it turned and ran.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Bella asked soothingly.

"I thought it was going to eat me." Sarah shook from fear.

"I'd eat it before it ate you." Bella chuckled as Sarah laughed.

"Dad says I'm a danger magnet like you." Sarah giggled.

"Is that so. Well I-" Bella started but didn't finish as she picked Sarah up in her arms and moved to Jacob's side.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I smell dead vampires along with human blood." Bella hissed as everyone sniffed the air and froze.

"We need to get everyone back home." Bella said as the werewolves phased and everyone got on someone's back and we ran back to the La Push home.

When we reached the group of houses all the humans went inside and got everyone together as the werewolves stood outside with us in front of the houses.

"I'll go scan the forest with my family. You guard La Push and stay near the houses. They are close. The Cullens will help you." Bella ordered.

"We'll go with you." Edward said as he stood beside Bella.

"No you're not. This is not your job." Bella hissed as she clenched her fists.

"It's not yours either!" Edward yelled as he got right in Bella's face.

"Yes it is! You don't know a damn thing!" Bella screamed.

"Then tell me and I'll go with you!" Edward yelled back.

"You're not going!" Bella screamed.

"We are going!" Edward snarled.

"You are going to stay here with the werewolves!" Bella yelled.

"No! We are going with you!" Edward yelled.

"Your family is not supposed to fight! Stop thinking all about you and consider other people! You know Carlisle and Esme don't like to fight and value all life!" Bella yelled and we were all shocked that she was considering our feelings with the fight.

"We want to go with you." Esme said as she stepped beside Edward and Bella's face looked torn.

"This could turn into a fight." Bella said calmly to Esme.

"We want to help Bella. Please let us." Carlisle said from beside Esme and Bella sighed as she turned around and started to walk to the forest.

"If you want to come then come. If you don't stay here with the werewolves. If this turns into a fight you better cover your asses." Bella hissed as she punched a boulder that exploded into nothing but dust and we stood shocked for a minute until Bella and her coven started to run.

"Come on." Edward hissed as he ran after Bella with the rest of us and followed her as she ran above us on braches scanning the area.

"This way." Bella growled as she picked up speed and ran to the clearing where James, Laurent, and Victoria first met Bella and we looked around and saw newborns tearing each other apart and a few dead hikers lying on the ground.

"You!" Bella screamed and we all looked up and saw a crystal mirror that had a man's reflection in it.

"Hello Bella. It's been such a long time since I've seen your beautiful face. I see you have met another coven. I'd ask you about them, but your outfit is a little distracting." the man from the mirror that floated above the ground and showed his face that was angular and define and beautiful but scary with his deep red eyes and wavy black hair along with a charming smile.

"Bella, who is that?" I asked as everyone in her coven got in front of Bella and hissed at the mirror.

"Did you not tell them Bella. It's such a shame. They will die and not even know why." the man laughed as Bella went passed her coven and stood a foot away from the huge mirror.

"You won't touch them!" Bella screamed so low and venomously that I shivered into Jasper's side.

"My what a temper. It's a major turn on." the man smiled as he looked at Bella with lust.

"Who are you?" Edward growled and the man glared at him.

"My name is Darien Stronglock. I'm a wanted vampire for the Volturi and creator of most newborns and behind almost all vampire wars. I see that one of the men who fought in the vampire wars is here. Jasper Whitlock. I thought you were dead." Darien smiled.

"How do you know me?" Jasper asked as he stood in front of the mirror.

"I knew you when the war started. I watched it. You are an amazing leader. I could use someone like you." Darien smiled as Bella stood in front of Jasper snarling and showing her teeth.

"What do you want with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I have been alive for over many years. I have never met anyone who cold refuse me let alone beat me. That was until I met Bella. You see she can refuse me and even kill me. She's powerful, brave, and wise. She's also the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. That's why I have been hunting her down since I met her. I send newborn after newborn to kidnap her but they all fail. I watch her from afar and memorize her every move but she always gets better and makes more moves when another army goes after her. You see Jasper I am going to take Bella one way or another and she will be my mate. You will be my wife Isabella." Darien smiled as Bella pulled her fist back.

"Shut up and die." she punched the mirror and it broke into a thousand pieces and tuned into a mist as it disappeared and then the newborns turned there attention to Bella.

"You won't win. No matter what I won't let you." Bella growled as thirty newborns sprang and landed right on top of Bella.

"Bella!" everyone yelled as we all got ready to attack when we heard an ear piecing scream come from the pile of vampires and we all froze.

Please don't die Bella. Please don't die. I still need you. I still love you. Your still my best friend. You are still my sister. So don't you dare die and leave me alone!


	5. Ave Angelus Mortis Bellona

I do not own Twilight!- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 5- Ave Angelus Mortis Bellona

"Bella!" everyone yelled as I bit the neck of a female vampire that was trying to bite me and she screamed out in agonizing pain as I used my telekinesis to knock them all away from me as I laid on the ground and sat up as I turned my attention to the newborns that were backing away from me as I dropped the girl that I bit onto the ground and flung her into a nearby tree as my fingernails flashed different colors.

"Stay back!" I ordered my coven as I held my hand up as my nails glowed a icy blue and a ice wall formed in front of them.

"We can help!" Alice yelled as my coven grabbed her and pulled her behind the wall along with the rest of the family as I punched the ground beneath me and the entire field turned into ice and then I charged as my coven let the Cullens go when the wall broke and I charged the vampires as my coven waited near the start of the forest and the Cullens charged after me.

I grabbed a newborn that lunged at me and froze him into ice as I punched him and he broke into pieces. I used my telekinesis to throw three vampires towards the cliff that were about to jump Esme and I lifted her to my side as Carlisle ran to me and crouched in front of her. I then used my power to heal as I took care of Carlisle's wound on his left shoulder. I ran to the other side of the clearing and slammed into four newborns that were trying to attack my coven. They all looked at me pleadingly and I growled but nodded so they ran into different directions as they took out newborns making a run for it. I opened up my telepathic mind so I could hear if anyone was in danger. I turned when I heard Jasper's panic and saw seven newborns lunge at Alice at the same time. I roared loudly as everyone turned just in enough time to see me kick off the ground with such force that it exploded into a crater beneath me. I threw my right hand to the right as the newborns stopped in mid-air and were thrown backwards. I then stood in front of Alice as she ran to the other side of the field to Jasper as my nails turned icy and I punched the ground in front of me as the ice rose and surrounded the newborns as they were turned to ice. I ran towards them and crushed them with kicks when I smelt it. The smell of human blood. I turned my head to see Sarah come out of the woods looking around as every newborn turned to her and let their instincts take over as they threw every Cullen and Ice to the cliff that I was standing at seconds ago.

"No!" I ran around them and picked up Sarah and held her to my chest as I started to hum after placing an ice shield around the cliff as the Cullens inside looked at it and punched it but it just covered up the hole before they pulled their fist away.

"Cover your ears." I whispered to Sarah as she buried her face into me and covered her ears.

(So Cold-Breaking Benjamin)

Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one.

Hollow heroes separate, as they run.

You're so cold, keep your hand in mine.

Wise men wonder while strong men die.

Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Seth ran to me and I sat Sarah in the middle of them as I walked towards all eighty-five newborns that were under my hypnotic lullaby as the Cullens looked at me in shock as I released the ice shield knowing they were safe now.

Show me how it ends it's alright.

Show me how defenseless you really are.

Satisfied and empty inside.

Well, that's alright, let's give this another try.

I continued to sing as I pulled water from the air and plants around me and created a ribbon like whip that spun around me and smacked it into thirty newborns freezing them and then sliced through them once they were frozen.

If you find your family, don't you cry.

In this land of make-believe, dead and dry.

You're so cold, but you feel alive.

Lay your hand on me one last time.

I jumped in the air and formed balls of water in my hands and threw them at the fifteen vampires as they froze and then shattered.

Show me how it ends it's alright.

Show me how defenseless you really are.

Satisfied and empty inside.

Well, that's alright, let's give this another try.

I spun around like an ice skater on the field of ice and sent water bullets through the air as they hit twenty newborns and froze them before shattering them.

Show me how it ends it's alright.

Show me how defenseless you really are.

Satisfied and empty inside.

Well, that's alright, let's give this another try.

I sang as I spun in a circle as a spiral of overlapping water surrounded me and I jumped as I spun with the spiral and when I got in the middle of it I expanded it as the spirals exploded and shot icy needles over the ground beneath me freezing the last twenty newborns and then shattering them into millions of pieces.

It's alright. It's alright. It's alright.

It's alright. It's alright. It's alright.

It's alright. It's alright. It's alright.

I finished my song as I landed in the middle of the field facing the Cullens and my coven and whispered the same words I had on the cliff as ice fell to the ground along with water in a mist as the ice shattered and disappeared leaving only piles of frozen vampire parts and my coven quickly ran to burn the ice pieces as I breathed in and looked at my injured back and then saw Rosalie had a cut on her left arm and ran to her.

"Bella what are you doing?" Rose gasped as I held her hand in mine and my nails glowed a watery blue as it healed her wound.

"Emmett." I said as he looked at me and I started to heal his shoulders.

"You too Jasper." I frowned as I held my hand against his chest as his entire body had a watery mist surround him as it healed all the bite marks he had.

"Jackson." I smiled as I held my hands up and started to heal his neck that had a slight cut on the right side.

"Hold still Esme." I smiled as I healed the very small cuts that were from newborns gripping theirs nails into her arm.

"Carlisle." I breathed as I started to get tired from the power drainage and healed his arms and his left rib.

"Edward." I breathed as I placed my hands over his right arm and chest as well as his left side of his jaw to heal his wounds as he looked at me curiously and worriedly as I dropped my hands down to my sides and took deep breaths.

"Bella!" my coven yelled as my eyes snapped open and I took a calm and relaxed stance as I forced my breathing to level out and I saw Jasper looking at me funny.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"I felt your emotions for a second when you dropped your hands. You were feeling exhausted, broken, hurt, and in intense pain." Jasper said as everyone looked at me with worry and disbelief.

"Sorry about that. I've been blocking my emotions from you with my shield. I didn't want to burden you." I smiled apologetically as Laurent came to my side and whispered in my ear.

"I told the coven you were fine. Do you need help hunting?" Laurent asked.

"I may. Would you come with me?" I asked as he kissed my forehead.

"If that's what you want." Laurent smiled as the coven ran to me and I looked over them and saw that they had no wounds and I smiled.

"I see us having no wounds makes you happy." Ellis chimed as I smiled.

"I want you all to inspect the area. Laurent and I will go together. All of you are to escort the werewolves back. Tell them that we will talk in the morning and I'll make breakfast for the living. Once you are done run to our house. Take the Cullens with you. That is if they want to go." I said as they all nodded and looked to Carlisle.

"We'll go. Would you like me to check your wounds?" Carlisle asked me.

"Why don't you heal them yourself?" Rose asked.

"Because to heal her own wounds it takes twice the energy since she is using a power that is for others on herself. She could have healed her wounds but then she would be too drained to heal yours." Valeria explained as all the Cullens looked wide eye at me.

"I'll be fine Carlisle. I'm a fast healer." I smiled as Laurent locked his arm around my waist.

"Ready to go leader?" he smiled as I scowled at him.

"Stop calling me that and yes." I grinned as we ran into the woods and when we got far enough away Laurent lifted me onto his back and ran with me deep into the forest.

"Sorry." I smiled as he sat down and put me on the soft grass in front of us.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stand up much longer on your own so I chose to put my arm around your waist to hold up your weight for you. I thought Edward was going to attack me." Laurent laughed as he looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine brother." I smiled as he grinned.

"I love when you call me that sister."

"How about we hunt now?"

"I think you should. You used a lot of energy. It took everything I had not to run to your side."

"Sorry for worrying you." I smiled as he lifted me up and we started the hunt.

~*~

I watched as Bella and Laurent disappeared into the woods and I looked at Edward who was still stunned from Laurent placing his arm around Bella. I thought he was going to kill him for that.

"Let's go." Dallas said as everyone ran with the werewolves back to the La Push houses.

"Sarah!" Jenny yelled when we got to the home that had everyone out in human form besides the kids who I could hear sleeping inside.

"Hey mom." Sarah said nervously as Jenny picked her up and then Jacob and the others appeared after phasing and changing into clothes.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought I lost you." Jenny said as tears rolled down her face and Jacob looked just as pained as he held them both with all his might.

"Bella protected me. Just like she said she would. She held me close and sang. She was beautiful. She turned everything to ice. She is like an ice angel! You should have seen her dancing across the field that she turned to solid ice. Everything was like a winter wonderland. You should have seen it mom! Bella is an angel! There is no way she is a vampire! She is an angel! I know it!" Sarah yelled excitedly as everyone laughed including Jenny and Jacob.

"That she is. No word can describe her better. Where we would be without her? I don't want to think of." Jenny shook her head.

"Hey Quil, Embry. Bella said that we can all come back to her house in the morning for breakfast." Seth grinned as Embry and Quil bumped fists and danced around yelling 'Bella's Food!' loudly as we all laughed.

"We'll see you in the morning then." Dallas smiled as we ran behind him to Bella's house and when we got there everyone went in different directions.

"You can wait in the living room. We just need to check the house and make sure nobody snuck in. Like stalker vampires." Ellis smiled with a growl sounding in her throat as she tried to hold it back.

"All right." I smiled as I guided the family to the large living room and we sat silently not knowing what to say until Emmett sucked in a deep breath.

"That was awesome." he grinned from ear to ear.

"I can't believe that was Bella." Jasper said.

"It was her. Sacrificing little thing. She healed us instead of herself." Rose sighed as she leaned into Emmett.

"She wouldn't have gotten a scratch but she was watching all of you. We finally had to interfere to help. We only fight when another vampire outside our Coven needs help because Bella always gets hurt." Dallas said as he filed in with everyone else.

"Is Laurent Bella's mate?" Alice asked toward Dallas as everyone laughed.

"Absolutely not. They are like brother and sister." Valeria laughed.

"Forget 'like' they straight up 'are'!" Thomas laughed.

"Why did he put his hand around her waist then?" Alice asked.

"Because she was low on energy duh! If she was human and was wobbly you would help her stand up. It's the same thing now." Scarlet rolled her eyes as we all made the 'oh' sound.

"Who is Darien exactly?" I asked as they all tensed and their eyes turned black.

"Bella is going to tell you." Dallas growled.

"When?" Edward asked.

"When the werewolves get here." Bella said as she entered the room with Laurent standing beside her looking at her like a concerned brother.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as Bella walked up the steps.

"I'm going to take a shower. Then I am going to start cooking." Bella said as she climbed the stairs and disappeared.

"Is her cooking that good?" Esme laughed.

"Yes it is. She has won many awards for recipes." Sicily smiled.

"And you can't have them!" Bella yelled as we heard the water turn on and we laughed.

"Like I can cook!" Sicily yelled back.

"Bella can I pick your outfit?" Alice asked.

"Sure. You know where my closet is. Just set them on my bed." Bella yelled as Alice squealed and grabbed Rose's hand as they both ran to inspect Bella's closet.

"I hope they don't get lost." Oliver grinned as Alice and Rose screamed and we ran up stairs and saw them both in Bella's closet that was actually bigger than Alice's.

"Wow." Emmett, Jasper, Jackson, and Edward breathed.

"Clothes pile up over the years." Bella said as we all spun around as she stood in the doorway in a silk white robe that was tied with sapphire belt and I didn't need an ability to know that Edward was going to have trouble just standing there.

"Have you decided what you wanted me to wear?" Bella asked as she passed all of us and walked into the closet.

"This." Alice grinned as she handed Bella her outfit and she nodded.

"I need to change. I'll see you guys downstairs." Bella said as she shut her closet door and we all ran downstairs and I looked at Edward's eyes that were darkened.

Sorry about that son.

~*~

I can't believe Bella came out dressed like that. It took all of my power not to run to her. The way she fought today was amazing. Her song was dark but beautiful as well. I wonder if she will ever sing in the peaceful voice that sends you end to a state of bliss.

"Edward what are you so deep in thought about?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's singing." I answered.

"That was something now wasn't it?" Emmett grinned.

"Amazing is more like it." Rose sang.

"Dangerous but beautiful." Dallas smiled.

"You just said she was beautiful." Oliver teased.

"She is and you were the one who kept thinking she was an angel and then said that you got a love bite from an angel." Dallas laughed along with us.

"That sounds like what Emmett did to Rose." Esme laughed.

"It took us forever to get him to stop calling me 'God'." Carlisle laughed.

"Did you call Laurent that?" Dallas grinned as Oliver snarled and went to tackle him but Dallas swayed on his feet and was behind him when Dallas grabbed his arm and kicked him and they were both sent into the wall leaving a huge dent and destroying a few vases.

"That was Bella's favorite vase." Ellis gasped and then quickly moved out of the way and everyone followed suit as Bella appeared from the stairs in the doorframe wearing a strapless white cotton knee length dress with blue on the bottom lace and blue around her waist with a blue diamond at the cut of the bust.

"What was that?" Bella asked as she moved gracefully toward Oliver and Dallas.

"Dallas started it!" Oliver yelled.

"He attacked me and threw me into a wall!" Dallas said as Bella looked at the wall and stopped mid-step.

"My vase?" Bella said as everything fell silent as Bella spread her feat while crossing her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrow at them with her hip jutted out and she looked intimidating and deadly.

"We're sorry." they both yelled.

"Is my vase broken?" Bella asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah." Dallas said as he looked at the ground.

"What have I told you about wrestling in the house?!" Bella yelled as we all jumped.

"Not to." they both answered looking at their feet.

"But you did it anyways! Clean up this mess and find me a new vase! Do not make me ground the both of you!" Bella yelled.

"Right mom!" they both yelled as Bella stormed off and headed to the kitchen.

"Would you like to help me cook, Esme?" Bella smiled.

"Uh, yes." Esme said stunned as she followed Bella to the kitchen.

"You guys are idiots." Scarlet frowned at them.

"I already ordered a new vase. Don't worry. It will be here in the morning." Ellis laughed.

"Emmett can you come here for a minute? You too Thomas." Bella called from the kitchen as Emmett and Thomas both disappeared and returned to the living room a moment later both carrying two steel tables.

"What are those?" I asked confused.

"Tables for the wolves. Bella said that they eat a lot and they sometimes fight at the table and they would break a regular one so she ordered these." Emmett grinned.

"We need to get the chairs." Thomas said as he sat down the tables and joined them together to the right side of the room.

"Bella where are the chairs?" Emmett yelled.

"In here. Would you mind setting them up?" Bella called as the smell of human food filled the house.

"Sure thing Bells." Emmett grinned as he ran to the kitchen.

"He seems happier." Rose smiled.

"He is. This has been an interesting night for him." Jasper chuckled.

"Bella?" Ellis asked and we turned to see Bella speed passed us and clutch Ellis's hands as she pulled her into her lap.

"What do you see?" Bella asked as she closed her eyes and then opened them a second later and gasped.

"You can't leave!" Ellis yelled as she clung to Bella.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bella said looking confused and lost in thought.

"What do you mean leave?!" Dallas yelled as he appeared by her side and touched Ellis's hand and gasped.

"What were you doing with Darien?!" Dallas asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Bella snarled as she comforted Dallas and Ellis.

"What was it?" Alice asked.

"I saw Bella running through a battle field and then a forest shouting and looking for someone with worry and fear on her features. Then she was out on the lake out back screaming towards the skies and then the vision shifted to her standing in front of Darien with his arms wrapped around her as she turned her face and looked at someone brokenly but determined and mouthing 'I love you, be safe' and then she was gone." Ellis said as we all looked at Bella who was looking at something far away.

"You can't go!" Oliver yelled as her coven formed a half circle around her on the floor with Ellis and Dallas in her lap clutching her for dear life.

"We don't want you to go." Cassia sobbed.

"I'm not going. I don't understand the vision." Bella said confused.

"I only saw clips. You still haven't decided anything but something is trying to make that happen. Darien must be planning something and that will be the effect of it." Ellis said.

"But why would you leave?" Sicily shook with silent sobs.

"I wouldn't." Bella said.

"You would. For only one reason. The only reason you would ever go willingly with Darien." Ellis sobbed and everybody froze.

"You can't do that again!" they all yelled.

"We won't survive this time." Thomas shook with silent cries.

"You can't leave!" Scarlet sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and buried her head in her hair.

"Do what again?" Alice asked as we stood watching the scene.

"Bella left for a month once. We were all attacked and Ellis was injured badly. She knew that the army of vampires were only after her so she left and they followed. We tracked her down and every time we got close we would just find ashes of other vampires and Ellis would search the future for her praying it wasn't her but it was hard to see her since she left but Ellis refused to cut the bond with her so she could still see clips. We finally caught up with her a month later while she was fighting off two armies and a total of 217 vampires. She almost died because she used so much power on shielding us. We thought we had lost her. After she destroyed the threat to us she was going to leave so that anyone else who came after her to try and capture her would not hurt us. We refused to let her go and she decided to stay but we all knew that if her past put us in danger she would leave though we would follow." Laurent explained as we all stood in shock.

"You had two armies chasing you?" I choked.

"Yes. There was another one. I killed that army a week before my family showed up." Bella whispered.

"You can't leave me!" Ellis sobbed as she clung to her with everything she had and I actually thought she would break her bones.

"I won't." Bella said as she tried to soothe Ellis.

"We won't let him near you." Oliver growled.

"You won't go near him!" Bella growled.

"What?" Oliver yelled as he jumped from her fierce tone.

"He could kill you." Bella said panic taking control of her features.

"He could kill you!" Conner yelled.

"He won't kill me. He wants me to-" she didn't finish.

"What's wrong?" Valeria asked.

"He wouldn't." Bella said talking to herself.

"Bella what is it?" Laurent asked.

"How could he?" Bella asked as she stood up shaking and started to pace.

"How could he what?" Oliver asked as we all watched her pace back and forth with her right arm crossed across her chest and her left arm bent to where her hand was against her chin.

"Would he really go that far?" Bella asked to no one.

"What are you talking about?" Sicily asked.

"He isn't going to get away with it." Bella said.

"Would you tell us what you are talking about?" Dallas asked worry on his face.

"How far will he go?" Bella asked as I came up behind her and locked my arms around her to keep her still.

"What are you thinking Bella?" I asked as she seemed to snap out of her trance and looked up at me with beautiful eyes filled with concern and worry.

"I know what he wants." Bella said as her face became a mask of no emotion as she went to the kitchen.

"She'll tell us along with the wolves." Ellis said watching me curiously as she grinned and I caught a glimpse of Bella and I dancing at her prom from when she was human and I gasped.

"I get glimpses of Bella's past as she remembers them. She'll shield her memories before I can go too deep though." Ellis smiled.

"What did you see?" Dallas asked as she held out her hand and he touched it and looked like he was choking.

"She hid that memory well. I didn't think she would ever show it to you." Dallas said.

"You knew!" Ellis cried.

"It's her story. Not mine." Dallas said looking at the ground as the door rang.

"Come in!" Bella's voice boomed making me jump.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jacob laughed as he stepped in the house.

"Come and eat guys!" Bella yelled as she came out of the kitchen with treys of food floating around her along with drinks.

"Glad to see you are looking better." Sam smiled as Bella grinned.

"Well I need to get a few more pounds on you guys so dig in." Bella laughed.

"You always make the best food." Paul laughed.

"She used to send them food and recipes." Laurent explained before we could ask.

"Where are the wives and kids?" Ellis asked.

"They have shopping, cleaning, sports, friends, and other human stuff." Sam smiled as Bella laughed.

"So we are having a werewolf and vampire breakfast. We already ate so it's all yours." Bella laughed and everyone joined in.

"Glad I get your cooking instead of dad's." Kevin grinned as Jacob smacked his head.

"I can cook." Jacob argued.

"Of course you can but that doesn't mean it's edible." Bella smiled as he threw an apple at her and her nails glowed white as it froze in midair and spun as it smacked Jacob in the head.

"Nice!" Sammie laughed.

"So how was the fight anyways?" Trey asked.

"You didn't see it?" I asked.

"No we phased back before the fight to check through town for Sarah." Shawn explained.

"It was awesome." Paul laughed.

"You should have seen Bella dancing around and taking down the vampires." Jacob laughed.

"And singing." Seth smiled.

"What did you say when you stopped dancing?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Bella answered.

"But you said something on the cliff too." Jacob said.

"So?" Bella smiled.

"So what was it?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell them." Oliver laughed as Bella punched him.

"Use words not fists." Oliver hissed at her.

"A verbis ad verbera." Bella hissed and Oliver frowned.

"English please." Oliver sighed.

"She said 'From words to blows'." Laurent smiled as Bella growled.

"You know Latin?" I asked as she turned her eyes to mine.

"Yeah and other languages." she grinned.

"Show off." Oliver muttered as Bella hissed.

"Don't be like that Angus Dei." Oliver smiled and Bella froze.

"Don't call me that." she whispered cold and deadly.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

"The lamb of God." Carlisle answered.

"Is that what she said on the cliff and in the battle field?" Seth asked.

"No." Laurent smiled.

"Then what did she say?" Embry asked.

"I said the name that was given to me by armies. They called me that since they first attacked me and I say it out loud after every fight or when I just need to think. If anyone is close enough to hear me they will immediately leave." Bella answered.

"The armies of vampires gave you a name?" Jasper said shocked.

"Yes." Bella sighed as she leaned back in a chair and closed her eyes as she rocked back and forth.

"Well what is it?" Emmett asked as we all looked at Bella.

"Ave Angelus Mortis Bellona." Bella whispered and Jasper jumped up in shock.

"That's you?!" he yelled as he appeared by her side.

"Yes." Bella sighed as Jasper picked up her hand and kissed it as she laughed.

"I see you have met some of my friends." Bella laughed.

"I heard rumors from Peter but never your name. Just your war name." Jasper smiled.

"Why did you just kiss her hand?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Any man who has served in the army is supposed to kiss the hand of the maiden who shelters him. Bella has been sheltering all vampires who are protectors like myself. Peter did the same thing. By kissing her hand it shows that we are not against her and do not wish to raise an army." Jasper laughed as he stood up.

"You didn't have to do that. I know you would never hurt me Jazz." Bella smiled.

"What does 'Ave Angelus Mortis Bellona' mean?" Alice asked.

"'Ave' is a Latin name for females and means hail or all bow to." Jasper said.

"'Angelus Mortis' means Angel of Death in Latin." Laurent said.

"'Bellona' is a female Latin name for Goddess of War." Carlisle said.

"So my name means All Hail Angel of Death Goddess of War." Bella said as everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"It is a title isn't it?" Ellis laughed.

"So that's what you whispered." Jacob smiled.

"Yep." Bella grinned.

"You're scary Aunt Bella." Sammie grinned as she laughed.

"How did you get the title?" I asked.

"From killing as many vampires as a reaper, looking like a goddess, singing like an angel, and fighting in all wars as well as conquering them." Bella sighed as her eyes shown with sadness.

"Why do you fight if it makes you unhappy?" Rose asked.

"So you don't have to. Nobody should be forced into the life I have been given. So to keep everyone else from taking this life I grasp onto it and fight with everything I got." Bella shrugged as Rose looked at her with amazement and admiration.

"So about the fight yesterday. Who was in charge of it? We got there after the fight started so we didn't have a chance to see who was in charge." Sam said.

"Darien Maximum Stronghold." Bella said as she stood up and walked to the front of the tables and we all took a seat as Dallas stood to the left of Bella and Laurent to the right.

"Darien is a powerful vampire with the ability to control crystals and jewels. He can appear anywhere by bringing up a crystal like mirror then showing his reflection in it. He was changed by Laurent and would appear out of the blue and visit him. He is in charge of many vampire wars and creates armies then sends them loose. The Volturi have been after him since his creation but he can escape into his mirrors and appear anywhere in the world. Darien witnessed the war Jasper fought in and that's how he knew him. As I told you he would appear out of the blue and one day after my change he appeared just like that and saw me. He was immediately interested in me and tried to convince me to go with him but I refused. He had never been refused before because of his fame and power and when I turned him down continuously he got obsessed with me. He followed me everywhere and refused to leave me alone. Laurent told him that he had to leave so Darien tried to strike him and I attacked. He was amazed by my power and tried to take me with him into the mirrors but my ice froze the mirror and kept me out of it. After that he sent armies after me to bring me to him but I destroyed them all and my war name got started. Darien wants me to marry him and is willing to do anything to get me to. The vision Ellis had of me with Darien when he took me away means one thing. He is going to capture someone I would trade my life for. He knows how far I will go to protect you all and he knows I will trade my job as protector to save you and be with him for eternity. If he wants me all he has to do is get one of you. He knows it and I know it. I know how far he will go and he will go much farther than just kidnapping. He'll do anything." Bella said emotionlessly as her coven growled.

"So that's what you were talking to yourself about." Emmett whispered before standing up and running to Bella and picking her up in a huge hug.

"I will not let him take you." Emmett said as he held her tightly.

"I wouldn't worry about me." Bella said as Jasper looked at the table.

"If I wouldn't have attacked you, you wouldn't be living this life." Jasper frowned and Bella floated him in the air over to her and looked him straight in the eye.

"I never, ever blamed you Jasper. I mean never. Don't you dare insult me and you by saying it was your fault. Even if you were able to bite me you would have felt my love and worry for you and stopped. You are my brother no matter what. So don't start with the blame game because I'm not playing. You understand me?" Bella said fiercely and truthfully.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper chuckled as Bella sat him down beside Alice and she mouthed thank you at her as she nodded.

"So Darien has been after you since you were turned?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks after I took her away from you meaning one week after she woke up." Laurent said.

"So what are you going to do?" Embry asked.

"I am going to fight him. If he comes after you I'll attack." Bella said.

"Then we'll help." Emmett grinned.

"No you're not." Bella hissed.

"Yes we are." Emmett growled.

"No means no." Bella growled.

"We want to help." Esme pleaded.

"You aren't going to fight." Bella said strongly.

"We want to. We love you." Alice said as Bella froze before taking a deep breath.

"You aren't fighting." Bella growled.

"Yes we are. We will protect you." Jasper said.

"No you're not!" Bella yelled.

"They want to help. Let them. We could use it." Sam sighed.

"What do you mean we?" Bella snarled.

"We are going to help too." Kevin smiled and Bella looked as if she just got a punch to the gut as her eyes went wide.

"You are not!" Bella screamed.

"You can't do it alone." Jacob said.

"You are so not fighting." Bella hissed.

"We are and there is nothing you can do about it." Paul laughed as Bella smiled at him.

"Then fight me." Bella grinned.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"If you want to fight then you will need to fight me first." Bella grinned.

"We aren't going to fight you." Seth said.

"If you want to fight then you will. You can't take on Darien alone. You need training. My training. If I think you can handle it then you may fight when the time comes." Bella laughed.

"Are you serious?" Ellis asked.

"I don't know if they will be able to survive your training." Laurent laughed.

"I don't know either." Thomas chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"You may not survive under Bella's training. She trained all of us but never went all out." Dallas grinned.

"I need to get ready for a shift at the hospital. When I get back around three o'clock then we'll start he training. Carlisle would you like to come with me?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled as Bella disappeared upstairs.

"You may want to hunt again." Carlisle said towards me.

"I know. We all are going to need a power up." I chuckled.

"My family can help you train until I get back." Bella smiled as she appeared in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a midnight blue button up dress shirt and blue heels with a white doctor's coat and a bag.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. It's the only way to keep everyone safe." Bella sighed as she linked elbows with Carlisle.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Yep. Buy guys. The fridge is open. Don't break my house." Bella laughed as they vanished and we all turned around to face Dallas who was laughing.

"I think we should go outside." Dallas grinned as we all followed him silently out the back door.

"Let the training begin!" Ellis yelled and the next thing I saw was Jasper getting knocked across the field along with Emmett and I knew the fighting had started.


	6. Never Fade Away

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 6- Never Fade Away

"Let the training begin!" I yelled as Thomas turned into steel and punched Emmett in the gut while Oliver ran through Jasper and then kicked him in the stomach as he stood in shock and they were both sent flying back passed Edward and I walked over to Esme as I pulled out my cell and dialed mom's number.

"You don't have to fight. You can watch with me on the bench." I smiled as she smiled relieved at me.

"Thank you. I didn't want to fight with any of you children." she sighed as we walked over to the bench and watched as the wolves got ready and mom answered the phone.

"Hello?" mom asked.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Ellis. Is there something you need?"

"A thunderstorm would be nice."

"Alright. Give me a second." mom laughed as the wind shifted as the precipitation in the air grew and it started to rain slightly as thunderclouds rolled in.

"Thanks mom. I need to go now." I laughed.

"Alright. Bye. I love you." mom chimed.

"I love you too." I sang as I hung up the phone.

"Thunder?" Esme asked.

"Mom controlled the water in the air through the precipitation and created storm clouds which make thunder. Remember that her power over water extends to water in the air." I smiled as she smiled back.

"Ok guys. Have fun and don't kill anyone this time." I laughed as they chuckled and started to fight as Esme watched quietly beside me.

"What's wrong with Jared, Quil, and Lesley?" Esme asked as Dallas walked right passed them and ran full speed to Scarlet's side.

"Dallas is putting images in their heads. His power isn't only useful to give information. It can confuse the enemy and even frighten them. He is probably showing them images of random things. They can move if they want but they will be blind until my brother releases them." I explained as Conner punched the ground in front of Jacob and Seth as iron came out from the ground beneath them and they jumped out of the way as iron tried to incase around their paws.

"And that is?" Esme asked.

"Conner is using his power over iron to trap the wolves. If he can get a hold of you the iron clings to you and makes it hard for you to move. If he hits you with his iron it is like getting hit with a brick wall but harder." I laughed as he manipulated the iron around himself and created a defensive wall as Jacob and Seth slammed right into it.

I laughed as Valeria used her power over emotions to make Sammie sad and he sat on the ground and wined as Sam attacked her from behind and they began to fight equally with each other.

"Valeria is an amazing fighter." Esme smiled as Valeria did a back flip and punched a tree as she threw it at Sam who jumped up and landed on it as he launched at her but she spun around and grabbed him by the fur and threw him into Sammie who growled as he came out of his depression.

"Bella taught her how to use her power in battle to her advantage." I smiled and then grabbed Esme's hand as I moved toward the other bench just as Laurent threw Jackson into the bench we were sitting in and I laughed again.

I turned my attention to Sicily who was using her power to see bonds to find out which people she could attack to make another mad. She smiled as she decided to make Emmett angry along with Jasper by throwing things at Alice and Rose and they both snarled at her as they ran full speed at her but Oliver appeared in front of her and held her into his chest as his eyes flashed and Jasper and Emmett went right though him and Sicily as they collided together with the sound of thunder.

"That is a useful power." Esme complimented as she giggled as Jasper and Emmett yelled at each other.

"Bella trained all of us so we could defend ourselves if something ever happened to her. If we think you all are capable of learning then we will give her the go to train you." I smiled as she nodded in understanding.

I looked back to the field as Leah and Collin attacked a tree while Cassia stood behind them laughing hysterically as she created illusions in their heads.

"She is an illusionist correct?" Esme smiled as I nodded.

I looked over at Alice who was fighting with Dallas and Jasper ran to her side and then I smiled at his protectiveness of her. I then looked at Edward who was easily dodging Thomas's attack while Scarlet teleported around him and he grabbed her arm and slung him into Thomas as she yelped and Dallas growled furiously as he ran full speed at Edward and they collided in mid-air as Dallas tried to rip Edward's arm off but he grabbed his arms instead and threw him into the ground.

"He won't get mad will he?" Esme asked worriedly.

"This is training and the better Edward fights the more Dallas will like him. He thinks the men should be strong enough to protect the women and their family." I rolled my eyes.

"Dallas sounds like Jasper." she laughed along with me.

I looked to the right and saw Emmett and Paul along with Brady charge at Conner who had surrounded Rose, Kevin, and Jared with iron and was now tossing them through the air as he held them by a rope made of iron that came up from the ground and he released them as they were sent flying back into Alice, Jasper, and Jackson who were fighting with Cassia, Valeria, and Dallas.

"This is getting intense." I grinned as Sam and Jacob ran as they zigzagged around one another and then launched as they landed on top of Oliver and Scarlet as they both laughed before Scarlet teleported above Jacob and kicked him over as he collided with Kevin and Embry as Oliver went though the ground and came up behind Sam and grabbed him by his tail and threw him over towards the left and he collided with Alice and Rosalie as they both growled as they made impact.

"Alice is starting to get mad." Esme laughed as Alice got up and swayed as she spun around with amazing speed and kicked Thomas in the stomach as he was sent flying through two trees before hitting a boulder and Valeria screeched and ran at Alice but Rose grabbed her by the arm and punched her in the face as she was sent flying into Oliver who caught her carefully and snarled at Rose who smirked as Emmett stood beside her and growled.

"Maybe we should go one on one now!" I yelled as my family relaxed positions and smiled.

"That would be nice. I haven't had this much fun since Bella decided to help me train." Valeria smiled.

"I know. We never get to fight because she always kills them before we get there." Thomas laughed as they all walked over to us along with the wolves and Cullens.

"So who goes first?" Dallas asked.

"I got an idea!" Scarlet laughed as she disappeared and then reappeared with a black hat that had paper in it.

"Draw names?" I asked.

"Yep!" Scarlet laughed as she handed me the hat.

"Esme?" I smiled as she drew out two folded pieces of paper.

"Sam and Ellis." Esme smiled as I laughed.

"You want me to fight too?" I asked as she grinned.

"Of course." Sicily rolled her eyes as Scarlet laughed.

"Alright. Ready Sam?" I smiled as he growled and went to the field.

~*~

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked towards Dallas.

"She'll be fine. She is a capable fighter thanks to Bella's training." Dallas smiled reassuringly.

"You all are amazing fighters. I've never seen a coven so well trained for battle. Not even the Volturi are able to use their powers with such positive results." Jasper said amazed.

"Yeah well when you got Ice Angel watching over you you pick up a few things." Oliver grinned as he nodded towards the field and turned to see Ellis and Sam looking at me.

"They want you to start the match." Edward said as he chuckled.

"Begin!" I called as they both hissed and Sam launched forward at Ellis as she giggled and dodged at the last second.

"She's so small." Emmett said as Alice huffed beside him.

"We small people have our advantages." Alice grinned as Ellis jumped out of the way of Sam's teeth and then got behind him as she grabbed his tail and spun him around in a tornado fashion and then let him go as he skidded across the ground and when he stopped and tried to get up his legs wobbled underneath him.

"See." Alice said smugly as Emmett chuckled.

"Hey Sam! You going to let a little girl beat you?" Emmett teased as Sam straightened out and growled.

"Ellis is going to kill you." Dallas laughed towards Emmett.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked.

"You made fun of her height." Dallas grinned as we heard a howl and saw Sam getting thrown right at Emmett and they collided as they were both sent flying back.

"I would say that Ellis wins." I smiled as everyone laughed.

"I told you I can fight." Ellis grinned as she sat back down beside of me and pulled out two names.

"Quil and Valeria." Ellis laughed as Valeria skipped out on the field and Quil followed.

"This should be fun." Oliver laughed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Valeria likes to mess with her enemies emotions to make them super depressed so they just sit and wine. She made this one newborn who showed up while Bella was out hunting so sad that he dropped too the ground and started to dry sob for hours until Bella showed up and told the newborn to leave so he did and came back with a coven who thanked Bella for not killing him." Thomas laughed.

"Begin!" I called as Quil charged at Valeria who stared at Quil as he slowed his pace and started to wine.

"That was fast." Jasper said amazed.

"It takes you awhile to change an emotion completely." Alice said.

"I know. How did she do that?" Jasper said.

"Valeria focuses on one emotion completely. She will bring out that emotion and make it stronger than others. Jasper sees the emotions as well and influences them but doesn't completely change them like Valeria does." Conner explained.

"I see." Jasper said curtly as he watched Quil growl as Valeria laughed and ran full speed at him as she screeched and his eyes went wide with fear as he yelped and ran backwards but Valeria had jumped in the air and landed behind him as she growled and anger flashed in his eyes as Valeria looked at him in surprise before she dodged a paw.

"This one has a strong will." Valeria smiled.

"So that means he wins right?" Ellis asked.

"Yep. If he can snap out of my control and resist it he wins." Valeria smiled as Quil barked.

"So who is next?" Emmett asked excitedly as Valeria drew two names.

"Sammie and Rosalie." Valeria smiled as both participants stepped out on the field.

"This is going to be sweet." Emmett whistled as Rose glared at him and he chuckled.

"Begin." I called as Sammie crouched before running toward Rosalie and she sighed bored as she sped out of the way and came up behind him and reached for his fur as he spun around and snapped at her hand as she revved back and punched his nose and he was sent skidding backwards as he yelped and then growled.

"Remember he is still young and go easy on him." Edward said.

"What?" Rose asked confused now.

"Sam thought it. I just announced it." Edward explained as Sammie leaped at Rosalie and knocked her to the ground as she kicked him off and they both ran full speed at each other snarling as Rose grabbed his jaw and clamped it shut as he put his paw on her leg ready to rip it off.

"I think this is a tie." I called as they released one another and walked over towards us.

"This is going to take forever." Emmett wined.

"Emmett and Dallas." Rosalie laughed as Emmett grinned.

"Forever isn't so long." Dallas said as they pranced out on the field.

"Begin." I sang as Dallas swayed to the left and then crossed in a zigzag formation and was beside Emmett before he could react and kicked him in the ribs as the sound of thunder went off and then I felt it start to rain harder.

"Bella must be getting annoyed." Ellis smiled as Dallas chuckled out on the field as Emmett ran at him and went to punch him but Dallas crouched down and then pounced up as he head butted Emmett in the chin and he was sent flying back again.

"That's going to hurt." Valeria laughed as Dallas rubbed his head.

"I hope he's alright." I whispered as Dallas chuckled and then Emmett snarled as he took cautious steps and sniffed the air.

"Dallas just took his sight from him." Oliver laughed.

"He better not hurt him." Rose snarled as Emmett dodged Dallas's attack at the last second and kicked him.

"He'll be fine." Scarlet laughed.

"That looks painful." Jasper chuckled when Dallas drop kicked Emmett and then jumped in the air as he slammed him into a pine tree by the throat.

"But it's still Emmett." Edward chuckled.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked.

"Dallas." they all said.

"Do you think I should call it?" I laughed as Dallas put Emmett in a headlock.

"I think so." Ellis sighed.

"Dallas wins!" I yelled as they both jumped up off the ground and Emmett demanded a rematch.

"What was he showing you?" Rose asked.

"Different battles that Bella has been in. I saw it through Bella's eyes so I thought different attacks were coming at me. She wasn't kidding about always fighting. I have never seen so many battles at once." Emmett frowned.

"So who is next?" Alice asked as Dallas drew out two names.

"Edward and Conner." Dallas smiled as Edward and Conner stepped out on the field.

"Be careful Conner!" Cassia called as he smiled and waved at her.

"Begin." I called as I laughed and Conner was in front of Edward in a second.

"He's fast." Jasper gasped as Edward dodged his punch that slammed into the ground creating a crater and then iron came up from where his hand made contact at and a chain formed as it wrapped around his arm and he slung it around like a lasso.

"You've been letting him watch those country westerns with Bella again." Ellis smiled towards Cassia who laughed.

Conner threw the lasso at Edward as he dodged at the last second every time so he wouldn't have time to rebound and hit him with it. When he swung again Edward grabbed hold of the chain and pulled back as Conner was lifted off the ground and sent flying back right into Edward's fist and then he fell backwards as the chain broke and Cassia growled a feral growl and we all looked at her.

"Cassia is very protective of her man." Ellis smiled as we all smiled slightly.

Conner put up an iron wall around himself just as Edward went to jump on him and he slammed into it with a sound like thunder. Just as Edward's feet hit the ground Conner was above him ready to punch him into the ground but Edward flipped back and kicked him right in the chest as he jumped over him and grabbed his arms as he held his teeth just a centimeter away from his neck.

"Edward wins!" I laughed as Conner grinned and patted Edward on the back and shook his hand.

"Thomas and Paul." Conner grinned after drawing out two more names.

"Begin!" I called over top of the thunder and Paul growled as he ran full speed at Thomas who engulfed himself in steel and punched the ground below him sending out a wave of rubble towards Paul who jumped out of the way skillfully.

"Thomas is really powerful." Alice said.

"His steel only intensifies his attacks." Valeria smiled.

Thomas then jumped at Paul as he spun around and kicked with his hind legs and knocked him right in the face as he was sent flying back and Paul ran after him.

"That was a nice move." Dallas complemented.

Thomas then did a handstand and lifted off the ground as he spun around and kicked Paul in the side as he bit down onto his pants leg and they were both sent into a tree.

"I think this is a tie!" I called as they both straightened themselves out and walked towards us.

"Next we have Seth and Alice." Thomas laughed as he drew two names and they both went out to the field.

"Begin!" I laughed as Alice danced beautifully as she spun around in a circle and Seth pounced at her but couldn't keep up with her movements.

"She reminds me of Bella." Ellis smiled as Seth jumped at Alice and she pun around and punched him in the nose as he tried to claw at her but she jumped out of the way.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella dances like that when she is fighting a fight she doesn't want to. Like when she is fighting with us to train us she moves around carefully avoiding attacks and only strikes when it will cause us the least damage." Dallas explained.

"I see." I whispered as Alice jumped in the air and spun around as she landed on Seth's back and snarled as she pressed downwards on his body making him fall to the ground as she barred her teeth against his neck.

"Alice wins!" I chimed as she giggled and got up as Seth barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Next is Leah and Scarlet." Alice sang as Leah walked out on the field as Scarlet teleported over.

"Begin!" I called as Leah attacked Scarlet as she giggled and teleported around her just as Leah turned and took a snap at her as she dodged carefully.

"She would be a difficult opponent." Jasper chuckled as Leah growled and ran full speed at her.

"Yes but she does have a weakness." Thomas laughed.

"Bella found it while training her. Well she found it while we were fighting her. She laughed and after we all failed to catch her for four hours she gave it a shot and caught her in less than a minute." Sicily grinned.

"What is her weakness?" Jackson asked as Leah skidded to a stop and growled as Scarlet appeared above her head and hissed as she did a flip and tried to kick Leah but she already moved so she spun around and landed on the ground gently.

"Bella will show you when she gets back. She is still the only one able to catch her. Well besides Conner but that is because he has speed that can equal Bella's." Laurent smiled.

"I think we have a winner." Ellis grinned and I looked to the field to see Leah panting heavily with Scarlet sitting on her back smiling wildly.

"Scarlet wins!" I yelled as she got up and teleported Leah and herself over to us as she drew out two names.

"Oliver and Jackson." Scarlet smiled as she jumped into Dallas's arms as he chuckled.

"Begin!" I called when they both reached the field.

"This will end up as a tie." Ellis laughed as Oliver launched at Jackson who skillfully dodged and tried to punch him but Oliver's eyes flashed and Jackson went right through him.

"Maybe." I agreed.

Jackson then tried to attack Oliver but he went through him every time and when Oliver tried to attack Jackson he would just counter it.

"Tie!" I laughed after ten minutes of that and they both laughed as they walked back over to us and I smiled when I noticed how Ellis relaxed now that Jackson wasn't fighting and how Jackson seemed to be more calm in Ellis's presence.

"Cassia and Jacob." Jackson smiled as they both walked out on the field.

"Begin!" I called as Jacob ran towards Cassia who grinned at him and he stopped and growled as Edward's head fell off his hand that he was resting on as he sat on the ground.

"What did she do?" I asked confused.

"She is putting illusions in his head." Edward growled and suddenly the field in front of us had fifty Bella's in a black mini-skirt that was layered and had a blood red chain hanging over it, a blood red halter top with black lace lining, black heels with red rubies embedded in them, a red choker, and her hair was done in gentle waves down her back.

"She looks beautiful." Alice gasped.

"That's when we went clubbing in New York while when we went on a girl's outing." Ellis grinned.

"She looks hot." Oliver laughed as Edward growled and Oliver chuckled.

"You were thinking it." he grinned as Edward smiled slightly and turned back towards the field as Jacob tried to get around all the Bella's.

"How can she project her illusions?" Jasper asked.

"Cassia's power is mental and physical. She can put images in your head or bring them out in front of you. It's kind of like seeing a mirage I guess you could say although the illusion can still attack you." Conner smiled.

"That must have took a lot of practice." Jackson laughed as Cassia had all the illusions of Bella start to spin around her making Jacob confused as he wined and growled and suddenly all the images of Bella started to glow.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"She is changing the illusion." Conner frowned as only one Bella stood in front of Cassia and she was wearing torn and bloodied dark blue jeans with a skin tight sweater that was elbow length and torn with blood all over it and she was covered in mud and her body had bruises, cuts, gashes, bite marks, and many other wounds as her hair was mangled and dirty and her large brown eyes showed no emotion and Jacob stopped where he stood and wined as we all gasped.

"That's what Bella looked like when I went to get her. Jacob remembers seeing her just like that." Laurent said as we all looked at the Bella illusion as a sob racked through my body.

"Bella." Alice whispered as she broke down into sobs and the image of Bella walked towards Jacob as she wobbled from where she had a broke leg and then she collapsed as she screamed and Edward broke down on the ground as the pack wined and both covens held back sobs as the image of Bella faded away.

"Cassia wins." I whispered since Jacob was now howling an eerie howl towards the sky and the thunder above our heads seemed to respond almost as if Bella could hear him.

"I think we've had enough training for today." Ellis whispered as her own body shuttered from suppressed sobs and Cassia who was on the field glided sadly over to Conner as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to soothe her.

"What time is it?" I asked after a few minutes.

"It's two fifty. Bella should be back soon." Ellis sighed as we all headed in the house and sat down.

"So has Darien ever met any of you?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Just once." Ellis whispered as she sat beside Jackson and as she started to shake he wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her down as Dallas smiled at him realizing how much he cared for his twin sister.

"What happened?" Jackson asked gently.

"Darien showed up and tried to find Bella but she wasn't here. We realized that he was trying to take her away from us and we attacked. He was much stronger than us and could have easily killed us but Bella showed up at the last second and attacked. I can't explain it. Dallas would you?" Ellis shook as she clutched to Jackson as Dallas sighed and closed his eyes and we were all brought into a memory.

_Bella and her family were standing outside of a beautiful white three story house that was across from a waterfall as snow fell over them._

'_I still don't know how you found this spot. It is the perfect vacationing place. No humans so we can be ourselves.' Valeria smiled as Bella laughed._

'_Well I'm just glad you guys were ok with going to Greenland.' Bella smiled angelically as she got up and stretched in a knee length strapless black cotton dress that had a blue bow around her waist and blue straps crossing the corset styled top in the back with a blue sapphire under the bust and black heels and the dress flowed loosely around her knees loosely and in layers._

'_Where are you going?' Dallas asked as he stood up quickly._

'_Hunting. You all already went so I'll go by myself.' Bella laughed as she kissed his forehead and he sighed._

'_I don't like when you go off on your own.' Dallas sighed._

'_None of us do.' Ellis frowned._

'_You all worry about me too much. I'm fine. Take care of yourselves while I'm gone. Watch the house and don't break anything.' Bella laughed as they all nodded as she sped off._

'_When do you think she'll be back?' Sicily frowned as Oliver held her by the waist._

'_I'm not sure. Ellis?' Oliver asked as they turned to Ellis who gasped._

'_Guys there are newborns coming this way. We better hurry before Bella comes back and finds out.' Ellis said quickly._

'_When?' Thomas asked as he held protectively onto Valeria._

'_In less then a minute. I don't know how they are getting here so quickly.' Ellis said franticly._

'_What do you mean?' Dallas asked._

'_I mean I see them and then they disappear and I don't see them until they get here.' Ellis said confused and worried now._

'_Valeria?' Dallas asked as Ellis seemed to calm down and smiled to Valeria who gave a warm smile back._

'_Do you think we need to get Bella?' Cassia asked._

'_We should be fine. There are only eight of them.' Ellis said as she closed her eyes to concentrate._

'_What's that?!' Oliver hissed and everyone turned to see a crystal like mirror come out of the ground and turn into something the size of a large door as it glowed and newborns jumped out._

'_Be careful and avoid the mirrors.' Laurent growled as the newborns launched at them and as they were fighting the mirror glowed again and this time a man stepped out, Darien._

_Darien was tall at 6' 6" with wavy hair that had side bangs to the side and hung down on the other side of his face in strands and the rest of his long, black, wavy hair was tied back in a low ponytail that tied just where his hair stopped on the back of his neck and it hung down his back in waves. His hairstyle made his form look charming and his gentle smile made him look that much more of a charmer. His face was angular and beautiful and the only thing that appeared scary about him was his deep red eyes. His body was massive but not hugely intimidating. He was slim and lean but fit as well. His entire body was fit and defined. His black dress pants matched with his hair and his red dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows to reveal his long arms and huge hands and the first three buttons were undone to reveal his massive chest. All together he was handsome even for vampires. When he saw the Heaven Coven staring he smiled a gentleman smile and laughed._

'_I see Bella isn't here.' Darien laughed and his voice sounded like silk and thick honey and he smelt of honey, rain, and roses._

'_How do you know Bella? Who are you?' Ellis hissed._

'_I'm Darien Stronglock. Bella's soon to be husband.' Darien smiled as Laurent growled._

'_She said no!' Laurent growled as Darien laughed._

'_Bella will be mine. You need to except that.' Darien smiled as Laurent snarled and launched at him as Darien's eyes glowed a bright red and he disappeared into the mirror and then appeared behind Laurent as a mirror appeared on the ground and grabbed his foot and slung him into the waterfall as the rest of the coven growled and went to attack him._

'_My what a rude bunch.' Darien smiled as he punched the ground beneath him and glass like crystal came up from the ground and went straight towards Ellis and Dallas as Scarlet and Valeria stepped in the way as the glass struck them and they screamed in agonizing pain as it echoed off the trees and then they dropped to the ground._

'_My power is over glass and crystals. I suppose you noticed the redness of my eyes. That is because I can control rubies and my glass appears red because of it. When my glass hits you, it will shock you and you will be in agonizing pain. Almost like being tortured.' Darien laughed as Sicily, Dallas, Thomas, and Oliver launched at Darien whose hand started to glow and then a red crystal wall was brought up in front of him as they ran straight into it and screamed as they jumped back._

'_You should have listened.' Darien smiled as he grabbed Sicily and Scarlet and slung them into a boulder as he stomped on Dallas as a red shock like wave appeared around him and Dallas screeched in pain._

'_Did I forget to mention that I can generate my power around my body like Bella does with hers.' Darien smiled as he picked up Dallas and grabbed Conner by the throat as he tried to attack._

'_I suppose if I kill you then Bella will have to come to me since she has no one left to go to.' Darien smiled as his eyes glowed and crystal pillars came out of the ground and trapped all of the Heaven coven as they all snarled and then the red crystals glowed and shocked them as they all screamed in pain as a murderous sound came from the west side of the woods and the trees shook as Bella appeared running out of the woods as her eyes glowed a bright and vivid blue and her nails flashed colors rapidly and the ground around her cracked and exploded as every step she took sent ice, snow, and water whipping across the ground._

'_What a vision of beauty.' Darien smiled as Bella launched at him and a mirror appeared in front of him as she punched it and it shattered along with the rest of the glass and the coven fell to the ground but started to float as Bella slung them to the front porch of the house and put layers of ice around them with pillars surrounding it that had needles on it so if any one touched it from the outside it would shock them with an ice wave and cut them._

'_Bella it is so nice to see you.' Darien smiled as her lip came back over her teeth as a feral snarl escaped her lips and he smiled warmly as she dropped to the ground and the black dress flowed around her along with snow and ice crystals as her image stood as beautifully as an angel and as vicious and frightening as a destroyer._

'_How dare you attack my family!' Bella screeched._

'_Now be reasonable Bella.' Darien smiled as his eyes glowed and red crystals floated around him and Bella stood up as her eyes glowed an even brighter blue as blue crystals floated around her just like how the red crystals floated around Darien._

'_My, my, my. You are dangerous. You have such a similar power to mine. Won't you join me?' Darien smiled._

'_No. Now leave.' Bella hissed as the blue crystals around her spun faster._

'_So stubborn. You will be mine.' Darien smiled as he stood right in front of Bella just inches away from her as she glared him down._

'_I'm not interested.' Bella said annoyed now as he chuckled and placed one hand on the side of her face and both of their crystals spun around them as red and blue sparks shocked the ground and sparks flied off both of them but it didn't seem to hurt them._

'_You send out waves of ice and I send out waves of heat. We cancel our shock waves out on each other. I've never been so powerless against someone besides you. You are an amazing creature and I must have you.' Darien smiled as Bella swatted his hand away which made him grin._

'_I don't belong to you and never will.' Bella growled as he laughed and disappeared and then reappeared behind her as he grabbed her wrists with one hand and her waist with the other as he pulled her into him and she growled at him._

'_You will be mine. I will make sure of it. I'll follow you and take everything from you until you only have me left.' Darien smiled as he kissed Bella's neck as she shuddered away from him and hissed as she went to punch him when he released her but she just punched a wall of crystal instead as all the glass disappeared into smoke and Bella released her Coven as they ran to her side as she looked determinedly at the sky and Ellis screamed._

'_You're leaving!' Ellis yelled as all heads snapped to Bella._

'_Yes. You all can take care of yourselves but you are not a match for Darien. He'll hurt you and I won't risk it.' Bella said as her eyes glowed and ice poured around the ground in front of her as she flipped and landed in the waterfall and her coven turned as Ellis screamed for her to stop._

'_I'm sorry. Be safe. Forgive me.' Bella whispered as the water around her glowed and she vanished as her body sunk into the water at blinding speed as Ellis dropped to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably._

'_Ellis where is she?' Dallas asked frantically._

'_I can't see her clearly since she isn't apart of the coven in her mind anymore.' Ellis sobbed along with the rest of the Coven._

'_We need to find her.' Oliver yelled._

'_We need to hurry before Darien finds her.' Laurent said._

'_Who is Darien?' Valeria asked through sobs as she shook and Thomas held onto her._

'_I think it's time you know what happened after Bella was changed.' Laurent said as he looked at the spot Bella had been standing before._

'_We will be right behind you, sister.' Laurent whispered as the memory faded._

"He is determined to get her isn't he?" I whispered.

"Almost as determined as I am to kill him." a voice called from the door and we all turned to see Carlisle standing looking at Bella like a concerned father as Bella looked more determined than ever.

~*~

"So ready for your shift?" I laughed as we got into the cars.

"Yeah. I'm glad the school is letting me participate in the school nursing. I get to help others and get paid." Bella laughed as I smiled at her.

"I'm certainly glad. If they wouldn't let you then I would have a different assistant who always stares at me besides helping the patient." I chuckled as she stifled a laugh but giggled slightly and I chuckled at her human qualities that she kept with her even after so many years.

"When is your shift over?" Bella asked after a second.

"Three like yours. I have my weekend schedule set up around your time along with my week schedule. As long as you're there then I will be too." I smiled as her cell rang.

"Sorry." she smiled sheepishly as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom!" Ellis chimed.

"Hey Ellis. Is there something you need?"

"A thunderstorm would be nice."

"Alright. Give me a second." Bella laughed as her eyes glowed a dark blue and it appeared to have waves around the ring and her eyes glowed a faint blue but humans wouldn't be able to tell from where she has her fingernails painted blue and then the wind shifted as the precipitation in the air grew and it started to rain slightly as thunderclouds rolled in.

"Thanks mom. I need to go now."

"Alright. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." Ellis sang as Bella hung up the phone.

"Do you always have your nails painted?" I asked.

"Yeah. When they glow the humans think I just have a gloss coating so I don't have to worry about the glow." Bella explained.

"I see." I laughed as we neared the hospital.

"Are you really going to fight Darien?"

"I have no choice. He wants to take my family away so I can't have them like he can't have me. He won't stop until I go to him but even if he is able to take my family away I'll go to him but out of revenge and after I destroy him I'll follow after my family." Bella said as pain shocked through my body at the thought of Bella dying.

"Why would you do that?" I asked as I parked the car.

"If I don't have my family then why would I live?" Bella asked as I opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"They wouldn't want you to just give up." I said.

"My purpose is my family and my kids. Without them it is kind of hard to continue."

"We won't let you die Bella."

"You wouldn't have a choice in the matter." we walked to the hospital entrance.

"I would."

"If I went back to you because I was the only member of my family to survive then Darien would kill your coven." Bella said and before I could say anything else a few male nurses and doctors came over towards Bella.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Newton. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mike Newton said and I saw realization dawn on her face and held back a laugh as it started to rain harder outside.

"Isabella Ice. I'm working here as Dr. Carlisle's assistant." Bella smiled sweetly and almost automatically ever male in the room was dazzled along with a few females.

"Excuse us Mike but we must get to work." I smiled as he nodded as he stared at Bella and I was glad that Edward wasn't here to read his thoughts.

"Ewe gross." Bella gagged as we reached the elevator.

"Do you not like seeing old friends?" she pouted and I chuckled.

"I always wondered why Edward would get so mad at Mike and he would always say that it was what he thought about me. I think I understand his dislike now." Bella sighed as she shook her head and we got off the elevator.

"He is protective of you. He always has been."

"He needs to learn that I can take care of myself." we entered my office and she walked to the desk I had set up for her and smiled at me.

"It's yours. I thought it would be nice to have company and it is easy to work like a vampire without humans watching." I smiled as she grinned.

"I understand. So what would you like me to do for you, boss?" I realized that I was actually Bella's boss for the first time.

"How about you do the paperwork?" she smiled and walked behind the desk as she started to flip through the papers.

"Human pace?" she asked.

"Well I do need to get caught up." she laughed and started to go through papers faster than I ever had and I took a seat and started to go through my patient records.

We worked silently for a few hours as I waited for my appointment to perform a surgery and Bella had already finished my paperwork as well as my own. I looked up and saw her drawing something in a book the size of an ancient book that was completely silver and the pages from what I could tell were pure white and looked at her curiously then back to the book.

"Yes boss?" Bella smiled as she continued to draw and I laughed at how she knew I was looking even without looking herself.

"I was just curious as to what you are drawing." I smiled as I stood up and appeared behind her as I looked at the picture of Jacob and Bella racing through the woods with Sarah on her back.

"I draw what I remember so I'll never forget and neither will anyone else." Bella smiled sadly.

"You wouldn't be able to forget. You are a vampire." I laughed as she shook her head.

"When you are being hunted and tracked it is easy to forget the good times. I look at the pictures to remind myself that there is good among the bad." Bella sighed as she passed me her sketch book that was rather heavy for a normal book.

"It's made of silver and iron properties. It has jewels embedded in it as well and the pages are coated with a clear layer twice so that the papers can never be destroyed or wrinkle." Bella explained when she saw me looking at the book curiously.

"I see." I mumbled in amazement.

"I'll go get ready for the appointment we have in twenty minutes. I need to think about the training later today." Bella sighed as she got up and walked out the door and I looked at the beautiful detail of her drawing and flipped to the cover of the book that had a subscription on it along with jewels.

"Never Fade Away." I read the cover aloud as I opened to the first page and saw Bella hunting and a date at the bottom and realized it was her very first hunt.

I flipped through the pages as if it were a diary. I saw all the things Bella kept close to heart. I saw the first time she met her coven members and what they looked like before and after they were changed. I memorized every detail of Bella's flawless work and the dates on the page. I was slightly uneasy when I saw all the battles she had drawn in along with what she looked like and was happy she kept a record of the date, time, place, and number of vampires written on the bottom of the page. I couldn't describe the emotion I felt when I saw a portrait of Aro, Marcus, and Caius in a field and how Aro looked longingly at her. I saw where Bella's coven gave her the symbol of their Coven and how happy she was. I couldn't believe it when I saw a drawing of both Bella's and my family at the cars talking on the first day of school. I continued to pass through the pages and noticed the last few were mostly of the people of La Push along with my family. We were smiling and enjoying ourselves and the last page I turned to saw of something I never saw before and then figured out it must have been the image in Ellis's vision since the drawing was of Bella with Darien's arms wrapped securely around her as her face held no emotion but her eyes were an explosion of them. As I stared at the picture I became lost in my own world and didn't notice Bella come in to get me.

"Carlisle?" she placed her hands gently over my shoulders and on the book and pressed it down on the desk as my attention turned to her.

"I'm sorry about that. It appears I lost track of time." I laughed as she smiled gently as she held her hand out for me and helped me out of her chair and then we both walked down the hall.

"Dr. Carlisle, Nurse Ice. Please report to Room 127." Nurse Ambers said over the intercom.

"Who is the patient's visitors we need to speak with?" Bella asked as we walked passed many dazed male and female nurses whose heart beat increased and breathing hitched and Bella ignored it.

"Do you remember Angela and Ben?" I asked as a smile played across Bella's lips.

"Yes." she answered.

"It is there kids." I laughed as she stopped and looked at me waiting for an answer.

"They got married and had children. Her daughter and son are here with their kids because they are visiting while Angela is in the hospital for surgery." I said as she swiped the file out of my hand.

"She has to get her gallbladder removed." Bella sighed.

"Thought it was worse?" I asked as she nodded and smiled relieved now.

"I see you still care for them." I smiled.

"You should look at my album made of bronze and copper. It has my human memories in them." Bella smiled.

"We could look at them soon, with the family." I smiled as we reached the door.

"Maybe." Bella sighed as I opened the door and three kids and four adults stood around them.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Carlisle and this is Nurse Ice." I smiled as they smiled back warmly.

"My name is David Cheney and my wife Eleanor and our son Daniel." David smiled gently.

"My name is Miranda Workman and this is my husband Mark Workman and our daughters Elizabeth and Isabella." Miranda smiled.

"Isabella?" Bella asked as she looked down at the little girl.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at Bella with wide eyes as she smiled lovingly.

"My name is Isabella, too." Bella smiled as Miranda and David looked a her curiously.

"Our mother used to tell us stories about a girl named Bella but they were from her dreams. I decided to name my daughter after her because of the stories. You seem to be a lot like the girl from the stories." Miranda smiled as Bella's face flashed with pain but only I was able to see it under her mask.

"I see. Now about your mother?" Bella said as she looked at me and we started the interview and answered any questions they had.

After we finished answering questions Angela's family left after Ben came in and looked curiously at Bella and kept asking if she met him anywhere before and took them out to eat at the request of Angela. Afterwards I looked at the clock and realized it was time for the surgery and went and go clean up and met Bella in the operating room as we performed the surgery as Bella held onto Angela's hand the entire time and mumbled things that I didn't understand and figured she must be talking about the past and listened intently as she talked about school, movies, books, poetry, dances, and Charlie along with Edward and the rest of the family and I noticed that Angela's heat rate was steady and even as long as Bella was talking to her and she was even smiling. After we finished the surgery we cleaned up and I watched Bella as her eyes played emotions across her face and smiled at her as she walked out the door. I followed Bella's scent to Angela's room and saw her sitting beside her bed checking her vitals and the equipment. I watched as she carefully moved the blanket and I saw just how gentle and loving Bella was at heart even though her attitude can appear to be cold and uncaring. As I watched I noticed that the ice around Bella seemed to melt away and I knew that my family would be able to melt all the ice away eventually as long as we let Bella open up herself just like she did with Angela. When Bella saw me watching she got up and kissed Angela's forehead and wished her safety and luck as we walked back to our office and when I shut he door Bella dropped on her chair with her hands in her hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked as Bella looked up at me as her eyes danced with a ray of painful emotions.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered as I appeared by her side and picked her up to where she was cradled against my chest in a way a father cares for her daughter.

"It's alright. I know this hurts. I know you miss them." I said sadly as I held onto Bella as she tried to contain all her pain that wanted to be let out.

"I can't even cry for her." Bella said sadly as I rocked her back in forth trying to calm her down.

"If we could cry we would be crying for you and I know I would be right now seeing you are in so much pain." I said truthfully.

"Why?" Bella asked as she looked me in the eyes as her shaking stopped.

"What?"

"Why would you want to cry for me? I don't understand."

"Do you honestly believe that I would want someone I love to suffer?" I asked as she tilted her head and looked at her lap after looking in my eyes.

"I'm not worth the fight or the tears." Bella whispered.

"Of course you are. Why would you think that?" I asked as Bella stood up abruptly and looked at me with torn and pained eyes that held wisdom far older than she was and an ancient hurt and pain that didn't look right on her beautiful face and I knew I would have to block that face from Edward.

"Because everywhere I go I'm being watched and followed. Being around me is dangerous. Loving me is dangerous. Being loved by me is dangerous. I am nothing but a burden, a bad memory. I mess everything up and warn lives." Bella yelled as her eyes showed so much pain and depth that I couldn't look away.

"You aren't a burden or a bad memory. We love you." I said as she shook her head back and forth as she closed her eyes like she wasn't seeing or hearing what was right in front of her.

"Everyone always disappears. Everyone I love vanishes because of me. I worn lives. I am a murderer." Bella whispered.

"How many of the people you killed were trying to kill others?" I asked.

"All of them." Bella whispered.

"How many probably didn't want to kill and would have rather died then doing it?" I asked as I stepped in front of her to where she was just a few inches away and she hung her head down refusing to show her face.

"All of them." she whispered again.

"How many have you saved from those who tried to kill?" I asked.

"Thousands." Bella whispered.

"How many did you save from themselves?" I asked as I lifted her chin up to look in here eyes that were blazing with such truth and power that I was dazed.

"Just as many." Bella said strongly.

"You aren't a murderer. You are a savior." I said as her eyes glowed a darker color.

"Then I'll need to prove it and save everyone from Darien and his armies." Bella said as she turned swiftly as she took the image of an angel ready for battle and I followed her silently to the car.

We drove home and I knew better than to bother Bella while she was thinking and by the flashing colors of her eyes I knew she was determined and fierce. When we got to Bella's house we entered right when a vision of Bella's memory was going on and I watched silently as Bella let the memory burn through her making her even more determined. When the vision broke I looked at Bella with concern as everything that happened today ran though my head and that's when I remembered Edward and looked at him and he glanced at me with disbelief on his features.

"He is determined to get her isn't he?" Esme whispered.

"Almost as determined as I am to kill him." Bella called from our place at the door and they all turned to see us.

"You're back." Ellis chimed.

"Yes and what is the verdict?" Bella smiled.

"They should train." Conner said as Bella nodded and gestured us to follow her outside and we followed silently as Bella turned to us.

"My coven will fight me so you can get a good luck at my style of fighting. We have a cheering section I see." Bella smiled and we all turned just as cars pulled up and we realized that it was the werewolves family.

"Auntie!" the kids called as they ran towards Bella and she smiled as she pointed toward them and they all started to float as Bella's nails glowed and they all started to laugh and scream in delight.

"Conner?" Bella laughed.

"You got it Angel." Conner smiled as he punched the ground below as a dark grey smoke like cloud extended in a line and then iron came up from the ground and created a stage that had steps to climb up on either side and railings and the back side had bleachers and the rest looked like a large stage for the werewolves to sit on or for the rest of us to stand on.

"Please have a seat." Bella smiled as we all went to the stage and when we reached the stage we turned and saw Bella's coven spread to opposite sides of the field around her all prepared to attack.

"Are they going all out against Bella?" Esme asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"They will. They have to." I said as she looked at me curiously and then a knowing smile played on her lips.

"Now the rules are simple for the strength round. First, if I can pin you down for a minute then you are out. Second, if I put you to the point of exhaustion then you are out. And third, if I have you held to where I can kill you then you are out. Understood?" Bella asked as her coven hissed.

"Alright. Then be careful and do me a favor. Don't you dare die." Bella growled as her coven charged at her and Bella crouched as she took the appearance of pure destruction and death and I knew she had the right to carry her war name.


	7. Alive

I do not own Twilight- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 7- Alive

Conner charged at Bella as he zigzagged with Thomas. They crossed paths continuously as Bella watched them closely and I could actually see them moving in the reflection of her eyes. Just as Conner and Thomas were about to reach her she leaned back on the balls of her feet as Conner and Thomas passed just at her side as she arched her back as her hands moved upward and punched them both in the stomach as their hands and feet dangled below them as the air left their lungs as Bella curved her back downward and pushed them both in the air. They both were sent flying into the air and then they came back down and crashed into the ground making the rock crumble beneath them.

"Where did she learn to do that?" Jasper gasped as his head was filled with images of battles he had fought in where he used the same move.

"I'm not sure." I whispered in amazement as her coven prepared to form a new path of attack.

Ellis skipped over to Bella and crouched low as she leaned back then shot forward right at Bella. She quickly spun and grabbed Ellis by her right ankle and slung her into the ground in front of her. Valeria was sprinting towards them as Bella jumped in the air and did continuous spins and twists as Valeria and Cassia jumped for her and she spun as she kicked them both in the face as thunder rang through the sky and they were both sent to opposite sides of the field. Laurent went to grab Bella as she landed and just as his hand caught her wrist she spread her feet and bent down as she placed her captured hand on his chest and the other on his leg as she lifted him above her head and threw him across the field into a tree. Sicily then tried to tackle Bella but she pulled back her fist and punched her in the face before she could make contact. Scarlet and Valeria then tried to attack her from behind and Bella drop kicked Valeria as she spin kicked Scarlet. She ran towards Oliver as he ran at her and they collided as they twisted in the air and she landed on top of him as she punched him in the ground and then did a couple back-flips to get away from him.

"Bella sure is something." Alice whispered.

"She's something alright." Rose said.

"Go Bells!" Emmett cheered excitedly.

Thomas and Dallas got up and charged at Bella while Sicily and Scarlet came at her from above. Bella stood still as she ducked under Thomas who leapt at her and kicked him in the gut as he collided with Scarlet and she then grabbed Dallas who reached for her and threw him into Sicily. All four were sent flying through the air and skidded across the ground when they landed. Laurent growled as he jumped on Bella's back and locked his arms around her so she couldn't move and Conner ran right at her. She kicked him in the face as he was sent flying back and with the anon of force she used to kick off his face Laurent and her fell over and she elbowed him in the rib as she did a few flips and landed on the top of a boulder as her coven growled at her but stopped moving when she held her palm up.

"We are going to work with powers now. One of you fight me while the rest of you stand with the Cullens." Bella said as everyone but Dallas stepped off the field.

"Watch closely." Ellis smiled towards us.

"What power is Bella going to use?" Emmett grinned.

"She won't be using any. She'll show you how to defend against our attacks. It will help with your training." Valeria smiled as we nodded.

"Ellis?" Bella called from the field.

"You got it mom. Begin!" Ellis called as Dallas charged forward at Bella as she froze.

"What's happening?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Dallas is showing Bella a memory of attacks." I growled as I watched it play through Bella's mind and then I gasped.

"I can hear Bella's thoughts." I choked out in shock.

"Bella is repressing all of her abilities. That includes the one she had as a human. She is like any other vampire now. Just the basic vampire abilities. No powers. No abilities. No nothing." Conner explained as I growled.

"Don't loose your cool. She's still badass without her powers." Oliver grinned as I focused on Bella's mind.

She started to hum in her mind and the sounds of the image faded and Dallas took a swing at her but her mind was able to pick up on the outside noise since the only noise she was hearing inside her mind was the quiet humming and she dodged as she calculated in her mind the size of Dallas with the sound of the movement and then she estimated where he was at and in what position as she palmed his gut as he was pushed backwards thirty-eight feet from the pure force.

"Hey Edward? Since you can read minds and all mind telling us how Bella did that? She always does it but we don't know how." Thomas laughed.

"She saw the image in her mind like everyone else does. Then she starts to hum in her mind loudly. That makes the sound of the image mute so she is capable of hearing outside noises. She then listens for any sound of movement. When she hears something she takes in her surroundings and puts a separate image in her head. She calculates with weight, height, and force to know where someone is and how they are attacking. She then uses the same method to counter or block. It's amazing actually." I said in utter amazement.

"Well that's something." Sicily whistled.

"She has quite the brilliant mind." Carlisle grinned proudly as I turned my attention back to the fight.

Dallas started to take swing after swing at Bella but she was repeatedly dodging every attack without fail. He went for a kick and she jumped as she grabbed his leg and spun him around to where he was pinned against the ground underneath her and she placed her teeth against his neck as he froze and the image faded from her mind as he chuckled.

"You win again mom." Dallas laughed as I sighed in relief.

"You are way to tense man. Just chill." Oliver laughed.

"Oliver get your butt over here." Bella called.

"Coming Ice Angel." Oliver laughed as he high-fived Dallas as they passed each other.

"I love when they fight." Scarlet smiled.

"It is always interesting to watch." Sicily added.

"Comical is more like it." Valeria smiled.

"Rumble!" Ellis cheered as Oliver and Bella ran toward each other and she stopped suddenly as he slid right through her as he skidded and she back flipped as she landed on top of him and kicked him into the ground as he went through it.

"Watch this Emmett." Cassia laughed as Bella pulled her fist back and punched the ground beneath her making all ground within 50 feet of her explode into rubble and a deep crater was formed as Oliver was thrown backwards along with rocks and he skidded across the ground as he hissed and sat up as he shook his head.

"Sweet!" Emmett bellowed as Bella laughed as Oliver tried to get up but fell down as Bella kicked a boulder at him.

Oliver then grabbed Bella as she quickly spun him around and threw him against a tree that he went through and then she leapt behind the tree he landed in front of and knocked it over on top of him as he jumped through it. Bella appeared behind him as she locked her arms around him and gently bit down on his throat as he stopped moving and grinned.

"Mom wins!" Ellis cheered excitedly as Oliver grumbled but grinned when Bella kissed his cheek.

"Can I go next?" Valeria asked as Bella nodded and she flipped over our heads and onto the field as Oliver ran back to us.

"Fight!" Ellis roared as Valeria smiled towards Bella who grinned back as she happily started to dance around the field and as Valeria went to attack her she spun like a ballerina and kicked her in the face as she laughed musically and I stared completely hypnotized as she danced.

Bella swayed beautifully around the field in the most hypnotic way. Every emotion that Valeria was sending out influenced the way she danced. When Valeria sent anger her dance was edgy and powerful. When waves of sadness came the dance was moving and beautiful. No matter what emotion she sent out Bella would automatically respond to the emotion and use it to her advantage.

"Breathtaking." Esme breathed as she watched quietly along with everyone else.

Valeria ran full speed around the field as Bella continuously spun in a circle as she kicked her leg around her body so no one could get to her. Valeria then dived for Bella's feat as she sent out waves of fear and Bella crouched down to the ground as she screeched loudly and intimidatingly. Valeria clasped her hands over her ears as she screeched in pain and Bella jumped on her back as she pushed her towards the ground and bent her head as she placed her teeth against her neck as Valeria froze and tried to gather her thoughts together.

"Mom is the winner!" Ellis cheered.

"Super-hearing has its disadvantages." Conner chuckled as Valeria shook her head trying to get rid of the ringing and Bella steadied her as her nails glowed a faint watery blue and held her nails over Valeria's head as she heeled her and the ringing slowly disappeared until it completely vanished in her thoughts.

"Thanks." Valeria smiled as Bella laughed and winked at her.

"Next?" Bella called as her coven grinned.

"My turn." Sicily smiled as she danced passed Valeria.

"This is going to be entertaining." Ellis laughed.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"You'll see." Dallas smirked.

"Begin!" Ellis chimed as Sicily attacked Bella head on and they began to fight.

Sicily ran full speed at Bella and Bella did the same. They jumped at each other and collided in mid-air. They spun and landed on the ground. Bella pinned Sicily underneath her and punched with her left hand. Sicily grabbed Bella by the arms and threw her overtop of her and then flipped on top of Bella. She tried to punch her with her right hand but Bella blocked it and palmed Sicily's chin and she was sent flying back by the movement. Bella then bent her knee's up to her chest and brought them back down towards the ground as she flipped up right. She launched herself at Sicily and they were sent skidding across the ground as they snapped and snarled at each other.

"They get physical." Emmett chuckled as Bella and Sicily rolled on the ground as they held each others arms at the elbows and tried to bite each other.

"Their fights are more instinctive and wild natured than other fights." Thomas laughed as Bella put Sicily in a headlock and Sicily rolled on the ground and pinned Bella beneath her.

Bella let go of Sicily and kicked her in the back. Sicily landed in a crouch as Bella crouched in front of her. A wicked smile spread across Sicily's face as she jumped over Bella's head after kicking her in the back knocking her forward and ran full speed at us. Bella straightened herself out and snarled a feral snarl that caused Sicily to shiver but she kept going at us anyways. She jumped at Carlisle as he stood there shocked and just as Sicily reached Carlisle Bella reached Sicily and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around snarling as Bella flipped her over the stage and stepped in front of Carlisle snarling loudly as she took a lethal and protective stance. Sicily grinned as she faked going after Carlisle and kicked off at the last second heading straight at Alice. Of course Jasper got in the way but before Sicily could make contact with him Bella got in between them and Sicily knocked them both to the ground as Bella leaned against Jasper as she held Sicily by the arms. Sicily tried to lean forward to bite but an outraged and deadly snarl from Bella was enough to make her lean back and look into the intimidating eyes of Bella. A low warning hiss came from Bella and Sicily smiled at her as Ellis laughed.

"Bella is the winner again!" Ellis giggled as Sicily stood up and pulled Bella up as she lifted Jasper up behind her.

"You alright?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Yeah. But someone knows how to push my buttons." Bella growled teasingly at Sicily who chuckled.

"I had to make you mad. I wanted to see what you would do if someone was going to attack the person you considered a father and brother." Sicily smiled.

"Then why did you go after Alice?" Jasper snarled.

"She knew that you would easily be able to fight her off if she attacked you head on. She went after Alice because you wouldn't be able to defend as well against her in fear of endangering Alice." Bella explained as understanding crossed Jasper's face.

"Who's up against me now?" Bella sighed as she rocked on her heels.

"I'm up!" Scarlet laughed.

"Come on." Bella smiled as she jumped off he stage and did a flip through the air as she landed gracefully on the other side and Scarlet teleported to the opposite side of her.

"This is the one I've been waiting for." Jasper grinned.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to think of any way for her ability to be blocked. I'm curious as to how Bella will cancel her ability out." Jasper smiled.

"You are in for a huge surprise." Conner laughed.

"Is it really that amazing?" Rose asked.

"You'll see." Cassia giggled.

"Go!" Ellis cried out as Scarlet teleported above Bella's head as she jumped out of the way.

Scarlet then teleported to Bella's side and Bella spun around at unbelievable speed and smacked her in the ribs sending her flying to the left. Scarlet teleported behind Bella and when she turned around she kicked Bella across the face and she was sent flying back into a rock formation. Bella quickly go up and ran full speed at Scarlet.

"Here we go." Dallas chuckled as we all focused on the field.

Scarlet teleported away from Bella before she reached her. Just as Scarlet started to teleport Bella took another step and was suddenly flying to the left. She passed right behind Scarlet as she reappeared and went to kick her but she disappeared quickly again. Just as Bella's foot hit the ground she started to zigzag around the field. Scarlet appeared beside of Bella and she quickly kicked her and she was sent flying back as Bella took off running in zigzags again.

"What is she doing?" Carlisle asked.

"By running in zigzag formation Scarlet can't predict where Bella is going. That way she doesn't know where to teleport to get away from her. But how is Bella finding her?" Jasper said.

"When Scarlet teleports she doesn't know if something has changed. If she teleported to my side and before she landed I stepped over there she would land on top of me. What Bella is doing is running in every direction and she focuses on movement. While she is running she sends out her scent in every direction and disrupts the grass from running. All she has to do is wait for her scent to be pushed back and watch the grass shift. It's amazing to watch but difficult to do." Dallas laughed.

"She's watching the grass?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. When Scarlet teleports she disrupts the area she is landing in. She disrupts it by sending a wave of air from the fast landing movement. Bella concentrates on finding the air. When she does she has to guess exactly where the general area Scarlet has landed in is." Dallas explained.

"I see." Jasper chuckled as we tuned back in on the match.

Scarlet was starting to slow down in her teleporting. Bella was running in every direction looking completely at ease and free. She was flipping and diving in every direction and looked as if she was doing a complicated dance that would break any gymnast's heart. She jumped at Scarlet who barely managed to get out of the way and did a back flip and landed right on top of Scarlet before she had even completely reappeared. Bella grabbed hold of her arms and locked her legs around Scarlet's waist as she put her in a strangle hold. Bella placed her teeth against Scarlet's neck as she flinched away from the teeth against her skin.

"Momma wins!" Ellis laughed as Bella released Scarlet who quickly teleported to Dallas's arms as she sighed with relief.

"Bella sure is scary. I can't get around her defenses." Scarlet pouted as Dallas chuckled.

"Just be happy she loves you. If she didn't I would be very lonely." Dallas laughed along with everyone else.

"Very funny guys. Next?" Bella laughed.

"I'll go." Thomas grinned.

"Be careful." Valeria laughed but was serious at the same time.

"With Bella I'll have to be." Thomas grinned as he ran towards Bella grinning madly.

"Start!" Ellis screamed as Thomas ran after Bella.

Thomas turned his body into steel as soon as he got twenty feet in front of Bella.

"He's going in fast isn't he?" Jackson said.

"You have to if you want to survive five minutes." Dallas said.

Thomas lunged for Bella as she jumped slightly in the air and landed on his arm. She then spun her leg around to kick him in the face. She hit with surprising strength and he was sent backwards a few feet. He balanced himself and lunged at Bella once again. She ducked under him and he spun and took a side swipe at her. She dodged quickly and escaped with a slight graze on her shoulder. She hissed and lunged at him. He ducked but she ducked downwards and quickly kicked him on the head. He wobbled as his knees tried to give out and grabbed Bella's ankle. He threw her back as she skidded across the ground and quickly recovered herself. She jumped up and ran around to get behind Thomas. He punched the ground beneath him and brought up a piece of earth. He threw it at Bella and she jumped on top of it and continued running at him. When she reached the end of the earth rock she jumped at the edge and used the extra speed and power to knock over Thomas. She twisted her body and put him in a python hold and put her teeth against his neck. He tried to move away but she held tightly to him and he sighed and turned back to his normal body as he grinned.

"Mom wins again. You guys need to train some more." Ellis giggled as Thomas and Bella stood up and he laughed as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head before running off to Valeria who was laughing.

"Ellis would you like to try now?" Bella smiled as Ellis stiffened as her coven laughed.

"Do I have too?" Ellis asked.

"Yes dear." Bella smiled.

"But mom." Ellis wined as Bella jutted her hip out and crossed her arms across her chest as she raised her eyebrows and tapped her foot.

"Ellis." Bella said sternly.

"Cassia, you judge." Ellis said quickly as she hurriedly moved to the field as her coven laughed along with us.

"She is like you dear." Carlisle laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Esme raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, well, I, umm, it's just, umm, look at that rain cloud." Carlisle said as Esme turned towards the sky.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I just thought it was beautiful like you." Carlisle smiled as Esme beamed and kissed him gently.

"Thanks darling." Esme smiled as Carlisle sighed as we all stifled a laugh.

"Can we start now?" Bella called from the field with amusement clear in her voice.

"Sorry Sweetie! Begin!" Cassia cheered happily.

Ellis danced hesitantly forward towards Bella unsure of what to do. Bella noticed and gave her a quick wink and an air kiss and that was all Ellis seemed to need as she grinned and confidently launched forward after her. Ellis jumped up and spun in circles. Bella started to sway as she spun and skipped along side of Ellis. Ellis kicked off with her foot as Bella did the same and their legs made contact with a thunderous sound. Bella skidded backwards along with Ellis. They jumped off the ground at the same time and spun. They kicked their legs out and made contact in mid-air and the force was so powerful that the ground beneath them shook before breaking. They landed and jumped high in the air. Bella did a flip to where she was upside down and kicked at Ellis's face. Ellis grabbed her leg and the tried to kick Bella. Bella caught her foot and tried to kick with her free leg. Ellis caught her leg again with her other hand and Bella used her free hand to grab Ellis's other leg. They spun in mid-air for a minute before pushing off of each other and they both landed on the ground as they skidded and then leapt up and landed on a tree.

"They look like they are dancing." Esme complimented.

"It looks they are doing martial arts mixed with dancing." Alice beamed.

"They are actually. Their fighting styles are similar and look a lot alike." Cassia smiled.

Ellis and Bella leapt off the tree and jumped in the air. They were doing lightning speed punches and they both were blocking without fail. Bella pushed off of Ellis when she caught her foot and did continuous flips in the air. Bella then released her ball form and looked like a pencil form. She was straight above Ellis and spun around as she speedily dove to the ground. Ellis looked up at the last second and gasped as she quickly moved. Bella then flipped her legs toward the ground and landed with an echoing thunder sound and a crater formed where she landed. Ellis ran at Bella and she jumped in the air and brought down her leg right on top of Ellis's shoulder. The force behind the attack brought Ellis to her knees and destroyed the rubble around her. Bella quickly placed Ellis in a headlock and placed her teeth against her neck. Ellis sighed as she giggled.

"Bella wins!" Cassia cheered as Ellis and Bella jumped out of the crater and Ellis skipped off to Cassia's side.

"How about you have a go?" Ellis smiled.

"I think I will." Cassia chuckled as she high-fived Ellis and ran off to the field.

"Begin!" Ellis cheered.

Cassia swayed to the left and then to the right before running full speed at Bella. Bella stood still and only seconds before Cassia could make contact she dodged and punched her in the jaw. Cassia quickly grabbed Bella's wrist and tried to punch her in the face. Bella ducked and then Cassia tried to kick her. Bella jumped over her leg and head-butted her in the stomach. Cassia was knocked back and skidded across the ground. She quickly jumped up and started to laugh as Bella tensed as she started to put images in her head.

"What's she showing her?" Jasper asked as I concentrated on Bella's mind that was showing images of people Bella knew and loved dearly.

"People she knows. Loves. The La Push families. Her family." I said as I read every thought that passed through Bella's head as she watched the images pass.

Cassia ran at Bella and Bella stood completely still and concentrated. Cassia got up beside of her and just as her hand touched her skin Bella reacted and grabbed Cassia's arm and threw her into the ground in front of her. Cassia then brought out an image of a bear and it swiped at Bella. She quickly dodged as her sight was given back to her.

"Why did Bella's sight return after Cassia brought out a physical image?" I asked.

"Cassia's attack is mental/physical as you know. However it can only be one at a time. She can't attack the mind with images as well as the body at the same time." Conner explained.

Cassia morphed the bear image into a python and it wrapped round Bella's legs. She tried to pull it off but three more were created and locked themselves around her. Cassia stalked forward and was about to attack when Bella growled and started to bite and tear at the snakes. Bella lunged at Cassia and knocked her to the ground as they both were tangled with the python. Cassia tried to get away from Bella but she just growled in protest and held her tight by the arms. Cassia turned the pythons into panthers and when the image started to morph Bella quickly jumped away from Cassia. The panthers started to chase Bella around as she smirked and turned to them. She crouched down low and growled animal like as the panthers toppled over their own feet. Bella laughed as she jumped over top of them and did a twist as she landed on top of Cassia. She knocked her to the ground and placed her teeth against her neck. Cassia's images vanished and she stopped trying to fight off Bella.

"Mommy wins!" Ellis chimed happily as Cassia grinned.

"She is doing well." Rose sighed.

"Thought she would do worse?" Conner laughed.

"Yes." Rose admitted without shame.

"Well she has taken on more opponents at once and was actually letting loose. She's been holding back her powers. The matches would be over a lot faster if she used her powers on us." Conner said as Rose glared at him.

"Lets go Con-man." Bella laughed from the field as Conner grinned.

"Coming Bell-chimes." Conner laughed as Bella scowled at him.

"This is going to be a destructive match." Scarlet sighed.

"When it's them two fighting after all." Sicily chuckled.

"Are they that bad?" Rose asked.

"You tell me. You have seen Bella fight and you just saw Conner fight minutes ago." Valeria grinned.

"Then this fight is going to be bad." Jackson laughed.

"Sweet." Emmett grinned as he watched the field expectantly with excitement.

"Bring it!" Ellis cheered as Conner leaned back on his heel and took off at Bella with blinding speed.

Bella moved to the right and ran as fast as she could around the field. She jumped at the same time Conner did and they collided in mid-air and skidded on the ground snapping at each other. Conner was on top of Bella and he went to grab her neck but she moved her body and clutched his shirt with her hand and threw him as far as she could. He was about to hit a tree when he held his hand out and iron came up from in front of the tree and caught him. He then held his hand toward Bella and iron suddenly started to come down around her. She ran up the vine like structures and dodged each blow. The iron vines kept trying to grab her and she quickly dodged. Conner joined her fighting on the iron structures and Bella punched at him but he dodged and she hit one of the iron structures and it cracked and pieces of it were sent flying in every direction and created cracks in the ground and knocked over a few trees.

"They are destructive." Alice whispered as her coven laughed.

Conner went to grab Bella's foot but she was prepared for it and quickly turned her body and kicked him in the face. She then jumped out of the way to avoid another iron vine. Conner created a net like structure over top of the vines so Bella couldn't escape. She growled as she smacked into the top of the net and spun around so her feet made contact with it and bent down as she kicked off of it and dived at Conner while avoiding the vines. Just as she made contact with him a vine slammed into Bella knocking them both over and Bella was sent into another vine. She quickly got up and ran at Conner who was running around the iron vines. Bella dodged many vines and took off running up one as others tried to knock her off. She was jumping all over the place and when Conner tried to grab her he would be a second too late and miss her and end up about getting hit by his vines but he would quickly stop them a second before they made contact. Bella used that to her advantage and quickly did a full circle around the vines and tackled Conner as she held him against the iron vines and wrapped her body around his so he couldn't knock her off without hurting himself and placed her teeth against his neck and he stopped moving as he laughed.

"Guess who wins?" Conner laughed as the iron started to vanish.

"Bella wins!" Ellis clapped.

"You guessed right." Conner laughed as Bella released him and he chuckled as he ran at us and stopped beside Cassia and picked her up as he kissed her gently.

"How was that?" he grinned as she frowned.

"You lost again." she pouted teasingly as he started to laugh and she joined in.

"The last contestant in the 'Bella kicks ass and we are all stupid for challenging her because she always wins' contest is Laurent." Conner laughed as we all blinked then started to laugh.

"I guess I better go then." Laurent frowned as he walked to the field.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked.

"He doesn't like to see Bella fight even if it is just training." Ellis sighed.

"And he hates to fight against her." Sicily smiled a sad smile.

"He loves her too much. He has known her longer than us and knows everything about her. Even what she refuses to tell us. The only person who could get close enough to understanding all of her would be Dallas." Scarlet said as she looked at the field sadly.

"Love?" Emmett asked as they all laughed.

"Not that kind of love. He loves her like a sister. Like she's actually his blood." Dallas explained as he tilted his head towards Bella who was looking at Laurent reluctantly.

"She hates it just as much as he does." Conner said.

"They know everything about one another and would die in the others place." Thomas said.

"For one of them to loose the other would be most certainly death to the other and to the one who took them from each other." Dallas said in a chilling voice.

"It's sad actually." Cassia frowned.

"Ellis?" Bella called from the field.

"Sorry! Start!" Ellis called back quickly.

Laurent hesitated for a second before running at Bella. She leaned backwards and then pushed off the ground as she leapt at him. He caught her and went to throw her but she quickly maneuvered herself to where he had a hold of her ankle and her other leg was pinned under his arm and her hands were wrapped around his neck. She kicked her free leg as she bent downwards. This made Laurent lift off the ground and she quickly threw him over top of her and he released his hold on her and she did the same. Bella landed on the ground as Laurent flew back a few feet before landing on the ground easily. He kicked off the ground and grabbed Bella from behind. She dug her feet in the ground and lifted him over top of her. She slung him in the ground in front of her and he grabbed her arms and slung her forward as she slammed into a tree breaking it in half. She stood up quickly and grabbed the tree. She slung it at him and ran behind it. Laurent caught the tree and Bella jumped as she kicked into the tree and it split in half as and Laurent started to tumble backwards when Bella's kick made contact with his chest. He released the tree and was sent flying into a boulder. He grabbed some of the rubble and threw them at Bella. She quickly dodged and attacked him head on. She then went to the left of him and attacked him as she punched him in the chest and he was sent flying back into a tree. Laurent went through the tree and before he even landed he threw the tree into Bella's stomach. Bella was sent into a nearby boulder and Laurent quickly got up and ran to her. She kicked him in the face and sent him flying through the air and he skidded across the ground. Bella then ran at Laurent with amazing speed and just as he was starting to get up she tackled him to the ground. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over. He then flipped on top of her and she palmed him in the chin. He started to tilt and Bella used it do her advantage and punched him in the side. He fell over and she got on top of him and quickly pinned him as she put her teeth against his neck. Laurent immediately froze and relaxed.

"Bella wins again!" Ellis laughed as Bella helped Laurent up as he brushed rubble out of her hair and checked her for any injuries as she scolded him for hesitating and running to check on her during training and he hurriedly apologized as he continued to make sure she was alright.

"They are just like brother and sister." Scarlet laughed.

"That's why he's our Uncle." Ellis grinned as Dallas laughed along with us.

"So what did you guys think?" Bella asked as she flipped onto the stage.

"That was amazing." Jacob laughed.

"When did you change back?" Jackson asked.

"During the third match between me and Valeria. They phased back after their family left. The werewolves are the only ones that stayed from La push." Bella smiled.

"You noticed from the field while fighting and they didn't when they were sitting right beside us." Paul laughed.

"They were focused on the fight. I was focused on all my surroundings. That includes you." Bella grinned as they laughed.

"You can fight Auntie." Sammie grinned.

"Thanks. What did you think Sam?" Bella asked smirking at Sam who smiled and chuckled.

"I can honestly say that I have never seen anything like it." Sam chuckled.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Quil asked.

"I was taught over the years by Laurent and then I learned from experience and watching." Bella smiled as she rested against the stage and Ellis laid against Bella's stomach and smiled happily.

"Do you always train this intensely?" Seth asked.

"Not always." Bella smiled.

"Just on occasion then?" Jared asked.

"I guess you could say that." Bella giggled.

"Would you fight us like that?" Kevin asked.

"Probably not." Bella said after a second.

"Why not?" Kevin wined.

"Probably cause she knows she wouldn't win." Paul laughed jokingly.

"You know she could kill us in two seconds if she wants to make it a clean kill. If not then one second." Embry laughed.

"I was just joking." Paul laughed.

"You always are." Bella chuckled.

"Don't be teasing me." Paul said acting hurt making Bella laugh louder and harder.

"I can and I will." she smirked as he chuckled.

"Why won't you fight us?" Kevin asked again.

"Let it go." Leah sighed.

"Yeah Kevin. It's not that big of a deal." Lesley said.

"Maybe not to you." Brady laughed as Lesley punched his shoulder and he chuckled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"She'll kill you Brady." Collin laughed.

"But why won't you fight us?" Sammie asked.

"I didn't say I wouldn't fight you. I said I wouldn't fight you like that. I fight depending on my opponent's style. Yours would be more animal like so I'd attack more like an animal." Bella explained.

"So you would fight us then?" Kevin grinned.

"For training." Bella said.

"But you'd still be fighting us right?" Sammie asked.

"Yes I would." Bella said.

"Then would you fight us now?" Sammie asked.

"Sam?" Bella asked as she turned her calm eyes to his own calm eyes.

"I wouldn't mind. Do you mind if we warm up for a few minutes?" Sam asked.

"Not at all." Bella smiled as all the werewolves disappeared and went into Bella's house and came out in werewolf form a few minutes later.

"Are you going to be fighting them?" Ellis sighed against Bella's stomach.

"I suppose." Bella smiled.

"What about us?" Emmett wined as he sat down beside of Bella.

"I don't know. What about you?" Bella smirked as he laughed.

"When can we train with you?" he asked.

"What time is it?" Bella asked Conner.

"It's twenty-seven minutes passed five o'clock." Conner answered.

"Why can't you ever just say five twenty-seven?" Cassia shook her head.

"Well we still have a long time before eight so I suppose we will have enough time to fight after I finish with the werewolves." Bella said.

"What's at eight?" Alice asked as she hesitantly walked over to Bella who patted the ground beside her.

"I don't bite, well most of the time." Bella laughed as Alice relaxed and sat beside of Bella.

"So eight?" Alice asked.

"I was going to show Esme and Carlisle something and if I were up to it I was going to show you all too. My coven hasn't seen it yet. Carlisle is the only one who saw it." Bella smiled as I turned my attention to Carlisle.

"Are you talking about your art book?" Carlisle smiled as Bella nodded and Ellis pouted.

"No way! You wouldn't let me look at it. That's not fair!" Ellis pouted as Bella laughed.

"Sorry sweet-heart." Bella cooed as she gently brushed Ellis's hair as she struggled to stay angry but couldn't as she sighed and rested against Bella again.

"I can't believe you let him look at your art book." Oliver wined.

"What art book?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"It's drawings done by Bella from her memory. She has one from human memories and another with vampire memories." Carlisle explained.

"I would love to go through it." Esme smiled as Bella nodded and then tensed and she quickly sat up and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked as he tensed when he noticed Bella's discomfort.

"I'm not sure." Bella said swiftly and she jumped up and looked around the area scanning every tree and then her eyes narrowed in on certain spot which happened to be directly behind where Kevin stood.

"Kevin!" Bella roared as she ran out on the field as the werewolves froze and Bella jumped in front of Kevin who was laying on the ground stunned by her outburst and she growled loudly as six vampires jumped out.

"Are they newborns?" Emmett asked.

"No. They are older and experienced." Jasper snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Bella growled.

"Commander Darien sent us." a woman with long black hair said.

"Leave." Bella hissed as she used her telekinesis to move Kevin back to the safety of the other werewolves who were all standing prepared to fight in front of the stage.

"Only if you come with us." a man with shaggy brown hair grinned.

"I don't think I will." Bella grinned as her fingers glowed an icy blue and the rain from the clouds above us turned into snow and started to pour down around us.

"He said you were dangerous." a man with russet hair smiled as he looked at Bella with lust and I growled along with her coven and my family.

"But you do have a weakness." a woman with short blonde hair smiled.

"And it's very obvious." a woman with dark brown hair laughed.

"Is it?" Bella growled as the clouds darkened and the snow started to spin around the field almost like a tornado.

"Your family. Such an obvious and stupid weakness. You shouldn't hold onto or protect what makes you weaker." a man with light brown hair sighed.

"They don't make me weaker." Bella said as her eyes flashed a deadly blue and the six vampires all prepared for an attack.

"Is that so?" the man with the light brown hair smirked.

"Yes. They make me stronger." Bella hissed as the ground around Bella turned to ice and broke as a cold wave started to cross the field turning everything into ice and the werewolves jumped on the stage to avoid the cold wave.

"We'll see." the woman with the long black hair grinned as she launched at Bella.

Bella punched the woman in the stomach as she turned into ice and then she quickly kicked her and shattered the ice. She then used her telekinesis on the others and sent them flying around the field in every direction. She ran at the man with the russet hair and he tried to grab her but she dodged and he hit the ground in front of him instead. Bella jumped off his back and did continuous flips into the air. When she was in the center of the field she flipped upside-down and the snow started to spin around her and turned into ice crystals as she flew towards the ground and sent the crystals all over the ground and shattered trees, rocks, and ice as the crystals pelted the ground beneath her and ripped at the vampires' skin. Bella landed on the ground and ran at the woman with short blonde hair. She jumped on her back and quickly beheaded her. She then froze her body and head and shattered the pieces. She turned to the man with shaggy brown hair and as she leapt at him he held his hands out and the ground erupted below Bella as tar came up and wrapped itself around her.

"Sorry beautiful but I have the power to control tar. No matter how much you struggle you can't break it." the man laughed as Bella growled and hissed as the tar started to freeze.

"Idiot! The tar isn't going to hold her if she freezes it!" the man with russet hair yelled.

"Then use your ability." he shot back as the russet hair man held his hands out towards Bella as she started to fall towards the ground.

"I can control pressure. I'll just keep you immobilized while we kill your family." the man laughed as Bella struggled to get up and just as we were about to attack a shadow figure crossed the field wearing a brown cloak and it ran right into the russet haired man and Bella was able to stand up as the figure laughed.

"Who are you?" the russet haired man growled.

"Doesn't matter. You should be more worried about the woman you just pissed off." the figure laughed in a female voice as we all looked at Bella who was growling murderously as the other four vampires left backed away.

Bella's eyes flashed a chilling icy blue and the four vampires started to levitate and Bella threw them against every surface she could find. She then held them in the air as she held one hand up to the sky and the snow started to pour as it twisted into a shape that resembled an eagle and she moved her hand to face the struggling vampires as the bird made of snow roared like thunder and dived toward them. It hit them and they were frozen instantly as the bird exploded and snow fell down to the ground. Bella then levitated the frozen vampires and slung them into a boulder formation and they exploded into ice pieces.

"We need to burn the pieces." Ellis said but before we could move the cloaked figure raised its hand and it was suddenly surrounded by flames and orbs of fire were sent out and melted the ice and destroyed the vampires and then the cloaked figure stepped in front of Bella before crouching down and sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Who is that?" Oliver growled and then the cloaked figure started to remove its hood.

"It's been a long time, sister." the voice called as the hood dropped to reveal a familiar face.

"Victoria." Bella gasped as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes. It's been a long time." she laughed.

"Impossible." Laurent breathed.

"She's still alive." Dallas said.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. But she's alive." Laurent said as he stared at the field with widened eyes.

"How?" Bella asked.

"I think I should explain but first there is something I want to do." Victoria smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bella and brought her into a tight hug.

"I missed you little sister." Victoria breathed.

"Me too sister." Bella breathed as her face held nothing but confusion and disbelief.

How is she still alive?


	8. Devil's Trade

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 8- Devil's Trade

"Is this your coven?" I questioned as she nodded and quickly introduced me to all of them along with their powers when I asked.

"How are you alive?" Dallas asked me.

"Would you like me to show you what happened so you can show everyone else? It would be better than explaining some parts. Also you seem like the cautious type. It may help you to feel safer around me." I smiled as I kept my hold on Bella.

"I suppose I can do that." he walked towards me.

"Edward don't watch any of this. I want you to hear it with everyone else." I said strongly as he glared but nodded.

"Alright Dallas. Go ahead." I placed my hand in his as I closed my eyes and after about two minutes he let go and stared at me strangely.

"Not what you were expecting was it?" I laughed as he shook his head.

"Not at all." he admitted and looked at Bella along with me.

"The Vampire look suits you. But your eyes are strange to me." I smiled as I took her in.

"Thanks." she laughed and her voice was like bell chimes in a gentle snow.

"You are very welcome Bella." I pulled her to her feet. "I see you were training. What for?" I smiled as she shrugged.

"I'll tell you when I found out how you're even alive. I saw the shape-shifters tear you to shreds and throw you in a fire." she pursed her lips making me smile again.

"You're still stubborn." I said as she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Would you all mind if we train later?" she called to the shape-shifters who had already gone to change back into their clothes and human skin.

"Not at all. I'm curious as to how someone I sank my teeth into survived." the pack leader smiled and I stared at him trying to remember his name but thankfully Bella caught my look and told me all the names of the shape-shifters along with the newest member of the Cullen Coven who had been asking Ellis who I was.

"Then we should head in the house." Bella stretched as I laughed.

"I'm glad to see you are in better condition after what I did." I said with a laugh but stopped when I realized that I was indeed the one who hurt her.

"Honest to God Victoria." she looked me straight in the eyes. "I've had a hell of a lot worse." she grabbed my hand and spun me towards the house as she called for Laurent who just looked at me confusedly but gave his full attention to Bella when she spoke again addressing him as her brother so I would understand that that was the basis of their relationship without needing to ask aloud and I silently thanked her since I didn't want to ask if they were together.

"So where would you like me to begin? I would like to know your story as well." I said then laughed. "Although I've heard from countless nomads and covens I've met that you are even more feared than the Volturi in some eyes. Vampires actually believe you are a hit man who was secretly hired by the Volturi to handle the dirty work." I grinned when she smirked and rolled her eyes indicating she thought they were idiots.

"I can show you my life before you begin." she said as I smiled enthusiastically then froze.

"How are you going to do that? Is Dallas going to show me your memories?" I asked as she grasped my hands and closed her eyes and suddenly the sight left my eyes as images flipped through my mind like a book and I read every story Bella showed me and allowed her emotions to wash over me as well as her own thoughts and after about three minutes she released my hands and opened her eyes that were weary. "Well that was insightful." I whispered not knowing what to say and looked up at her with wide eyes. "You are indeed frightening dearest sister. But you don't wish to fight. I'm considered one of the most dangerous vampires and I like fighting. But even with my power you are far more dangerous. You may not realize it at the moment but you will." I said with certainty. "Would you mind if Dallas showed you all events of my life and I'll explain the main things such as my creation and why I'm alive?" I questioned.

"Dallas." Bella said simply while leaning back into Laurent who was looking at me with betrayal written on his face. "Patience brother. She has reasons. Let her tell them to us." Bella said and Laurent apologized.

"Ready when you are." Dallas sat on the floor in front of Bella's knees and eyed me cautiously as if he expected me to try and harm Bella.

"Go ahead." I said and closed my eyes as my own memories came to me from Dallas and he skipped through the parts of my human life that didn't really matter to me and I had actually forgotten.

"Slow down." I said when we reached the night I met James and became a vampire. "When I was twenty and living in New York I was coming home from work. I was taking a short cut down the ally and someone grabbed me from behind. He was a mugger and wouldn't stop hitting me and trying to take my money. I told him I didn't have any on me and he of course didn't believe me. He started to search me and I started fighting back when I saw he had a knife. He cut open my arm and I screamed bloody murder. He brought the knife down to my neck and I closed my eyes waiting to be hit but instead I heard a scream. I looked up and saw a man with coal black eyes holding him by the neck. He whispered something to him that my human ears couldn't pick up and then he killed the man in front of me. I thought he was going to kill me as well but instead he just bit me. Three days later I woke up somewhere in the country with James beside me. He told me what he was and how he was changed. He said he had seen me before and took an interest in me saying that my blood smelt strange to him and tasted the like best he had ever had. He said he was going to kill me before but couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just bit me, changed me, and carried me hundreds of miles to get me away from so many humans. Afterwards I stayed with James. That's pretty much how I was changed." I said as the last image from that memory faded. "You can speed up and quickly." I said remembering what happened next and everyone else seemed to understand by stiffening but said nothing and breathed in relief when Dallas made the images blur together as he skipped over those parts of my life.

"Slow down again." I said realizing this was when I met Laurent. "This was in Louisiana. James and I were just passing through and we ran across some trouble. Of course it was nothing we couldn't handle. The trouble was just a few cocky vampires who made the mistake of taking James's prey. He didn't take well to that. He attacked them and while we were fighting I was able to use my ability to know when a place is safe or not and see that the place we were at was most definitely not safe. I told James but he said he could handle it but when he saw my face he knew I knew something he didn't. We ran and it ended up being the Volturi. They killed the vampires because apparently those vampires had attacked a Volturi member only a month earlier. As we ran I felt a tug pulling me some place I knew was safe. When we got there we met Laurent. He was very pleasant and James asked him to join us because he wanted to use him as a pawn in his game." I finished. "You can go on now Dallas. Afterwards we just hunted and traveled. Take us to when we came to Forks and I met Bella in the field." I said as the images blurred again as he sped them up.

"Here." I said and took a steady breath. "This is where we met Bella and the Cullens although James had met Alice but she just doesn't remember." I said after a second. "We were going to go just straight through but we heard vampires playing ball and decided to stop it. We didn't even notice Bella was a human at first. We didn't even consider the heart we heard beating was hers. We assumed it to be an animals. She looked so much like a vampire even as a human." I smiled as an image of Bella standing with Edward passed through my mind. "James got a whiff of her and went crazy. He could have walked away but Edward seemed like a fun challenge to him so he stuck with trying to get Bella. I helped him track her down and stayed watching in case she showed up again in Forks. I got bored waiting and called James but didn't get an answer. I decided to go over there and check on him. When I got in Phoenix I went to where he told me he'd be and I saw them carrying Bella out and the building was set on fire. I knew James was dead." I whispered. "I never thought he'd loose. Not even for a moment. I was angry and hell bent on getting vengeance." I cackled as Bella laughed when an image of me imagining snapping her neck went through everyone's mind through Dallas. "I wanted revenge and waited a long time and then called Laurent for help. He said he owed me for James's death and would help. But he would only help fight you off if it came down to that. When we got there the Cullens were gone and I sniffed out Bella. I found her in the woods." I shivered as the image of her on the ground and then what she said to me plaid clearly through my head. "I decided I would take my vengeance on her but Laurent wouldn't have any part of it and I understood. He didn't want to hurt humans any longer but didn't want to get in the middle of it." I said then took a deep breath. "I took Bella and stowed her away and tortured her." I shivered as everything I had done to Bella passed through my mind along with everyone else's. "I heard her say something one night and couldn't get it out of my head. She apologized. To me." I had a smile in my voice as I recalled the memory. "While she was knocked out I snuck back to the house I kept in the woods. I built a fence which didn't take too long. I wrote a letter and made sure that the house was stocked with things Bella would need. Like clothes. Then I called Laurent and told him to come and get Bella." I recalled the surprise that Bella was still alive in Laurent's voice when he spoke. "He agreed to come and get her and I returned to my place. I was planning on dying so I got Bella's scent on me by moving her to a closer view for the shape-shifters when they came and ran through the forest on their land." I smiled when I thought about the growling that echoed throughout the trees. "I came back to Bella but the shape-shifters were faster than I thought. I didn't want them to think anything was up so I told Bella something that had to do with warning Edward's life." I said as the memory passed. "I had reason for biting her one hundred times. I didn't want any vampire attacking her. They would see the scars and think she got them from fighting. Also the more blood of hers I drank the faster the venom would spread. But seeing how you took seven days to change I suppose it didn't matter." I said with a sigh. "I planned on dying like I said and I thought I did. The shape-shifters tore me to shreds and set me on fire. I assumed I would be turned into ashes but instead when I hit the flames I withered away and become one with the fire. I couldn't understand how but then I saw Bella trying to stand. Every time she took a breath I felt like I was breathing. It was as if she lived then I lived. But that wasn't exactly the case." I smiled. "What had happened was that I had had so much of Bella's blood and she had so much of my venom that we swapped something. We did the Devil's trade."

"Devil's trade?" Oliver blinked as he looked at Bella.

"When you make the Devil's Trade you take something from someone and they take something equal in value. The Devil's Trade is a law that's written by the first vampires. It's a powerful evil and you can't go back on a Devil's Trade if you made the deal. They call it the Devil's Trade because it's dangerous and foolish. Why take something from someone when you already have it?" Bella explained as he nodded and I grinned while I continued.

"And we did make that Devil's Trade whether we realized it or not. I took your blood so you took what would equal blood in a vampire, my venom. I took your mortality so you took away my mortality to be killed, thus making it impossible for the fire to kill me. I gave you the strongest power I could, immortality, so you gave me the strongest power you could, fire which is said to be in any living soul. And since I destroyed you, you can destroy me. If you die then I die. And I can only be killed by your hands." I said seriously as I watched her expression that didn't change.

"So if you die then does Bella die?" Thomas asked as I laughed.

"Not at all. I already killed her once so I completed that deal. She hasn't killed me so she has the power to do so." I said as he nodded.

"I'm an extreme immortal like you. Although I am capable of killing you." Bella said after a second as I nodded and everyone else looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Ellis questioned.

"She took away my mortality and I took away hers. I took away any means of killing her. Which means she did the same. I can't be killed in normal ways. Fire can't kill me apparently." Bella explained as everyone froze.

"Exactly." I nodded. "Your ice would freeze the fire. It can't melt you. You can be torn into pieces and still not burn." I said ignoring how everyone stared at Bella and I who were staring at one another. "And since you freeze fire, you can freeze me. I am fire. And I can only be killed by you. And your death means my own since I haven't repaid you for taking your life. And the Devil's Trade requires that is how I repay you. With my true and permanent death." I said seriously.

"I wonder how I can do that then?" she said as she seemed to be thinking of something then grinned. "That's how." she started laughing. "I take it you hate the smell of blood as well." she said bluntly as I blinked in surprise and she roared with laughter making everyone else jump in surprise.

"I can't. I haven't been able to even attempt to attack a human since you were changed. I almost passed out getting near the horrid smell." I grimaced. "How did you know? I never told anyone." I said as she giggled.

"I saw your eyes were gold as well and knew you didn't feed off humans anymore so I thought there had to be a reason. I hate the smell of blood because I brought that trait over with me from when I was human. We made one more Devil's Trade my dear sister." Bella grinned slyly. "I took away your greatest weakness since fire didn't harm you which is blood lust. In return you took away my greatest weakness, myself. You took away my ability to give someone my heart." she said and busted out laughing. "Poor ole Darien. He's going to be mad when he finds out that the bride he wants can't marry him because she'll have to give him her heart and go back on the Devil's Trade. And going back on the Devil's Trade means death." Bella was laughing hysterically by now and Laurent was shaking his head beside her.

"Why is it so funny Bella?" he asked gently as she continued laughing.

"Because I've been chased my whole life because he wants my heart and it turns out if I give it to him I'll die and then he won't ever have what he wants. He'll have to choose between my love and my power. And that man would put Thomas and Emmett to shame when it came to lust." Bella started giggling as Thomas and Emmett grinned.

"So you can't love?" I asked as she started to calm down.

"I can love them with my mind, yes. I can love them with my body, yes. I can love them with my soul, yes. What I can't do is give all of me to someone. If I do that will mean giving someone my heart and I mean all of it. To marry someone you have to give them your body, mind, and soul. If I give all three to someone I'll die." Bella explained but I was still confused.

"Your biggest weakness was giving someone your heart?" I asked as she smiled.

"As a human, everyone fears one thing. Giving their heart away. They fear it will end up hurting them. They fear the one the gave it to will break it. They fear loosing their heart. They fear and that fear makes them weak. It makes them to weak to stand and say what they want and take what they want. It takes away their courage. If they fear giving their heart then that is the greatest weakness anyone could have. You took that weakness away by making my heart incapable of giving. How can you fear loosing what you don't have?" she grinned as I sat frozen stiff realizing she had figured all that out on a few minutes on her own and I had tried for years to figure out what could hurt her so I could keep it away from her and it turns out the one who can hurt her is sitting in the living room and is mostly likely reading my mind. Great.

I looked up and saw Edward looking right at me. He had definitely heard my thoughts. By the look on his face he was trying to figure out what him being here could do to hurt Bella. Obviously he didn't know that she would give her heart to him and only him if she could learn to trust him again. I realized Edward heard me again because his head shot up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella what is the extent to love you can give? I do not understand." I said as she looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"To put it bluntly." she smiled at me. "I can think lovey-dovey thoughts about someone and put them before myself in every aspect of my life which falls under loving with one's mind. I can share everything about myself with someone and open up and tell them my deepest darkest secrets and that would be loving with one's soul. Then I can have sex with them which is obviously love with one's body." she said simply as every guy in the room choked from shock at hearing Bella say something so blunt. "But I can't do all three. Loving someone with the mind, soul, and body means you give them your heart. Those three things are the basis of true love. I can do two out of the three and live but to do all three would go back on the Devil's Trade and I would die soon afterward." she finished as Emmett grinned.

"Well I would go with option three and not really care about the other two." he laughed as Rosalie giggled but tried to act mad.

"But can you get married?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I can." she frowned. "But that would mean it's not a marriage out of true love because I wouldn't have loved them with everything I had and I would not marry unless I knew I loved someone with all I was. So I guess I'll never get married." Bella said simply and I could tell Esme felt like she had just been told the worst news imaginable.

"Bella I'm so sorry. This is not right in any way." Esme said as Bella just shrugged and leaned back into Laurent who seemed frustrated at the thought his sister would never be happy.

"Well it looks like we can cancel those wedding plans." Bella looked at the shifter Kevin who smiled sadly at her.

"You would still make the most beautiful bride." he said with sincerity making Bella smile like a thousand stars.

"You got your sweet talking from your father. Right Jake?" she winked up at Jacob who just looked at her.

"You sure you'll be okay with this?" he asked with disbelief.

"I guess." she shrugged. "It's not like I've been trying to find a mate." she pointed out.

"She wouldn't have to look very far. She has to fight them off or have us scare them." Oliver laughed as Bella rolled her strange eyes.

"Your sweet talking needs work." she smirked as he glared.

"Whatever you say Ice Angel." he stuck his tongue out making her laugh.

"So Victoria?" her eyes moved to mine. "How many enemies you got?" she questioned as I grinned.

"None at the moment. They are all dead." I laughed when everyone flinched besides the shifter Sam and Bella along with Carlisle.

"What about a home then?" she asked.

"Don't have one." I said as she stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Where have you been staying?" she asked.

"How about Dallas start up where we left off? After I was cooked." I said to him as he looked to Bella.

"Go ahead." she smiled and he nodded as my sight was taken from me again.

"After the wolves left I came back from the flames. But I couldn't control the fire. It was moving with my hands and I couldn't stop it. I knew I would have to learn to control my power. And I still hadn't figured out how in the world I was alive." I laughed. "So I stayed near the water and got control of the fire in my hands after twelve days. Although I could only control it enough to extinguish the flames from coming out of my hands. I went hunting after that since I was thirsty." I made a disgusted face as the next image came. "I went for a human but when I closed in forty feet I almost passed out. I tried again and got the same result. I sniffed and realized the human was repulsing to me." I laughed. "I backed away and found a better smell. It was a bobcat. I was so thirsty I didn't even care about what I was doing." I sighed with dismissal. "After that I tried to stay around Bella and Laurent. After seventeen years I knew I would have to leave so I could gain control on my power. I didn't want to jump in on the life they were making. So I spent years training and fighting. I still didn't know how I survived but then I stumbled upon a Volturi member. His name is Sebastian. He's an odd vampire with the power to see destinies. It's similar to Alice's ability but he can only see those who change something bigger. Like the vampire world. He's been around for 1700 years and said that he's watched me since before I was born along with Bella." I smiled when Bella's eyes flashed with something. "He said we would affect every vampire. He said he has seen it since he was turned. He told me about why I survived and all about the Devil's Trade. He said he knew of our fates but didn't tell me them. He told me where to find you though. So I made my way here." I smiled. "I stayed out in the cave because I smelt other vampires in the area. It was those six you took down." I grinned. "And now I'm here." I said and that was the end of that.

"You're staying with us." Bella said less than a second after I finished as everyone froze including me.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You are staying here." she said simply as she stood and stretched.

"Bella I don't think that's the best idea. I'm not made to be in a Coven." I said as her eyes turned to mine.

"Are you denying my request?" she asked in a neutral voice and I froze realizing the threat that lied underneath her surface. "Don't make a face like that." she said agitated now. "I keep my voice neutral so you won't be pressured to choose to stay or not." she explained. "If you don't want to stay here I'll build you a house somewhere around." she offered and I was more than shocked. "I work fast and you can't go live by yourself." she was standing over me. "You turned me Victoria. And now your life is in my hands. That makes you my responsibility." Bella's voice had an edge in it now. "I take my responsibilities very seriously." she added with a growl.

"There is no need for you to build me a house." I said still startled.

"Then you're staying?" she questioned.

"No. I'll stay out in the woods." I said as she huffed and looked at me like I were a child who couldn't put two things together.

"There are my enemies out on those woods. If you want to stay out there that's fine. But I'll be out there every few minutes to check on you. I can not allow another vampire on this land without supervision. It's my job. If anything were to happen to you it would be on me and I'd have to go kill whoever killed you. That means more blood, more fights, more death, and more pain. I personally have had enough of it and wish all the happy soldiers who march like robotic toys for Darien a happy little trip straight to hell." she said icily and I wasn't the only one who shivered. "A new time is coming. A time without war. I've met Sebastian twice before. Once while hunting when I had just been turned and once when I went to fight my enemy and left my coven. I know who he is and of his power. But he doesn't not own my destiny. I do." Bella's voice rang like ancient bells from the sharpness in it. "But I did except that the wars would be over soon. But I'll be damned if I except what he said was going to happen to-" she cut herself off and took a deep breath. "Are you moving in or do I need to go get some lumber?" she asked as I scanned her face and sighed realizing she was serious.

"I suppose I'm moving in." I smiled slightly and she pulled me to my feet.

"This way. I'll show you the room you'll be staying in. It's right beside mine. We have it blocked off because we didn't need it." she said with a shrug. "We're going shopping when I get back downstairs girls!" she yelled and I heard squeals and groans. "If you shifters want to help carry our many bags Alice and Ellis already have picked out you can come." she called and a chorus of byes called up the stairs as the door opened. "You guys want to come or do you want to train some more?" Bell opened the door and showed me the room just as the guys said they'd train. "This alright?" she asked to me and I nodded still stunned how she was getting things done so quickly. "Then we should go girls!" Bella called as she pulled me back downstairs and to her garage and I whistled.

"Nice." I grinned as she laughed.

"I'm getting you one this week." she grinned as I shook my head.

"You are not." I hissed and she hissed back and I shivered realizing or the first time that she was actually the Leader and in charge.

"It's what sisters do." she said with a smile and a wink as we pulled out and I thought having Bella as my leader wouldn't be bad at all.

We ended up shopping for hours. First we had to get clothes of course. Then we needed shoes and accessories. Make-up came next. And then Bella made sure I had some appropriate training attire.

After the fashion part we did some paint shopping which was new to me. Bella was an expert though and was talking with the clerks and said exactly what she wanted while talking to me about the design and I wanted and talking to someone on the phone as she called in a moving truck to come and carry all the furniture, paint, and whatever else everyone was buying.

Next was furniture though and Esme and Bella both were everywhere at once checking the quality, size, color, and I suppose they didn't care about the price. They both were trying to get me what I wanted although neither had any reason to.

When we finished with all of the furniture shopping Bella went to the electronics and Serena was on top of this one with her. They had bought so much stuff from the man that I think he was going to take a picture of them and keep it to worship.

Bella then dragged us to get my bedspread and pillows. She wanted me to be comfortable as possible so I tried to be nice about all of her gifts. She truly was an amazing Coven Leader.

The ride home was interesting because Bella stayed on the phone with someone who didn't even speak English. I'm not sure what he was speaking but Bella knew how to speak it as well. It seemed like they were having a heated argument and Ellis informed me that it was Bella's vampire contractor who built things just for vampires. She said that Bella and him always argue over the phone because whoever the man is always argues about Bella about what she wants. And I could tell that when Bella knew what she wanted there was just no stopping her.

"You're being quiet." Bella said hanging up the phone.

"I'm thinking that this is a lot of money." I said as she laughed.

"Bella has more money than Caius Volturi. She's been paid handsomely by vampires she didn't even know for killing some vampires who were apparently very bad." Sicily smiled.

"And of course there's been all the jobs she's worked." Ellis added when we all parked in the front of the house as Valeria jumped out of the moving truck she was driving.

"And then we have all raised our own money to." Cassia smiled warmly at me.

"Especially Ellis from designing those t-shirts when we took a vacation to Japan." Scarlet smiled as we all began moving the boxes since the boys were still training.

"And then when Valeria was hit with all those wild waves at that strip club and started stripping." Cassia grinned. "I've never seen so many bills fly in my life."

"Would have been better if Bella would have joined me." Valeria laughed when Bella pouted.

"I did that once out of a dare. And I made more money than you." she laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Children please." Esme laughed.

"You stripped?" Alice asked Bella.

"On a dare and I didn't even take all my clothes off." she thought for a moment. "Actually it was the strip club down in Florida. We went there just for that one night so I was in a bathing suit so I could swim." Bella grinned. "So I was decent the whole time." she laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear something about a decent stripper." Rosalie shook her head while we walked back downstairs to get more boxes.

"I didn't either." Alice stifled snickers.

"Don't even start laughing." Bella's voice was pleasant and frightening and that shut everyone up.

"Well excuse us." Sicily said and Bella shot her a look that shut her mouth.

"How many more boxes are there?" I asked as we pulled out a lot and Bella used telekinesis to carry the smaller ones around all of us as we walked up the steps to my new room.

"These should be the last ones. We'll start painting after we check on the boys." Bella smiled happily.

"Sit those down gently." Alice said to Sicily and Scarlet who were carrying little white boxes.

"What's in them?" I asked curiously.

"They have glass decorations and mom's new vases." Ellis smiled at me then grinned wildly. "Sine you're Bella's sister that makes you my Aunt." she laughed along with the rest of us.

"Be careful." Bella said sternly as one of Sicily's boxes titled over.

"Relax I can handle it." she grinned while straightening the box.

"This room looked big and now it looks crowded." I laughed at all the boxes that were just piled up.

"We'll get them out of your way as soon as we can." Bella promised with a warm smile.

"Not a problem." I stretched and looked around again.

"Did we forget anything?" Bella asked towards Cassia.

"No. We can get started now." she smiled as Bella rose gracefully.

"We'll just need to check on the boys." Bella sighed. "Did Carlisle already leave for work again? He always likes to work at the hospital." she smiled towards Esme.

"He did go in." she laughed. "I can't stop him when it comes to that." she shrugged. "He's just a work alcoholic." she sighed dropping the box on the ground and the floor shook.

"Don't take it out on the house Esme." Bella giggled but then got serious. "Anyone know what that was?" she asked and we all looked at each other before running outside when we heard the guys yelling.

"What do you think they broke this time?" Cassia sighed agitated.

"Probably the side of the house." Valeria laughed.

"It came from the garage though." Ellis pointed out.

"Then the side of the garage." Scarlet grinned amusedly.

"They didn't break any walls." Rosalie said from in front of us as Bella looked up.

"Well what did they break?" she asked trying to ease by the shocked vampire women and I followed her silently.

"You may not want to see." Rose said with anger rising.

"It can't be that bad." she said as Rose shook her head.

"Bella it can be that bad." Alice looked heartbroken which caused Bella to push everyone aside rather than wait.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting but this was not it. All the guys were in the garage with horrorstruck faces on. Emmett, Oliver, and Thomas were on the floor which had dents in it along with everything else. Right behind them was a truck that Bella said was hers. It had a huge dent that looked like someone had rammed into it and I mean a vampire slammed into it. It was covered in broken plaster from the wall and scratched on every surface. I turned to ask if that were Bella's truck but her face made my breathing stop as fear rose in every inch of me along with pity for the men.

"Boys." Bella's voice was nothing but a growl. "What the hell did you do to my baby?!" she screamed.

"Umm your baby is deformed and needs an operation immediately." Emmett made a big mistake as Rosalie sighed.

"Idiot." she smacked her hand on her head just as Bella screeched and suddenly the whole back wall was off of the garage and all the boys were flying though the air.

What the hell is this all about?


	9. Date Plans

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 9- Date Plans

After the girls left to go shopping all of us relaxed into a bench outside. We were all registering the information we just heard. Mostly everyone felt confused but Edward was feeling confusion, anger, and hope. I didn't know why but he must have heard something from Victoria and is using that information.

I still can't believe she's alive. Much less welcomed here. But it's Bella's decision and she's an amazing leader. The only fault I see in her is that she can be cold to others, she has a hot temper, and she is too sacrificing. She's an amazing fighter but the way she fights can be dangerous to herself. She doesn't seem capable of understanding just how much she's worth and is willing to sacrifice things so easily as long as it isn't her own coven. As great as Bella is, she has faults just like the rest of us.

And what about the Sebastian guy? Who is he? What did he tell Bella would happen? And what has he seen? Is it good? Is it bad? There are so many questions without answers. And what of the Devil's Trade? Is there any way to free Bella's heart?

That seems like a horrible thing to get stuck into. She can love someone but not with everything she is. She can give them herself but won't be able to give them her mind or possibly her soul. And the other ways too. She will never be able to love someone to the extent that Alice and I love one another or even Rosalie and Emmett. Especially not Esme and Carlisle.

But she loves her coven. More of a family way. So she can love them as family but not as a lover. A mate. There has to be some way around it. Alice may come up with something. She might be able to see something. Or even Ellis.

"Well this sucks." Oliver grumbled after a few minutes.

"Poor Bella." Conner sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dallas asked helplessly.

"We may be able to think of something through all of us." Laurent said.

"I suppose we are doing mind training by pressing our brains to the max." Jackson stretched.

"I suppose." I looked around the garage where we were all currently sitting.

"Edward what do you think?" Thomas asked gently.

"I think this is shit." he said bluntly causing myself along with Emmet and Jackson to chuckle.

"Besides that." Conner said tiredly.

"Well I have no problem with any of the Devil's Trade thing besides that part about Bella can't falling in love." he leaned forward.

"Yes." Laurent nodded. "But I can't see how to get around that." he sighed.

"Bella took the weakness of fire from Victoria and in turn she took the weakness of heart from Bella." Dallas crossed his arms.

"But Bella can love since she loves all us." Oliver pointed out.

"That's true." Laurent said and he walked to a marker board that had complicated designs on it and erased them.

"Should you be doing that?" Emmett asked.

"It's fine. These are designs done for fun by Bella when she's trying to think of a new painting. She just doodles. It looks complicated but she's made that design before." he shrugged and threw a marker to me. "I believe you will be most useful in this with your clever mind." he got another marker and drew a vertical line to half the board while writing 'Gave' in the first block and 'Got' in the second box.

"So let's name what they traded." Laurent ordered then looked to me. "Bella will be blue and Victoria will be red so you write for Bella." he explained and I nodded. "We will write what one gave to the other and got in return." he told everyone.

"Ok then. Anyone have anything?" I walked to the board to stand beside Laurent.

"Bella gave Victoria complete immortality." Emmett said and I wrote a number one with c-imortal beside it under 'Gave'.

"And she got a complete immortal soul in return." Dallas replied dryly and I wrote a number one under the 'Got' box and wrote it 'c-immortal' as well.

"Victoria gave Bella the strongest power for a human, immortality." Jackson said and Laurent wrote a number two with 'immortality' under 'Gave'.

"And in return she got the power to control fire." Oliver concluded while Laurent wrote 'pyrokinesis' under 'Got'.

"Victoria gave death to Bella by taking away her mortality." Conner said quietly and Laurent hesitated before writing a number two with 'death' beside it under 'Gave'.

"And she got mortality at only Bella's hands for it." Thomas pointed out and Laurent wrote 'half-mortality' under 'Got'.

"Bella gave Victoria blood." Oliver said bitterly and I wrote 'blood' under 'gave'.

"And she got venom is return." Emmett said thoughtfully and I wrote 'venom' under the 'Got' box.

"Bella gave her immunity to blood as well." Conner called and I wrote 'anti-blood lust' under 'Gave'.

"And in return she got a frozen heart." Edward said coldly and I sighed while writing 'imprisoned heart' instead under 'Got'.

"Is that all?" I questioned looking around at everyone.

"I believe so." Laurent nodded after looking at the board.

"So how do you think we can fix this?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"I don't know. As Bella said giving her heart to someone would kill her. But she can do two out of the three forms of love. She can love someone with all her soul, with all her mind, or with her, uh, body." I didn't like speaking about Bella in such a way.

"Well why can't you just ditch one and go with two?" Emmett grinned.

"Well the only one you would be able to completely ditch would be to love with her body." I said.

"Why?" Oliver and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Because you would know if you had an intimate relationship with Bella and would be certain of her not falling under loving one with her body. But there is no guarantee that she won't fall in love with someone with her mind and soul." Laurent explained quickly.

"So she'll stay innocent her whole life. I'd prefer it that way." Conner was looking at Edward like a father would look at his daughter's rebel boyfriend.

"I'd never cause Bella any harm." Edward grumbled staring at him.

"Yes but you are still a man and a teenager at that." Conner pointed out.

"I'm a man who wants the woman he loves safe and alive. I wouldn't ever do something to harm her. I'd take the pain of knowing I can't truly have her over the pain of knowing she's gone for good this time. I was sure she was dead along time ago. She's back now and I plan on doing everything in my power to protect her. If you don't believe it's for love then believe in the tendency people have to go with the lesser of two pains. And believe me the pain is barely a scratch to what I felt when I thought I no longer had Bella." Edward said with a grim face and a honest voice.

"I see." was Conner's short reply.

"So how we gonna help mom?" Dallas looked to everyone.

"I have an idea actually but it can only be done if Edward sticks to his previous statement." I looked to Edward who rolled his eyes.

"Of course I meant it." he growled.

"Then what's your idea?" Emmet asked.

"We warm Bella towards us all. Bring her out of her icy world. Show her that loving someone isn't so bad after all. I'm sure not all of her feelings for Edward have been eliminated. Something in her is still attached to him and to us. We find that something and make in stronger. She'll start to love again but she won't be in danger since nobody will try to love her with their own body obviously." I laughed and heard the doors open as the girls returned.

"It seems like the girls are here. You better erase that board." Thomas said and I swiftly did as he requested.

"So we warm Bella. How do we do that?" Jackson asked.

"We remind her of things she loved as human. Things we did when she was with us. We find the human in Bella and bring it out." I spoke towards everyone.

"Well this should be fun." Oliver laughed.

"So what's the first plan? What was Bella like as human? I've seen what she was like through her past but that can't even tell me what being with her in person was like." Jackson said.

"Well she was not one for violence but she had a hot temper." I recalled her contained anger when she was upset and found myself smiling at her self-control.

"So make her mad?" Oliver blinked in surprise.

"The question is how do we make her not mad anymore." Thomas said.

"When she was angry before Edward normally dazzled her as she called it." I shrugged and looked a him.

"You want me to dazzle her?" he was almost laughing at the request.

"Yes but first we need to make her mad." I explained.

"Ok. How?" he cocked his head to the side.

"We can wreck her baby." Emmett grinned and everyone looked at him like he was crazy, including myself.

"We can't do that." Dallas shook his head ferociously.

"Yes we can." Emmet started for Bella's prized truck.

"No we can not!" Oliver attacked him from the side sending them into the war creating a giant dent and Emmet threw him off sending him into the other wall creating another dent.

"Stop it guys." Thomas grabbed Oliver but Emmett tackled them both at the same time from his rage of being attacked a moment ago and the collided into the ceiling above since Emmet jumped and a loud bang sounded as the ceiling fell in and covered the floor below as well as on Bella's truck.

"Guys!" Dallas hissed when all three fell and hit Bella's truck and started rolling around in front of it with fingers coiled as claws.

"We're dead." Conner was standing up looking at the door as footsteps approached while Emmett, Oliver, and Thomas continued wrestling in a huge dent on the garage floor.

"What do you think they broke this time?" Cassia sighed with agitation.

"Probably the side of the house." Valeria's laugh reached us and finally Thomas, Oliver, and Emmett stopped fighting to listen.

"It came from the garage though." Ellis pointed out.

"Then the side of the garage." Scarlet sounded amused just as everyone reached us and Rosalie stared at Emmett then the truck then back to Emmett with shock and pity.

"They didn't break any walls." Rosalie said still staring.

"Well what did they break?" Bella asked and I could see her trying to ease through the shocked group with Victoria behind her.

"You may not want to see." Rosalie's pity was replaced with rage.

"It can't be that bad." Bella called but Rose shook her head.

"Bella it can be that bad." Alice stared at the scene with a heartbroken face and I watched Bella glance at Alice's face before rushing forward pushing everyone aside.

When Bella reached us she stopped dead in her tracks. I could feel her wall slip and shock was sent at me with such force that I almost fell flat on my face. She glanced at each one of us then to the truck. She kept looking at the truck then the group of guys on the floor. Victoria's pity caught my attention and I looked up to see Bella's fingers coiled into claws, her teeth barred, and her posture more animalistic and intimidating than ever before.

"Boys." Bella's voice was nothing but a growl and her emotions were bent on destruction and murder. "What the hell did you do to my baby?!" she screamed and red clouded my eyes from the intensity of her rage and lust for destruction.

"Umm your baby is deformed and needs an operation immediately." Emmett's mistake was clear to everyone as Rosalie sighed.

"Idiot." she smacked her hand on her head just as Bella screeched and suddenly the whole back wall was off the garage and all of us guys were flying through it.

"Shit." Emmett growled across from me as we hit the ground and started skidding.

"You asshole!" Bella was standing above Emmett with her hands on her hips doing her best to keep from ripping him to shreds.

"Sorry." Emmett laughed as amusement rolled off of him.

"Liar!" Bella barked grabbing his shirt and pulling him up before throwing him into Thomas who had just stood.

"Bella hold on!" Oliver stood beside Thomas and Emmett, well sat beside them.

"How many times do I have to say do not touch my vehicles?!" she demanded.

"Well I haven't lived with you so for me, none." Emmett winked and Bella hissed at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she stood over top of Emmett with her arms crossed over her chest and her teeth barred at him.

"Nothing. I'm doing lovely this evening. And you?" Emmett asked politely and before I could blink Bella sent them all flying back.

"Why did you wreck my truck damn it?!" she was holding Emmet by his shirt and shaking him so hard I thought his head would come off.

"Bella don't kill him." Rose called from the garage wall that now looked like a garage door.

"Fine." she huffed releasing him while still shaking him causing Emmett to fly backwards.

"That was unnecessary. I could have ended up like your baby." Emmett's eyes were blazing with amusement as Bella started shaking like a leaf with all her suppressed anger.

"Emmett." she warned in a firm voice.

"Seriously. I mean it looked so good, like me, and now it's completely destroyed. The engine probably is completely useless now. Well at least I'm alright." he laughed when she growled at him.

"Emmett shut-up." Bella was exercising a great deal of control.

"Then there's that paint job. You must have worked so hard on it." I noticed he was backing towards Edward who was watching Emmet rather than Bella. "And now it's all scratched up." he bellowed.

"Quiet!" Bella ordered but he just kept backing towards an oblivious Edward and laughing.

"But Bella it's a real mess. I thought that it's frame was going to break even my bones when I hit it." Bella made a strange anger mixed with horror sound in her throat. "Maybe I could go and crush the rest of it. You know to level-" he didn't finish because Bella lunged for him but he moved at the last second and she collided with Edward who caught her easily. "Or maybe not." Emmett grinned innocently as Edward held Bella by her arms that were against his chest while she sat on his lip on the ground.

"You're dead!" Bella screeched trying to pull from Edward but he held her still while Emmett got up and ran off with Thomas and Oliver.

"Bella calm down. It was an accident." Edward called to her gently.

"I don't really give a shit." she growled still angry and tried to pull away but he amusedly kept her where she was.

"Bella." Edward's voice took on a warning tone and I could feel Bella's anger fade slightly.

"Don't you 'Bella' me." Bella growled and they looked each other in the eye and held there.

"It can be fixed but Emmett can't be brought back to life." his voice sounded like silk and I looked at him in surprise until I felt Bella's anger fade even more than it did before.

"I'm fine with that." she tried moving again but Edward let go of her arms and moved his hands up her shoulders causing her anger to fade even more and then I could feel her shield start to come up trying to block her emotions from me but I had already caught the feel of her emotions so I couldn't be completely blocked out any more.

"You don't mean that." Edward sat up some causing Bella to sink down into him.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." her voice was more passive than angry now.

"I know you don't." he was barely an inch from her face now and I could feel determination just barely from Bella as she hastily stood and pulled Edward up.

"You don't know anything." she stomped off and this time I could feel traces of fear that were covered up by even more determination.

"What was that all about?" Victoria asked after Bella left with Dallas following quickly behind her.

"Well how did it go?" Emmett came from behind the house with Oliver and Thomas.

"Why in the hell were you provoking Bella?" Rose demanded.

"We'll explain that in a minute." Edward said quickly and looked at me.

"It worked. She lost the ability to keep her emotions from me completely while she was arguing with Emmett. Since I was concentrating on her emotions only I was able to get the feel of her once again. She won't be able to completely block me out in the future now." I grinned and Edward waved his hand for me to continue. "Well I'd say Emmett better keep his distance with how angry she got but keep Edward around you as well because he made her emotions falter and hatred calm into nothing but aggravation."

"So it worked?" Oliver asked.

"I'd say so." Conner looked to Cassia who was tapping her foot.

"Boys." it was a demand not a call towards us and I sighed so I could explain the situation.

~*~

I can't believe the boys were able to make up such a plan. But angering Bella was not a good idea. After the boys finished there explanation Rose and I found Bella an hour later driving back from the store with tools and parts to fix the car and the garage. Rose offered to help but Bella said she could do it. Emmett said he'd help and Bella clawed his cheek with a slap across the face. He deserved it. But now he's sulking because Bella's punishment for him is that she refuses to fight him. And since Emmett has been dying to fight her this is killing him and he's apologized over two hundred times already but Bella just looks at him and smiles mischievously.

"Whatcha need?" Bella's voice rang in my ears and I realized I was in he garage.

"Nothing." I smiled and leaned over to see what she was doing. "I never would have thought you'd like cars." I giggled.

"Neither did I but you change when you're alone and have to survive by yourself." she said simply.

"But you had Laurent. You weren't alone." I pointed out and she nodded.

"Yes. He was the only one I had but even though he was there I couldn't have him doing everything. I learned about cars and about many other things to ease the burden for him. We had one another but I was still alone." her face had taken on a sad look.

"Why? I don't understand." I admitted sitting beside her as she stared at the parts ahead and smiled.

"See this?" she gestured to all the parts in front of her. "These are all parts to the engine. Each part is important. Alone each piece can do many things but after awhile they rust and break. But when you put them with another piece they last longer. I'm this piece and Laurent is this piece." she gestured to two parts. "Alone we were able to do a lot but we never could come together. That's because these two pieces aren't linked. They can't be combined. But then others came along. Thomas, Oliver, and Valeria." she grabbed three pieces and I watched as she put the two representing her and Laurent together with the other three. "Those three brought us together more because we could now connect in a way rather than just being similar. Our burden was shared with everyone instead of us each caring our own. And when the burden got heavy more parts were added. Sicily and Scarlet." she grabbed two pieces that molded together with the other perfectly. "They brought even more strength to the growing bonds. Once again more parts were added." she reached for four parts this time. "Ellis, Dallas, Cassia, and Conner. Those four strengthened the hold we had on each other. The burden became light because we all had one another to carry it and since each of us is strong and wise the burden barely amounted to anything." Bella smiled and I thoughtfully took the last part from the towel she had everything sitting on and handed it to her.

"And then the Cullens and Victoria came along to make everything complete. So the engine is working now. The family is whole." she looked at me a minute before turning back to work with a smile playing at her lips.

"I can't deny that. You're my family. I can try to fight it and I can be angry. But anger breeds war and I've seen enough of it. And just like every normal family we have our problems." she chuckled to herself.

"So you still think of us as family?" I almost jumped at her wanting the answer so badly.

"I do. A dysfunctional family but still a family." she smiled warmly at me and I jumped her before I could stop myself and was relieved when she welcomed me with open arms rather than pushing me away.

"I'm so happy you're not gone." I buried my face in her shoulder and before I knew it I was sobbing and Bella was rocking me while patting my hair and rubbing my back. "I thought you were dead." I was afraid if I moved she'd disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not completely dead. I just don't have a pulse." she laughed into my hair.

"But I didn't know you weren't dead. I thought for years you were gone and I wasn't able to see you and I didn't know and-" Bella cut me off by patting me on the back and making shush sounds.

"It's fine. I'm alive." she assured me more seriously.

"I couldn't bare the thought of you being gone. You're my best friend. My sister. I couldn't even cry for you." I started sobbing into her again.

"Now Alice don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't want you to cry for me. I always remember you smiling. That's how I'd want you to be. An energetic bubble of fun." she replied happily.

"I know." I tried to pull away from her but my arms just wouldn't let me let go. "I think I'm stuck." I giggled.

"Well let me fix that." Bella's voice was gentle and amused as she carefully held me in front of her just a little less than arm's length.

"Thanks. I didn't realize I needed a good cry." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well you are married to Jasper so he's always making you warm and fuzzy and you do the same for him and since he's an empath you normally just feel perfect until he's not by your side any more." she pointed out.

"I suppose you're right." I stood and started for the door. "Bella?" I called quietly.

"Mhm?" she mumbled looking at her work.

"Do you think you will be able to welcome all of us back? Like you did with Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

I waited for Bella to answer but she didn't say anything. She wasn't even breathing. It appeared like she just completely shut down and even though I wanted to run to her something told me not to. So I waited and after about four minutes she answered.

"I think I can." she sighed then turned her now gentle eyes to me. "It's going to be hard but I'd like to make it work. I wish to ease the pain. I won't just automatically get along with all of you but I can try. It will take some time though. You'll have to be patient." she said with a small smile that belonged to the old Bella and I nodded before hurrying out of the garage.

~*~

It's been over a month since the Cullens first came to our home. The two families have reached level ground at least. We've managed to behave as humans at school and behave in classes. Even Edward and Bella have managed to come to an understanding of some sort. And Bella's been behaving more human than before. Showing more of her old self just as we've planned. Though she won't let anyone in the garage unless either Rosalie or herself is present. Those two have become friends fast over cars. I know it has been hard on Bella but she's doing well. She knows that in three months school will be out and we will be leaving again and that she'll have to part with the Cullen family again. I'm not sure she'll be able to survive it this time though. But at Bella's request everyone has kept that information away from the Cullen's who believe Bella will stay with them along with us. I hope we can figure something out.

"Laurent what are you so deep in thought about?" Bella asked from the other side of the couch.

"It's nothing. Has everyone prepared to go hunting with the Cullens?" I stood up and strode to her.

"Yes. We will leave as soon as they arrive." she smiled when I lifted her off the couch and sat her on her feet before me.

"Perhaps this time you won't get in a race with Emmett." I cocked an eyebrow up.

"He started it. And he did make the bet to see who could catch the most bears the fastest." she snapped her fingers.

"And you accepted and won just to hurt his pride." I shook my head.

"Like you didn't enjoy getting in a race with Victoria like you all did when you were young vampires." she giggled.

"That's different." I said lamely.

"Uh-huh." she rolled her eyes and spun around me to head for the door that had just been knocked on.

"Bella!" Emmett cheered picking her up in a hug before sitting her carefully down to pick Ellis up who rushed to Jackson the second she touched the ground again and I saw Bella smile a mischievous smile then Ellis gasped.

"What did you do?" she questioned worriedly.

"Nothing." Bella giggled like a kid who had done something.

"Mom." Ellis wined.

"Nothing baby." she kissed her cheek still giggling.

"I saw us all in the woods hunting and then I saw us here just now with you smiling and after that I saw us in the woods again but it was one of your fantasy worlds you dream up to mess with my visions." she pouted.

"Fantasy worlds?" Carlisle asked.

"Mom will decide to do what everyone else is doing like going hunting. So Ellis will have visions about hunting when she looks into each member of the family's future. But Bella can decide to go hunting but she's really going to do something else causing the world from Bella's prospective to look like a dream. Sometimes it will look like a coloring book and other times like a underwater world. It confuses Ellis." Dallas explained stepping to Bella's side.

"I see." Carlisle nodded and in the next moment we were off.

After running and finding a good hunting spot we all talked for awhile until it started getting a little dark. Ellis was inching closer to Jackson and Dallas was watching them both like a hawk. Bella would throw him a warning glance every once in awhile but he was only concerned for his sister. When it came time to split up everyone got with their usual party. Except Bella who surprised everyone.

"Edward will you come hunting with me?" she asked with an innocent look and everyone stared at her.

"Sure." he answered curiously and happily but strode to her side instantly.

"What are you up to?" Ellis asked urgently and she smiled sweetly.

"Nothing baby doll." she cooed taking Edward's hand and starting towards the trees. "Later guys." she called and hightailed it out of the clearing.

"Where is she going?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Ellis stomped off grumpily.

"What is she doing Laurent?" Victoria stared at me through her golden catlike eyes.

"I honestly don't know." I was confused but shrugged it off as Victoria pulled me to the trees to start off on our run.

~*~

As much as I wanted to know why Bella called me out to go hunting with her I couldn't get over the fact that her hand was in my own. It was gentle and the same temperature as mine. So soft and small. Fragile. She still appears fragile and innocent even after all these years and becoming a vampire. Like my little angel. My beautiful angel.

"Bella?" I called to her after we had stopped running and she released my hand I slouched forward at the disconnection but straightened when she turned her excited eyes to mine that looked as if they could see right through me.

"I have an idea and I need your help." she smiled breathtakingly at me.

"What is it?" I asked loving how much she was like her old self instead of being bottled up and isolated.

"I need you to get Jackson to take Ellis out on a date." she chirped.

"What?" I gaped at her.

"Yep." she smiled. "I want Ellis and Jack to go out on a date. Both of them are too shy about this to ask for themselves so you need to get Jackson to ask."

"Why not get Ellis to ask Jackson?" I crossed my arms.

"Because the guy should ask the girl. Well in this case." she shook her head causing her hair to bounce.

"I'm not going to force him to ask her out on a date. Maybe it's to early." I didn't want to put Jackson in a bad situation but his thoughts about Ellis have been more than on a friend basis.

"No it's not." she said stubbornly like the old Bella.

"Bella." I used my chastising tone and her eyes blazed like when she was human and her temper was heating up.

"I mean it Edward." my name from her lips sent shivers down me.

"But I don't want to force him. He's nervous about being alone with her." I explained hurriedly and Bella stopped in her tracks and gestured for me to sit down with her on the ground and I obeyed immediately and laid down as she did.

"You know something? When I was human before we were dating" she paused as she recalled the memories as did I. "we didn't get along. You didn't want to be in the same town as me let alone be in a room with me and I couldn't say I didn't like it that way. But then we started getting close and I wanted to be around you so we became friends. Then we got closer and dated. The thing is, we were enemies, friends, a couple, and then enemies again. Now that we are easing out of the enemy stage once more don't you think it's time we go back to being friends?" she asked and I felt as if my entire body jolted.

"I think so." I smiled as I turned to face her only to see her turning to face me so we were almost touching.

"So friends?" she asked and I could have laughed at the understatement.

"Yes." I nodded and she smiled.

"Good. Then as friends I'm going to tell you that your friend Jackson is in love with Ellis and she loves him." she propped her head up on her hand.

"And what should we do about that?" I questioned drinking her appearance in.

"Well we should play them like pieces of chess." she said simply.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but to chuckle at that.

"You heard me right Edward. We are going to move them around like pawns and have them right where we want them." she said more seriously.

"Explain." I sighed.

"We are going to set them up on a date. I know it will go well. Trust me." she winked.

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"It will." she assured me.

"Then what's your plan?" I questioned.

"Just have Jackson ask her to go out. I'm sure he'll have a place in mind and if he can't think remind him that she likes those karaoke places. Either clubs or coffee shops." she sat up slowly looking into my eyes.

"And what if he can't get over being afraid of doing something wrong when he's alone with her?" I sat up and looked down in her beautiful eyes.

"Then we will have to make sure they aren't alone." she said after a moment.

"Excuse me?" I leaned away in surprise.

"Like a double date but more of a bring your friend kind of thing." she explained with a laugh.

"Uh alright." I shook my head. "Then who will go?" I questioned. "It will have to be someone from your coven and mine so someone can bring Ellis and someone can bring Jackson." I said and she nodded.

"Would you care if I went with Ellis? You could go with Jackson." she said simply.

"Wait what?" I asked completely shocked.

"Well Ellis is closest to me and I'm the only other single one beside Laurent and he wouldn't go unless I ordered him and I don't want to order him. And since you're closest to Jackson I thought you might want to go. We can bring them and watch out for them in the background. But if you don't want to come just send one of the boys. Well Carlisle or Jasper. Don't send Emmett. He'll mess it all up." she said quickly looking down like the shy little Bella I knew so many years ago.

"Bella." I chuckled lifting her chin up to meet my eyes. "I'd be happy to go." I said with sincerity.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really." I reluctantly moved my hand away.

"Are you sure? It won't bother you being out with me will it?" she seemed worried.

"I've been wanting to go hang out with you since the day I met you all those years ago. Believe me I want to go." I said tiredly and she smiled brightly.

"Then it's a date." she said and stood and I followed.

"It is." I smiled.

"Thanks for doing this." to my surprise she hugged me tightly.

"Not a problem." I pulled away slightly. "Let's just hope your plan works." I tapped her nose.

"Oh it will." she said seriously then pulled me towards the woods. "Let's hunt." and she took off dragging me behind her and I laughed at her statement.

I've been hunting for a long time now.


	10. The Date

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 10- The Date

I've been trying to figure out a way to get Jackson to ask out Ellis but every time I bring her name up someone comes by and interrupts us so I can't bring up the date. Alice already knows something is going on since I asked her to make sure nobody bothers Jackson and I when we go hunting today. Since it's Friday I decided tomorrow would be the date so I had to get him to call and ask her out today. I would force him if I had to. I wouldn't let Bella down and I wouldn't fail her with a task she gave me.

"You ready?" Jackson called from outside my room.

"Yes." I turned off my music and swiftly headed to the door.

"Why isn't anyone else going?" he asked when I opened the door.

"They all have other things to do and will go later." I was once again glad I was such a good liar.

"Well then I guess we should go." we started down stairs and went straight out the back door.

"So Bella and you have gotten closer." he said casually as we ran through the woods.

"I know. I'm glad she's starting to open up."

"Yeah. I would have loved to know her as a human. I would have beat you up though."

"Why would you do that?" I asked in confusion since he wasn't thinking of anything besides the words coming out of his mouth, which was how me mostly thought anyways.

"Because she would have been like a little sister and you would have been the bad boyfriend who came to take away her innocent angel like character."

"Like I would ever do that."

"Well I don't need your mind-reading power to know that you thought about it one time or another."

"I never denied it."

"You really love her."

"More than anything heaven and earth has to offer."

"That's a lot of love."

"Yeah. And it still doesn't amount to anything compared too how much I truly love her."

"I wish I could find a love like that." the image of Ellis's face slipped into his mind but quickly disappeared as he blocked his thoughts.

"Ellis likes you too." I smirked when he tripped but quickly regained his footing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's obvious she likes you and even more so you like her."

"I don't like her."

"Really?" I was heavy on the sarcasm.

"I'm serious."

"Then why do you think of her so much?"

"Because we're friends."

"Do you always imagine kissing your friends?" I laughed when he cursed.

"She's cute."

"And you like her?" I was going to have to drag it out of him.

"She's funny too." he was talking to himself now.

"And you like her?" I was going to get the answer to that no matter what.

"And she always makes me smile." he chuckled.

"And you like her?" I was about to pounce on him from annoyance.

"She's always the one I think about first and worry about the most." I knew he was starting to realize it now.

"And you like her?" I was getting angry now.

"And I like her." he finally answered.

"So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do."

"You could ask her out."

"She'd turn me down." talk about no confidence.

"She would not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know she thinks of you too." I rolled my eyes when he made the 'oh' face.

"Does she really?"

"Yeah. And Bella told me that Ellis likes you and you should ask her out."

"Bella said that?"

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?"

"I can't ask her out."

"Why not?"

"What if I mess up?" he seemed terrified and I wished Jasper was here to deal with him.

"You won't mess up."

"How do you know?" he was eying me like a hawk.

"Because no matter what you do Ellis will love it."

"Where would I even take her?"

"Doesn't she like karaoke?"

"Yeah. She likes the one down at the coffee shop and the club just fifteen minutes from the coffee shop." he was thinking about how the date would go.

"The date will be fine."

"But it's karaoke. I hate singing."

"Well bring someone who likes to."

"But that would mean I had to bring Alice. And if Alice comes Jasper would be there and Emmett would come because he would feel left out and Rosalie would come because she'd have to watch Emmett. That would be a horrible date." he played the scene through his head and I shivered at just how horrible he imagined it.

"Well maybe I could go and Bella could go with Ellis." I said slowly so it would sink in.

"You and Bella already planned this didn't you?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Bella has a very smart, manipulative, and mischievous brain."

"I'd say."

"So?"

"It might be okay. With you and Bella there I can easily be bailed out and if something were to happen I know Bella would help."

"And I'd help too." I knew I had already convinced him but had to wait until he warmed up to the idea and gave it a go.

"But we would still be at a karaoke club."

"But Bella can sing."

"Yes she can."

"And Ellis likes to hear Bella sing."

"That's true."

"So it's a good idea right?"

"Yeah. I think it's a great idea."

"Good. When we get home you're going to call her and ask her out for tomorrow night." I pretty much ordered him.

"What?" he almost fell on his face.

"Come one. I'll talk it over with you while we hunt." I gestured him to follow and told him what he would say.

~*~

I knew Edward would come through for me. I was just waiting for the call. It should be soon. It's funny how I can still count on him so much. But then again I always counted on him. Even after leaving me I still reach out for him and trust him. It might hurt but the pain may be worth it. I even feel more human now. All my human habits are coming back. And with those habits are coming those aggravating feelings. What really sucks is that Jasper has gotten the feel of my emotions and can feel what I feel now just like Valeria.

"Mom?!" Ellis shrieked and ran into my room holding the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked already knowing what was going on.

"I just had a vision and I saw me and you with Edward and Jackson out on a date." she was bouncing up and down.

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't know. I mean I like Jackson but should I go out on a date with him?"

"If you like him I don't see why not." I gestured her to sit on my bed beside me.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" her eyes were full of fear and worry.

"He does sweetie. I know he does."

"But what if he doesn't afterwards because I mess up on the date?"

"Ellis sweetheart, Jackson adores you. He's calling to ask you out because he likes you. And he'll like you even more after the date."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"How do you know though?"

"Because he likes you more and more with every second you are together. He can't get enough of you." I giggled when she made a disbelieving sound. "I'm serious."

"But he must not want to be alone with me if he's brining Edward."

"Jackson is just a nervous kind of guy when he's around the girl he likes. He doesn't want to mess it up so he's brining Edward to help him out."

"Now how would you know that?" her lips twitched and her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I suggested it." I gave her an innocent look and laughed when she gasped.

"Mom!" she swatted her hand at me playfully.

"Well you were taking too long to jump on that ride so I gave you a little lift." I patted her knee and handed her the phone. "Now all you have to do is enjoy the ride that you were afraid to get on." the phone started ringing at that second and after a breath she answered it.

"Ellis Brandon speaking."

"Ellis, it's Jackson." I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing?"

"Well I was just thinking that you and I should go on a date this Friday. I thought it could be a double date. You bring Bella and I bring Edward."

"Is Edward alright with that?" she looked at me and I nodded.

"Believe me he's perfectly fine with it." I could just imagine him glaring at Edward.

"Then I'd love to go."

"Really?"

"Yes. What time would you like to pick me up?"

"At seven thirty then."

"Alright." she replied happily and I motioned to her that I would be going and she nodded as she plopped back on my bed and continued talking to Jackson.

The moment I got out the door I started towards Valerie's room. I already had my cell out and started dialing Alice's cell number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing?" she laughed suddenly. "You know you're the first person I've had to ask. Everyone else I can see." she giggled.

"Well I'm heading to Valerie's room and just wanted to make sure you took care of Jackson and Edward." I laughed at the image going through my head.

"What?" she sounded a little confused and I could hear Jasper asking if she were alright in the background.

"Did Edward not tell you?" I couldn't keep the amusement out of my voice and predicted her annoyed remark.

"He hasn't told me anything but I'm guessing you will." she said pleasantly but the anger was laced underneath.

"Well Jackson and Ellis will be going on a date tomorrow to the karaoke place just passed the coffee shop called Eclipse. He will be picking her up at seven thirty and Edward and I will be accompanying them to make sure everything goes alright. Like a double-date." I heard her sharp intake of breath and her Jasper's 'oh no' in the background and hurriedly moved the phone away from my ears as she squealed.

"I'll take care of everything and I'll be by at six o' clock tomorrow to get you two ready." she promised and I had to remind myself it was for Ellis so I had to deal with Alice's Bella Barbie this time.

"Ok. Valeria and the girls will want to help so we'll wait for you to get here. Bye Alice." I hung up when she said bye and knocked on Valeria's door.

"Ellis is really excited and you are happy." she said when she opened it.

"Well get the girls and I'll give you the latest scoop." I sat on her bed and waited while the others came in so I could tell them about the date tomorrow.

~*~

"Jackson just let her finish." I sighed for the billionth time as he fidgeted under Alice's brush.

"Just hold still." she growled.

"But what if Ellis doesn't like it?" this guy had zero self esteem when it came to Ellis.

"Like someone would hate anything I do." Alice sounded offended.

"They just don't say it cause they are afraid of you." he grumbled.

"What was that?" she asked pleasantly while gripping his head.

"N-nothing." he stuttered.

"That's what I thought." she huffed triumphantly.

"Alice you really shouldn't frighten him like that." she shot me a dark look and I shut my mouth.

"Bella said to take care of you all and that's what I plan on doing." she snapped.

"Good ole Bella." Jackson said sarcastically and I growled at him. "Everyone always picks on me." he mumbled feigning hurt.

"Because you're the perfect target." I said sarcastically.

"Well I feel the love in this family." he chuckled and jerked away from Alice once again.

"If you don't hold still you'll really feel the love." she jerked his head in place and started to fix his hair at vampire speed and finished quickly. "Good. Now don't you dare mess this up. I'm going to go to Bella's and help her out." she started towards the door.

"Go easy on them." I called and she smiled innocently before heading out the door.

"I guess we're stuck here until seven." Jackson sighed as he sat on the couch.

"It's only an hour." I smirked when he sent a glare my way.

And it was a very long hour. Jackson was about to rip his hair out when it was finally time to go. The whole way down the road he fidgeted with his seatbelt and tapped his fingers on the door. I was ready to rip him apart and burn the pieces by the time we reached Bella's house.

"Edward. Jackson." Conner had the father role playing today. He was watching us like a father would his daughters' rebellious boyfriends. And he was blocking me so I wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts.

"Conner be nice." Cassia called as she gracefully approached us and gave us a slight hug. "Take care of the girls." she smiled as Ellis and Bella skipped down the stairs.

When I looked up I first saw Ellis. She was wearing black tights with a deep red v-cut elbow. She was also wearing about inch high red heels. She looked the same as always to me but just a little dressed up but Jackson was thinking about how different she looked. I didn't understand why he thought that until I saw Bella. She was wearing the same thing as Ellis except her shirt was deep blue. Her hair seemed lighter than usual and her eyes seemed brighter. Her lips looked softer and her face more gentle. The way she moved seemed even more graceful than usual and I knew that I was much worse than Jackson.

When we left Bella sat up front with me and Jackson and Ellis talked in the back. The whole ride we mostly talked about what songs Ellis was going to sing. I thought Ellis could sing better than most vampires but I still think Bella has the best voice I've ever heard. I listened very carefully to the way she sang along with the radio. To me it was the most beautiful sound in the world next to her laugh.

When we arrived we headed straight into the karaoke place with Ellis leading. Bella smiled at everyone who passed by and they seemed dazed for a minute. Their thoughts were all around her and I immediately wanted to kill them. Bella must have recognized something in my face because she moved closer to me and locked our elbows. Then the thoughts shifted to the both of us and after a minute I decided I didn't want to hear their fantasies about us.

Jackson and Ellis found the whole thing funny but I found something even more funny. Jackson was picked to sing along to 'Sexyback' with another man. Nothing in the world could have made him make such a horrified face.

After a few more other performances I was called up to sing 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace. I thought the song fit me well since the whole time I was thinking about Bella.

I feel it everyday it's all the same

It brings me down but I'm the one to blame

I've tried everything to get away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

It really has been the same. I've always wished for Bella and wanted her. I tried forgetting her when I went into a depression but couldn't. Nothing could get me away from her. Nothing could free my mind of her thoughts and my body of her touch. So instead of forgetting I chased her down.

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

I really did try not to fall but I still fell for her. I couldn't get rid of her. She wasn't near me but I thought she was right beside me with the strength of my memory remembering everything about her.

It feels like everyday stays the same

It's dragging me down and I can't pull away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

It truly did feel like the same horrible day passed day after day. I just got deeper and deeper into a depression. The more I thought about her the worse I got. I tried chasing after her when I thought she died but I couldn't. I didn't understand anything. I didn't want to understand why the world took her. I just couldn't understand why I was alive and she wasn't.

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try

She really doesn't have to try at all. One smile would be enough. That's all it would take to make me fall for her. Not much at all for her but that smile would be worth a million things to me.

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head

I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead

I know what's best for me

But I want you instead

I'll keep on wasting all my time

So many thoughts are always in my head about that stubborn woman. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I did try to live without her and I truly was dead. I wished for death but was never granted it. It would have been best for me to forget and move on but I couldn't forget. I wanted her more than anything. I wanted her and only her. So I kept wasting time and waiting for the day we would be reunited.

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try to

When I finished the song I saw Bella's eyes looking sadly at the candle burning in front of her. She looked lost in thought because when Ellis started clapping she jerked up and smiled brightly and cheered for me. Jackson gave me a pat on the back when we I sat down and Bella was about to say something when the announcer called her up.

When she looked up at the song being played I realized I knew it. It was 'P.S. I'm Still Not Over You' by Rihanna.

Whats up?

I know we haven't spoken for a while

But I was thinkin bout you

And it kinda made me smile

So many things to say

And I'll put em in a letter

Thought it might be easier

The words might come out better

How's your mother, how's your little brother?

Does he still look just like you?

So many things I wanna know the answers to

Wish I could press rewind

And rewrite every line

To the story of me and you

'Can you hear me Edward?' it was Bella's thoughts and I froze when I realized she was projecting her thoughts to me. 'This song really fits don't you think? I used to wish I could go back and change everything. To make it so you never had to say goodbye.'

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried

To get you out my mind

But it don't get no better

As each day goes by

And I'm lost and confused

I've got nothin to lose

Hope to hear from you soon

P.S. I'm still not over you

Still not over you

'Even if I refuse to say it if I let you hear my thoughts all the time you would have realized that I have never loved anyone besides you. I get confused by my thoughts and lost by my feelings. I tried forgetting you just as much as you tried forgetting me but we both failed miserably.' I was barely registering anything besides her thoughts.

Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on

But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone

I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me

But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me

Like a silly joke, or somethin on the tv. it aint easy

When I hear our song

I get that same old feeling

Wish I could press rewind

Turn back the hands of time

And I shouldn't be telling you

'I still can't believe you thought I would forget all about you and move on. You thought I was just a human Edward. That I had a heart that would move on quickly. You're wrong Edward. You were so very wrong. My love is even more eternal than my body. Once I fade away my love will remain. My love for you and your family carried over in death already. Why you couldn't see that every second I was alive only made me think of all of you is a mystery to me.' her thoughts sounded like they would be laughing and crying at the same time.

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried

To get you out my mind

But it don't get no better

As each day goes by

And I'm lost and confused

I've got nothin to lose

Hope to hear from you soon

P.S. I'm still not over you

Still not over you

'I truly did Edward. I tried so hard like you asked me to. Like you told me to. But I couldn't do it. Not even for you. Nothing can make me forget. Nothing will ever be able to make me forget.' her thoughts were true and I felt guilty for ever asking her to do something such as that when her feelings were so strong and true.

Did you know I kept all of your pictures

Don't have the strength to part with them yet

Oh no....

Tried to erase the way your kisses taste

But some things a girl can never forget

'I still have our pictures. The ones you hid under the old floorboard. I found them and couldn't even throw them away. I couldn't do anything with them. I tried so hard to erase you from my life but I couldn't. I couldn't forget a single moment.' she thought towards me.

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried

To get you out my mind

But it don't get no better

As each day goes by

And I'm lost and confused

I've got nothin to lose

Hope to hear from you soon

P.S. I'm still not over you

Still not over you

'Do you understand Edward? This song fits because it's true. I'm not over you. Never have been and never will be.' she thought as everyone cheered and if I could have cried I would have from the love and truth in her eyes.

Bella sat beside me and smiled sadly up at me. I wanted more than anything to pick her up and hold her tight but I couldn't move too fast. So instead I snaked my arm around her waist and let her lean against me. That was as far as she would have allowed me to go anyways.

When we left the karaoke place we headed straight to Bella's house. Ellis and Jackson decided they were going to the park for awhile though so we could go ahead and go. When we arrived at her house I walked her to the door and just when I was turning to tell her goodbye I felt her body touch mine and her lips touch mine in a very gentle manner. The taste of her lips was sweet and even though I wanted more of her I held back. When she pulled away she was smiling up at me with a soft smile and giggled at my expression as she headed towards the door.

"Bye Edward." she called in her angelic voice and when the door shut I almost collapsed on the ground before heading to my car in a daze.

Now that's a date.


	11. Preparing For War

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 11- Preparing for War

It's already been a month and two weeks since the date with Edward. We've gotten even closer since then. Although I know it may be selfish of me to want to be with him, I can't just walk away either. In one month school will be let out and I will be moving once again. The Cullens can't come with us. We all know that. And everyone has excepted it. I'll just have to tell the Cullens soon.

"Trying to figure out a way to tell them again?" Valeria smiled at me from her seat on the couch across from me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Maybe we could write a letter." Sicily said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Brilliant idea. I'll just leave a letter saying that we're leaving and we'll never see them again." I said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd think it was a good plan." she giggled.

"Anybody else?" I sighed tiredly. Funny, vampires shouldn't get tired.

"Maybe we could leave them a message." Scarlet offered.

"I think that's even worse." Valeria said dully.

"Well then you think of an idea." Scarlet growled.

"I say we just pack up and leave and by the time they come over we'll all be gone." she shrugged.

"That's a little cruel." Cassia blinked in surprise at her suggestion.

"It's actually the most merciful." I informed her.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"If we give them notice of our leaving they will try to stop us and when they can't they'll feel responsible and guilty. If we're already gone they'll know there was nothing they could do to stop us." I explained.

"But they deserve to know." Ellis said quietly.

"Perhaps we could just stay." Sicily sighed.

"After all, Ellis is in love with one of their coven members." Scarlet said.

"But we all can't travel together." Valeria said.

"Maybe we could leave Ellis behind." Scarlet teased.

"Guys." Ellis wined.

"Fine. We'll just kidnap Jackson." Sicily grinned.

"You both are awful sometimes." Cassia shook her head.

"Why thank you." they said at the same time.

"Anyways we better get going." I stood up and they followed.

"I'm glad today is Friday though. I really want to go hunting this weekend." Valeria stretched as she moved to my side.

When we arrived at school everyone else was already there. Edward immediately came to my side and walked me into the school. I was glad that everyone had gotten used to our close friendship and nobody butted into it. I was also glad that everyone at school was used to seeing us together. At first many rumors started but after a week or more they all got bored with us I suppose.

By the time school ended I was ready for a good hunt. The Cullens weren't coming so I had more time to tell them that we were leaving. Everyone was having trouble not thinking about it around Edward. I could only block them for so long without him noticing after all.

As I hunted I had a bad feeling creeping over me. I kept sensing someone or something nearby but there was nothing in sight. I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary either. But I could feel it. Every cell in my body was warning me to be careful.

On my way back home Ellis came to me with worry in her eyes. At first she didn't say anything but as we got closer to the house she slowed down until she stopped. I could tell she was having a vision so I waited until she snapped out of it.

"What is it Ellis?" I asked gently.

"The Volturi are here." she growled.

"At our house?" I questioned.

"They're waiting in front of it." she informed me as everyone reached us.

"So the Volturi huh?" Thomas whistled.

"Apparently." I sighed. "Let's go see what they want." I started off again and they followed.

When we arrived at the house I noticed the three Volturi Kings right away. They had five guards with them. As we approached I felt one of them trying to use their ability and I immediately put my shield around everyone's mind. The shortest girl made a hissing sound and that's when I recognized her as Jane.

"Hello Aro." I smiled as I approached him and he came to me and gave me a hug.

"My dear it has been awhile. How is your coven?" he questioned.

"Everyone is doing well. Would you like to come in?" I offered and he nodded.

"Yes. This is Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, and Sebastian." I looked towards the one he called Sebastian and smirked.

"Nice to see you again Sebastian." I said dryly.

"Still not accepting the cards fate handed you I see." he mused and kissed my cheek when he stepped forward.

"I'd prefer to shuffle them again." I wasn't too happy with his being around me.

"So you two are friends?" Aro asked.

"Not exactly. Isabella can't warm up to me." he grinned slightly at his play on my powers.

"Oh so very funny." I dragged out the words and he laughed.

"Interesting." Aro smiled.

"Please come in everyone." I walked passed Sebastian and allowed them all to come inside the house.

"You have a lovely home Bella. It suits you." Aro approved.

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?" I made sure he got my point and he nodded.

"We are indeed here on business. You see the large scale newborn outbreaks have been causing more problems. We are certain that a large scaled newborn attack will be coming here in two weeks. Right when school lets out here." he mused.

"They're coming here?" I questioned.

"Yes. Sebastian here has seen it. I'm sure you know his ability." I nodded. "We've came here to set up an area in order to fight him. We found out that you were living here along with my good friend Carlisle only when we got here. I decided that I'd stay with you. After all it is your admirer who is creating so many newborns." he said.

"I see Sebastian still doesn't know how to bite his tongue." I sent a glance at him then looked back to Aro. "Are you certain that it is Darien?" I asked.

"Most certain. We've been after him for so long. This time we might actually be able to get him." he said and I nodded.

"I'll aide you then. If you are after my enemy that makes you an ally." I turned to my family.

"Help them with anything they need. I'll call Carlisle." I said but Aro stopped me.

"I'm actually going over there to visit. But Sebastian wishes to speak with you." he had a note of curiosity in his voice when he said this.

"Very well." I nodded to him.

"Would you mind if I take your coven? I would like to talk with everyone about the battles ahead." he paused. "They are aware of Darien correct?"

"You are correct as always." I laughed when he grinned.

"Thank you my dear. I will be leaving now." and with that they all left after I gestured for my family to follow.

"Sebastian." I nodded and started to go to my study and he followed.

"How have you been?" he asked cheerfully.

"Fine. No thanks to you." I growled.

"I'm sorry for my part in burdening you but what I told you is true." he insisted.

"I do not believe your words." I sat down in my desk chair and he sat down across from me.

"Yet you still haven't stopped fighting and you still haven't given into your desires." he mused.

"Your visions are wrong and I have no choice but to fight. As for my desires, you don't know anything about them." I said with a bit of bite in my words.

"I had a vision of you long before I met you. I saw you falling for Edward Cullen and learning about our kind. I saw you being attacked and I saw you surviving. I saw the Cullens leaving and the pain you went through. I saw your pain and your strength while being tortured. I saw how strong you'd become. I saw you learning of your powers and creating a family. I saw how you would leave them when you thought you'd put them in danger. I saw you defeating your enemies and returning to your family. I saw you reuniting with the Cullens. I saw you falling once more for Edward. And I saw you dying because of it." he said.

"And yet I'm alive." I mused.

"Because you are still fighting yourself. You are trying so hard not to fall for him. But you don't realize that you've already taken a step towards your death." he said.

"Excuse me?" I glowered a him.

"You kissed him." he said simply.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Even though I seems so irrelevant, you kissed him with love. And all you needed was to have your love reach him with your body. That kiss was just as good as loving him with your entire body." he informed me slowly.

"Wait. Are you saying that I've already loved him with my body?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." he nodded.

"But it was just a kiss." I defended.

"The most powerful form of love starts with a kiss." he said.

"But that's just not right." I frowned.

"It may not be right but it's true." he assured me.

"You still think I'm going to go against my family?" I asked.

"I saw a war between you and Darien. I saw him finally catching you. I saw you by his side. I saw you imprisoning your family. And then I saw you die in your Edward's arm." he said.

"I will not betray them." I said fiercely.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean you won't." he shrugged.

"I still don't trust your words." I growled.

"Because you don't like them." he smirked at me amusedly.

"I will never go to Darien." I said loudly.

"But you will. I have seen it." he smiled.

"You're wrong." I tried to reign in my anger.

"My dear I am never wrong." he assured me.

"Nobody is right every time." I shot back.

"I was right about you and Victoria. I knew you had performed the Devil's Trade. I knew you gave your weak human heart to her and you gave her the ability to control fire. If you try to take back what you've given you will die." he said gravely.

"I have no heart to give so I will live." I glared towards Sebastian.

"You shouldn't have a heart but you do. It's been sealed. And you are beginning to unseal it. If you begin to love Edward with your mind and your soul then you will die." he said.

"As I told you last time I can't love again."

"Yet you do."

"Sebastian I really want to smack that smirk off your face."

"Always so feisty."

"Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Aro."

"I know you Sebastian. I know that you avoid wars as if they are the fire that can kill you. You are always excused from battling with the Volturi because Aro considers you such a valuable asset. You will not join a battle unless you can gain something. What is it you want?"

"And here I thought I was the one who knew everything. Actually I am here to try and keep you alive."

"Why?"

"I've watched you my entire life. For well over a thousand years I've seen your face. But I never knew where you were. And when you were finally born I had to wait for you to turn into a vampire. I wanted you to join with me and the Volturi but you aren't easy to persuade. I see you loosing your life in this battle. I consider you family. I do not like to loose family."

"I see." I heard the door downstairs open.

"It appears we have some guests." he mused.

"Not the Volturi or my family. Not the Cullens either." I said after sniffing deeply.

"But you know the scent." he laughed when I made a face.

"Oh this is just great." I growled and swiftly stood.

"Our allies are here now too." he followed me out the door and I was hit with the scents of everyone.

"Did you know they were coming?"

"Yes."

"And you decided not to tell me?"

"I wanted to see that startled face."

"You're so sweet." I said sarcastically and started down the stairs knowing what was about to come.

~*~

It was a surprise to see the Volturi at the door with Bella's family. Aro had quickly explained to us what was going on and then told us that Bella was talking with Sebastian.

I didn't like that at all. And neither did Victoria who kept trying to think of a way to get to Bella. I concentrated on the Volturi's thoughts in case they were planning on getting Bella in some way. But they honestly had no idea that Sebastian and Bella knew one another.

After awhile of their talking I picked up a vision from Alice. I was not happy about the vision of our guests and right after she had it I frowned. I then picked up on a vision coming from Ellis and concentrated hard on it realizing it was about Bella and Sebastian. I couldn't really hear anything but I could lip read some of it. I didn't get it all but I knew Bella wasn't happy. When the vision ended Ellis looked upset and completely blocked her mind from me. This only made me worry.

Aro then suggested that we all go to Bella's. He said that our guests would be there. After informing everyone who our guests were nobody looked too happy. He then informed us that some more people would be joining us as well. He said they were great friends of Bella's but he never said or thought about who they were.

When we arrived at Bella's the guests were already there. I didn't look to them at first but the moment I got through the door I was hit with a tight hug. One I didn't want.

"Hello Edward!" Tanya cooed.

"Tanya." I pushed her gently off.

"Why are we here?" Irina looked to Aro but then Laurent when he stepped through the door.

"As I told you before I will explain soon." Aro smiled and looked up the steps when Bella stepped to the top with Sebastian beside her.

He was six-foot three-inches and was pale, even for a vampire, kind of like Bella. His eyes were truly strange. They were silver with golden specs in them. He had long white hair even though he looked about nineteen. He had a knowing look in his eyes and a kind smile. He was quiet muscular, slightly bigger than Jasper. He wore white dress pants with a white dress shirt and white shoes. He also had a pale cloak on. He seemed so open and I didn't like him. Not because he seemed like a bad person but because he knew too much about Bella and was too close to her. And I didn't have to look to Jasper to know that he was getting jealousy waves off of me right now. Because I most definitely am.

"Edward?" Tanya wined and Bella smirked at the scene below her.

"Tanya." I sighed in a warning tone.

"Oh don't be like that." she giggled and tried wrapping her arms around me but I stepped out of her way.

"Tanya please." I sighed again.

"Come on Edward. I haven't see you in so long." she purred and stalked to me when suddenly Bella laughed and she stopped and stared at me and in her thoughts I saw her remembering the sound of that laugh.

"Still chasing after men you can't get?" Bella put on a mocking cat like grin and Tanya turned and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Check the address sweetie. This is my house." Sebastian was laughing across from her and I really got annoyed at him.

"Aro never told me you would be here." she mumbled watching Bella like a bird would watch a snake.

"Well nobody said you would be here either." she started down the stairs gracefully.

"There's a reason for that." Sebastian informed them both.

"Really?" they asked at the same time.

"Yes. We wanted the Denali Coven and the Cullen Coven both to aide us. We weren't going to do anything that would make one of them refuse to aide us." Aro smiled.

"What is it you need us for?" Eleazar asked.

"We will be explaining that to you all soon." Aro started for the living room and gestured everyone to follow.

"What is it you are waiting for?" Bella questioned.

"Perceptive." he smiled. "We are awaiting for the arrival of one more Coven." he informed her.

"What other Coven?" she asked.

"You will see." he smiled to her.

"Sebastian?" Bella turned and faced him.

"Yes Isabella?" he laughed at her annoyed frown.

"Who else will be appearing at my house?" she questioned.

"How should I know?" he shrugged.

"You should know." she said with annoyance.

"I thought you said I didn't know everything?" he asked.

"You don't." she growled.

"Then I suppose that this is one of those things that I do not know." he mused.

"I'm not playing with you." she growled.

"I know. You are much too serious to ever play around." he grinned at her.

"I really want to slap you." she mumbled.

"But you won't." he grinned.

"Maybe just for now." she said honestly.

"And when you slap me I will know that you are going to before you even do the action." he said smugly.

"Now children please." Aro said in a scolding tone and if looks could kill Aro would be dead from Bella's eyes.

"Mom do you know what is going on here?" Ellis asked.

"I have an idea." she sighed.

"Good. Then maybe you can feel us in." Oliver smiled.

"I will when-" she paused. "Who was it that was coming?" she smiled sweetly at Aro.

"Oh it was the-" he stopped himself and laughed. "You are quite amusing young one." he said with a laugh.

"Can't blame me for trying." she shrugged.

"Hardly." Aro seemed very amused by Bella and his thoughts showed that he saw she was powerful but not a threat to him so he was alright with her being away from the Volturi because he knew he could always ask her for her aide and she'd agree instantly.

"Is anyone going to tell us what the hell we're doing here?" Kate sighed.

"Jeez Kate. Are you hungry?" Bella smiled teasingly at Kate who laughed.

"Ate on my way over Bells." she smiled.

"Bells?" Tanya glowered a Kate.

"Hey just cause she kicked your ass doesn't mean I don't like her." she shrugged.

"You haven't even talked to her." she shot back.

"Really? Who do you think I was mailing those emails and postcards to?" she questioned and Tanya hissed.

"I can't believe you." she bit out.

"Really cause I can." Kate smirked as the door rang.

"I'll get it." Ellis smiled.

"It's alright. I have it." Dallas said and went to answer the door.

"I suppose the guests have arrived." Aro smiled.

"Where is my wild Amazon flower?!" someone yelled and Bella jolted up and smiled wildly.

"Zafrina!" she called happily and three wild looking women came into the room.

"We heard you were in some trouble." one of them said as she approached Bella.

"Thanks for coming Zafrina." she hugged her then turned to the other two.

"We're happy to help." one smiled.

"Thank you also, Senna." Bella hugged her then went to the other one. "And you too Kachiri." she hugged her also.

"So they are indeed friends of yours?" Aro questioned.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Who are they?" Carlisle asked curiously noticing that their eyes were also gold.

"We are the Amazon Coven. I am Zafrina. This is Senna and this is Kachiri." she smiled.

"Forgive me but are you perhaps vegetarians?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Bella converted us I suppose. She helped us out big time and in her honor we changed our diet." she looked to Bella with sisterly affection.

"Now that everyone is here how about we get down to business?" Aro looked to everyone.

"What is it you summoned us for?" Tanya questioned.

"Well you see we are preparing for a war." he said and everyone besides Bella and Sebastian along with the other Volturi members froze.

"War?" Carmen questioned.

"Yes. To put it shortly a man named Darien has been creating newborn armies and is causing a lot of trouble. He is going to be targeting this area. He will send a massive army and will destroy many people. We are asking you all to aide us. Do you all except?" he asked.

"Guys? You don't have to fight with me. I can go by myself. Back out now and you won't have to go through another war." Bella said slowly.

"We're with you all the way Ice Angel." Oliver nodded and so did the rest of her coven.

"Looks like my family is in." Bella nodded to Aro who smiled.

"And the Cullens?" he questioned.

"We're with Bella." we answered at the same time.

"We will assist you Aro." Carlisle said more firmly.

"I thought so. Denali Coven?" he looked to Tanya.

"We will help you as well." she promised.

"Then the Amazon Coven?" he questioned.

"We will aide Bella in any way we can." Zafrina said.

"Then it looks like everyone here will be assisting us." Aro looked to Caius who nodded.

"Very well. We shall begin preparing for war." he said loudly and began giving out information on Darien and his newborn army.


	12. Taken

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

The new character 'Melissa (Missy) Parks' is a dedication to xxLadyKnight123xx.

* * *

Chapter 12- Taken

There is only one week left before the army arrives. School just let out as well. Sebastian informed us that Darien had changed his approach and was going to attack the week after school left out instead of a week before. So that gave us an extra week to prepare but we still aren't ready.

"What is it that troubles you young Isabella?" Aro sat gracefully down beside me out on the front porch.

"I'm trying to think of a way to secure our defenses." I informed him.

"Defenses? Are you not happy with them as they stand?" he seemed slightly surprised.

"There is always room for improvement." I insisted.

"Perhaps. But what sort of improvement do you seek?" he questioned.

"I need to find a way to stop an attack that has already been sent at us." I explained.

"Why not just use your telekinesis?" he seemed confused by what I was asking for.

"That's not what I meant. I can stop an attack by moving it. I need a way to completely halt it. If someone were to throw a boulder I can stop it by moving it. I want to find a way to just stop that boulder. Period." I explained and he laughed slightly.

"The only way to do that my dear is to be able to control time itself." he chuckled and I smiled brightly as something clicked in my head.

"Thanks Aro. You're a genius." I hugged him tightly and ran back in the house to get the phone.

"Thank you." I heard Aro's confused mumble just as I stepped in the house.

I was glad that no body was home because I wanted this to be a surprise. Nobody had ever met this nomad friend of mine but I knew she was perfect for the job I needed to be fulfilled. She couldn't control time but she could still help with her power.

"Found it." I grinned when I found my old address book hidden in my closet.

I quickly flipped through the pages until I found the person I was looking for. She had sent me her new company number so I would at least be able to get a hold of her. Whether or not she was around was a completely different story.

"Hello. Thank you for calling Missy's Art and Dance Studio. I am Dianne Melissa's assistant. How may I help you?" a not so happy secretary asked.

"Yes. I would like to speak with Melissa Parks." I said politely.

"She is quite busy. May I take a message?" she sounded snotty.

"I need to speak with her in person." I used a firmer tone.

"I'm sorry but she-" I interrupted her.

"Tell her that it's Isabella Ice." I said sharply and heard her growl under her breath as she stood to walk towards what would be my guess Missy's office.

"Melissa?" I could hear her easily even though she was pressing the phone to her shoulder judging from the sound of her heart beat in the phone.

"What? I'm doing my work like you asked. I can't get all this done if you bother me." I heard Missy's all to familiar child like voice and could imagine her pouting at the woman while glaring at the not-so-fun stack of papers on her desk.

"I'm sorry Miss Parks. But there is a woman on the phone who wishes to speak with you." she explained with a hint of annoyance.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Tell them I'm busy De-de." came her mumble.

"I did but Isabella wished to-" she was cut off by from what sounded like Missy jumping up and slamming her palms on the desk.

"Isabella? Isabella Ice?" the excitement rang through her voice like bells.

"Yes. You know her?" Dianne seemed surprised.

"Of course I do. She's family!" shuffling could be heard as Melissa made her way to the phone and snatched it from the woman. "Now shoo. I have to talk to my twin."

"Yes Miss Parks." the secretary seemed surprised and when the door shut I heard Missy squeal into the phone.

"Hiya sis! How yah been?" she asked in her natural laid back tone.

"Just fine. How's the dance studio doing?" I questioned.

"Just great. Whatcha callin for? Doubt it's just cause you're bored." I heard her feet shuffling against the ground and it sounded like she was dancing.

"Well I need your help." I sighed into the phone and heard her take a deep breath.

"Tell me everything sis." was all she said and so I did.

I told her everything. From moving back to Forks to fighting with Darien. To kissing Edward to seeing Sebastian. To becoming an ally of the Volturi to training with them. And she listened to it all. When I was finished it was silent for several minutes as she processed everything and I answered any questions she had in the next fifteen minutes. In the end all I had to do was wait and see what she wished to do.

"What time can you pick me up from the airport?" was her cheerful reply and I smiled in the next moment.

"As soon as you land." I answered and listened to her plan before hanging up and getting ready to make my first move in this war.

~*~

So Bella has found yet another way to secure the safety of her family. I never would have guessed she would have actually brought her into this. But then again I wouldn't have had to. After all I see her every move. Even more so than Victoria who has been fading from my visions lately. I suppose that means her role is almost finished. Perhaps she's found a way to save Bella then. Is she has I wish to know as well.

I didn't bother moving from my spot on the window seat as everyone came back to Bella's house. They had all been hunting. I had as well but got back before they did. Probably because I already knew where the meal was at without having to try and find it. I could see them all around me even though my eyes were closed. I always had three circles in my mind when I closed my eyes. One showed me and everything around me. Another showed Victoria and all that surrounds her. And the third shows Isabella and her every move.

I could see Victoria sitting on the couch staring at me. No doubt trying to figure out what I had talked with Bella about during our private training. She was also trying to find a way to get me away from Isabella.

Because I could see myself I was able to see that every coven member was indeed staring at me. Edward I would know without even having my power. His eyes were like hot flames against my skin. He wanted me dead. Jealousy was his worst enemy after all.

"Do you have something more important to do or is staring at me all you can come up with?" I said without moving and from the vision in my mind I could see eyes narrow and a few jerks of surprise.

"At the moment staring at you is most important." Edward answered without even looking away.

"And why is that exactly?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't like you. I don't like your relationship with Bella. Above all I don't like you knowing her every move." he didn't even bother to sugarcoat that.

"Edward." came the warning from Alice.

"It's quite alright young fortune teller. I know what he says before he even knows how to respond." this only made the mind reader angry.

"Cool it Edward. If you fight him in Bella's house she'll rip your head off." Emmett chuckled while placing his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"She'll have to rip his head off too though. Sounds like an even trade to me." even with my eyes closed I could tell he was smiling smugly.

"She wouldn't harm me. She'd never hurt someone who has not done something wrong to her or her family. She will get pissed and tear me a new one and I may have a few scratches." I could see Bella in my mind as she looked for the girl she had called upon for help.

"I really don't like him." Edward mumbled and this time I couldn't stop from smiling smugly.

"You don't like me because your power doesn't work on me. You don't like me because I am close to Isabella. You don't like me because I know much more than I'm telling. Because of all this you dislike me. But I have never done anything to you so I can't understand why it is that you dislike me so much for things that are out of my control." the anger in his eyes was easy to see with my power.

"Out of your control?" there was slight confusion mixed in with his anger.

"I was turned into a vampire and given this ability. I had no choice of what I would see. And what I happened to see was Isabella as well as Victoria. I see them both and always have. I have no choice but to see what I do. My power shows me them. I don't go looking. You don't like having voices in your head constantly. I believe you can understand that I don't like seeing into another's life constantly as well." there was a bit of a bite to my words even though I tried to keep it back.

"I understand." he said but I didn't reply because I had nothing else to say.

"Sebastian?" Ellis suddenly called my name out.

"Yes young one?" I still didn't open my eyes since I could see them.

"You said you've always been able to see Bella correct?" she asked nervously.

"That is correct." I answered knowing where she was heading.

"Then why didn't you stop her before I met the Cullens? Why didn't you save her from Victoria? Why didn't you stop her from ever becoming a vampire?" she demanded.

"If I were to intervene in the course of her destiny I would forever have to keep her with me. I am not supposed to exist. And for a supposedly nonexistent force to mix in the destiny of an existing one would create a shock wave in the natural order of things. I tried to find a way to save her. I tried for over a thousand years. But it didn't matter what I did. She would meet with Victoria no matter what. She would become a vampire no matter what. And I would be watching her through the whole process." I explained.

"Oh. Then there was nothing you could do." she stated more than asked.

"Wait a second. You see Bella all the time." Alice walked over to where she was standing beside me but I still didn't open my eyes.

"Yes." I said politely.

"But Ellis said that she should be the only one to be able to see Bella." Alice pointed out and I smiled slightly.

"You are very wise young one. But my power overpowers hers. I've seen her so long that she's become a part of my mind." I told her.

"Okay. So you know every move she'll make then?" she questioned.

"Of course. I know what she's doing at this very moment." I answered with barely detectable annoyance.

"You do?" Ellis seemed surprised by this.

"Yes. You don't?" I questioned.

"No. She's giving me a fake vision again." there was a pout in her voice.

"Well I can see her clearly." I informed her.

"Then what is she doing right now?" she actually stomped her foot at me.

"At the moment she is retrieving someone." I mumbled as I concentrated on Bella as she made her way down the road that turned into the road that lead here.

"Who?" came the question from almost everyone in the room.

"A friend of hers. She's going to introduce you later." I said.

"Will she be training with us?" Aro asked as all the vampires made their appearance into my vision by stepping in the room.

"I suppose. But Isabella wishes to tell you." I explained.

"When will she get here?" Ellis questioned just as I opened my eyes and stood which caused everyone to jerk since I hadn't moved for so long.

"Now." just as I said this Bella opened her back door and yelled.

"Everyone out here. I want to introduce you to someone." she called.

"Coming." mostly everyone yelled.

When we came outside Bella stood in front of someone with a wide smile on. Everyone formed a line waiting to meet the person who hid behind the woman. I could tell they were growing impatient as well as Bella. She stared smiling upon noticing this.

"Ok guys. I want you to meet a very good friend of mine. Her name is Melissa Parks but she prefers Missy. I just call her twin sometimes." Bella laughed musically before stepping out of the way.

The girl behind Bella stood at around five foot four inches. She had wavy brown hair down to the middle of her back that curled at the tips. She was quite petite and curvy although slender. Her eyes were a bright golden color and glowed with excitement and happiness. She looked a lot like Bella as well. Heart shaped face and all. But she looked more like the human Bella than the vampire one. She wore black knee length stretch pants with a canary yellow t-shirt and black with canary stripes on the sides sneakers.

"Hey. What's rockin' round here?" she giggled.

When she said this everyone made introductions. She shook hands with everyone and gave all the girls a hug. Everyone told her of their powers and abilities when she asked. After the introductions was over Bella called to her and she zipped to her side in a quick step.

"Now I met this little gal about seven weeks after my change. We hit it off. She was changed in 1996 and is physically nineteen." Isabella informed us.

"Before becoming a vampire I was a dancer and was working to become a dance teacher. My favorites are ballet, tap, jazz, lyrical, and pointe. After being changed I hid mostly. I didn't know what to do until my twin found me." she wrapped one arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to her.

"She already had control so I just taught her what she was supposed to do in order to be a vegetarian vampire. Within two weeks she was ready to go back to the real world." Isabella giggled.

"And I go a job and started my own Dance and Arts company after a few years. Now I'm the head of it. People keep thinking that I'm actually the cousin or daughter of the original person to start the company so I'm able to stay ahead of it without people growing suspicious." Missy explained.

"And we kept in touch. So I called her this morning and told her about what's been going on around here. She's agreed to help us and will lend us her power." Bella said cheerfully.

"What's her power?" Jasper questioned from across from me.

"I can manipulate time to a certain point." she giggled at everyone's expressions.

"Missy can freeze something. All she has to do in concentrate on that something. She'll summon a bubble and anything within her bubble in under her control. Time is completely frozen within the bubble. And when she releases the bubble time rushes to catch up with whoever was inside of it. She can't go back in time and she can't speed I up but she can do something very useful." Bella smiled towards Missy who grinned back.

"I'll be helping you all fight. I can freeze some of the newborns so that we won't be overwhelmed. I can also stop the mirrors Darien summons from allowing more newborns to enter in the battle by freezing the mirror. Any newborns that try and come through it while it's frozen will be destroyed by the mirror itself." Missy informed us with a smile.

"So what do you all think?" Bella looked to us.

Everyone pretty much agreed to having her with them. I was trying to figure out a way to use her power to save Bella. I believed there was some kind of connection but I couldn't think of it yet. So I decided to watch her while we trained to figure it out.

~*~

I couldn't believe my lovely and ferocious Isabella had summoned so many strong Vampires to face me. But they wouldn't be able to stop the armies I'd send. I continued watching from the safety of the trees. I had already set the plan in motion.

Bella made her move. It was time to make mine. This war was going to be like chess. When she moves then I'll move. It's as simple as that. And she had the first move. Which means it's my turn.

I quickly went back through the mirror I had came through and appeared in the large house I was using to keep my army in. They were becoming restless. But their restlessness would just aide my plan.

I called to them and they came. I gave them their orders to run wild in the La Push forests. They simply growled and snarled their agreements. They knew I would allow them to hunt while they were out of the house. And that was all they cared about. Their blood lust.

I summoned my mirror and took them into the deeper part of the woods. I knew it would take Bella longer to get to them from the position I had them in. But it would be easy for the werewolves to catch their presence.

It took only a matter of minutes for snarls to be heard coming towards us. I quickly made a mirror and escaped into it. My plan was coming along quite smoothly. It would tale no time at all for me to find my intended target.

I was surprised when I showed up at the werewolf's house. I knew the one I was looking for was in there. I was surprised that nobody was guarding them. But they probably figured I wouldn't show up personally. I wasn't surprised to hear many heartbeats inside that one house though. The humans most likely came together during these times.

I silently came into the house and made my way through it. I smelt my target but couldn't spot it. When I rounded a corner I knew I would see the humans. I also knew they would see me. And their screams of terror filled the house and awakened all the children they had just put to sleep.

I wasn't sure who was who but I made quick work of the ones who attacked. Some took the kids so I left them alone realizing they didn't have the one I was looking for. I soon found the child I searched for.

As I towered over top of her I turned to face who was about to attack and was surprised to see that the attackers were werewolves. I don't know who they were but when I removed them the girl who I was after screamed. I quickly turned around and grasped her by the throat to silence her.

"How about we go see Auntie Bella?" I smiled before creating a mirror and disappearing with the child as well.

~*~

"When the hell did they show up?" I growled as I ran with my coven and the others through the woods while taking down the newborns.

"Just a moment ago." Ellis called to me.

"Everyone be careful. I have a really bad feeling." I called before running around the trees swiftly to catch up with Jake and the other werewolves.

I was surprised by the number of newborns. Of course they were taken down easy enough but there was still a lot. I couldn't figure out why Darien would send this many just to be killed.

And then I realized that this was a diversion. I called to Ellis, Alice, and Sebastian and ordered hem to search the future for what was going on. But before they came out of their trances a mirror showed up and a cry broke through the air so loud and fearful that my entire form shook upon recognition of it.

"Sarah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and everything within a ten mile radius- friend or foe- was blown away as I sent out a wave of my telekinesis power from my rage and shock.

"Auntie Bella help me!" tears were running down her face as Darien held her by the throat.

"Bastard let her go!" I screeched.

"Come and get her." I would have if every member of my coven along with the Cullens, Amazon Coven, and Melissa hadn't held me back as I roared with pure rage and my eyes blazed an electric blue.

"Get off!" I roared but they wouldn't let go.

"My my. You seem to be in trouble. If you wish to get this child back then I suggest you go to her home. I left a message for you there." Darien suddenly disappeared into his mirror.

"Mom I need-" Ellis didn't have time to finish as I pushed every last one of them away and froze every last newborn with an outraged cry and then lifted all of their glacier like bodies and slammed them to the ground at the same time with my telekinesis.

I ran straight to Jacob's house and smelt blood long before I got there. I heard a heartbeat die and my whole body went numb. I went the faces trying to figure out who it was. I knew the werewolves had already changed back because I heard Jacob's yells along with the others.

When I reached the house my entire body jolted. On the wall was a letter that said Bella on the envelope. But that wasn't what made me sick. It was the women laying dead in the house.

Emily's throat had been crush from what looked like a punch. Jenny's skull was crushed and she was laying against the wall under the envelope. Kim was gone as well and by just looking at her I knew Darien had crushed her ribs and stopped her breathing. I thought it couldn't get any worse until I went into the other room.

Lesley, Leah, and Collin, who were sent back when I arrived with the others, were all dead and in there werewolf form with their necks snapped. Nothing could make me feel better. Nothing could stop my rage. And Jasper knew it as he tackled me to where we were outside of the house.

I roared to the heavens as the others cried over their losses. Jasper was holding me with all his might trying his best to calm me and I let him have complete control of my emotions this time. I needed to calm down. I needed to read that damned letter.

When I walked back in the house I noticed that all the kids were being removed from the scene. They were crying and I wanted to cry with them but couldn't. Instead I had to find Darien and kill him.

I opened the letter and all it said was 'See you at your house.' and my anger returned as I jolted passed everyone. They couldn't keep up with my speed. Not in the state I was. Not with my rage leading me. Nothing was going to stop me. If I died I died. But I was bringing Darien to hell with me!

~*~

"We have to stop her Dallas!" I looked to my twin brother as we ran.

"How are we going to stop her when he can't catch her?" he growled out as we all followed the path of destruction Bella left and I shivered once again as her enraged scream roared throughout the woods.

"I've never seen her this mad." Laurent was trying his hardest to catch up with her and was running evenly with Edward.

"This is the vision you had from the day after we first me Darien isn't it?" Zafrina called to me referring to the vision I told her about when she went with Darien.

"I think so. She's already ran though a battle field and is running through the forest now. She's calling out Sarah's name and worry and fear are definitely on her features. If she gets to the lake then we might loose her." I growled.

"Then we better move." Missy hissed as she sped up.

"What is wrong with the sky?" Caius noticed how the skies has split and were almost glowing.

"Bella's manipulating the water in the clouds. Her emotions have the better of her right now so the water in the clouds is splitting off in every direction." Valeria explained to him.

"Her rage is unreal. I've never felt such an intent to kill." Jasper was still gasping from the amount of rage he received from Bella.

"Darien has the one thing Bella will absolutely murder for." Sebastian was pissed and I had never imaging he would break his calm facade for once and show what he was really feeling.

"Guys!" I called as I was hit with a vision.

"What is it?" Dallas demanded.

"Bella's reached the lake!" I screamed just as the most deadly roar ripped through the air and we reached the end of the woods to where we could see the house and Bella floating over the lake with Darien on one end holding Sarah still.

~*~

"Put her down!" I ordered.

"First you come to me." he smiled at me with lust in his eyes.

"Mom!" Ellis called as she reached the lake with everyone else.

"Give her back!" Jacob called while tears ran down his face.

"You may have her back as soon as I get Bella." he grinned at me.

"You can't have either one of them!" came the growl from both Kevin and Jake.

"That so?" he snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared behind him and I could see newborns on the other side.

"You heartless bastard." I hissed coldly.

"What do you think will happen when I step through here? What about if I release all of them?" he smiled smugly as my mind started spinning trying to figure out something and that's when I spotted Missy out of the corner of my eye and just hoped I could pull everything off.

"Isabella!" Sebastian must have saw the change in my destiny and I knew it would work as I floated across the lake towards Darien.

"Careful." Darien squeezed her neck tighter.

"Trade?" I raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

"Bella don't!" Edward jumped for me as Darien jumped above me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"A deal's a deal." he purred throwing Sarah aside and Edward backtracked and caught her gently just as Darien landed in front of the mirror.

"Auntie Bella?!" Sarah cried with tears in her eyes as she thrashed against Edward and I turned and looked at them both.

"I love you, be safe." I meant it towards both of them and that was the last thing I said before Darien dragged me through the mirror with an evil laugh and picked me up bridal style while my family and everyone else screamed as the mirror shattered thus sealing them off from myself.


	13. Calm Before the Storm

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 13- Calm Before the Storm

I couldn't believe it. I could not believe that we lost Bella. It shouldn't have happened like that. But it did. Darien found the one thing she wouldn't risk. He found what she would give her life for. And he took her by threatening that one thing. He knew Bella would trade herself after seeing that he had killed the others. The bastard knew that by killing them Bella would trade herself to ensure that the same thing didn't happen to Sarah. The bastard knew all this and took her from right under our noses.

What's even more disturbing than that is that I'm slightly happy. Bella said she loved me. She looked at both Sarah and myself and said she did. But did that kill her? I don't think it did seeing how Victoria is still alive.

"Are you listening to me?" Victoria broke through my thoughts with an angry snarl.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Stop being so damn self-centered. We don't have time to focus on you. We have to focus on finding Bella." she continued her angry yelling.

"We don't know where she is. We don't even know if she is still-" she cut me off.

"She is still alive and you know it. If she were dead then I would be. Even though she said she loves you that doesn't mean that she has completed all three of the things she can't do." she pointed out.

"Actually she has already completed two." Sebastian informed us all since we were all in Bella's living room while the werewolves tended to their families.

"Two?" Dallas blinked in surprise.

"She spoke of her love and sacrificed herself for her love meaning she loved with her soul. She also has already loved with her body." he sighed and everyone looked at me with wide eyes and I stared at him in shock.

"That's impossible." I argued.

"Is it?" he had a smirk pulling at his lips and I wanted to punch him through the wall.

"I would know." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"But the terms were to love with the body, mind, and soul. As I said she sacrificed herself for love and spoke to you of her love. That means her mind has decided that she loves you. She also kissed you and as I told Isabella the strongest form of love starts with a kiss. So by the law of the Devil's Trade she has indeed loved you with her mind and body. If she comes to terms with her own soul and finds out if she loves you then she will die. We will know when this happens because Victoria will also disappear." he informed us.

"That's just bullshit. The Devil is a tricky bastard." Emmett growled.

"How will she come to terms with her soul?" I tried to read his mind but again I couldn't get passed the blur of light caused by the energy in his mind from his power.

"She'll have to reveal something to you. Something that she's kept hidden in her heart. She will tell you something that will shatter her very soul." he explained.

"Then I'll just stop her from speaking of it." he shook his head when I said this.

"It doesn't work like that. If she even for a single moment decided for herself that she wants to tell you what her heart hides then that will be enough. It would show her own self that she trusts you entirely without even saying anything." he sighed.

"So what will happen after that?" Zafrina questioned.

"She'll die." everyone got quiet after that before Missy spoke up.

"So if Bella dies then Victoria will die as well?" she said slowly.

"Yeah." Victoria answered with a quick nod.

"So we'll just have to watch Victoria then." she mumbled when Caius suddenly took a step forward.

"We need to start training. If he gets Isabella to fight then we will have to work on our defenses because she knows about all of our abilities and fighting styles. The only good thing about all this is that we also know her weaknesses." his voice echoed and the moment he said this Victoria looked up startled and when I tried to get in her mind I realized she was blocking me.

"What are you thinking?" I said towards her but she said nothing.

"Caius is right. We shall head to the woods to train. Please come along everyone." everyone followed Aro out of the house besides Victoria.

"I'll be there in just a moment. And if you don't mind I'm going to borrow Alice, Ellis, Sebastian, and Missy." they stopped when she called their names and turned towards her.

"That's fine. Everyone else this way." Aro ordered and although I wanted to know what they were doing I went ahead and left after Carlisle motioned for me to come.

~*~

"So what is it you want Victoria?" Alice asked me once everyone was out of hearing distance.

"Who can see Bella?" I looked at Sebastian, Alice, and Ellis.

"I can't because she's blocking me with all she has. But I can see that she is in a large house." Ellis said.

"Since she left her coven I can see her somewhat now. But I'm about even with Ellis. I see the house and can see that there are many newborns within the house but can't find her." Alice frowned slightly.

"I can see her fine. But I don't know where she is. At the moment she is simply glaring at Darien who is sitting across from her at a table." I was glad he could see that she was fine.

"Why do you need us?" Melissa asked after a moment.

"First I needed to see who could see Bella." I informed her.

"Second?" she prompted.

"I need to run an idea by the ones who can see her. I need you because of your power though." I pointed to Missy.

"Me?" she seemed surprised.

"Yes. You do freeze time for somewhat correct?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yes." she nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"What is your plan then?" Ellis questioned.

"I know we're going to fight soon. And in this fight Sebastian sees Bella disappearing along with myself. I need you to stop this from happening." I turned my full gaze to Missy.

"How?" she wanted to help Bella like the rest of us.

"If Bella disappears then I disappear. If I disappear then she does. It works both ways. Before she disappears I need you to freeze her until I reach her. When I get there I'm going to do another Devil's Trade with her." I said and they all looked startled.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"The person I loved is dead. My soul mate is dead. I no longer need to find love. But Bella's soul mate is still alive. He's still here and he sill loves her. So I'm going to trade with her again. We will trade pains this time. Her pain is her cursed heart. My pain is my searching heart." I said.

"Cursed heart? Searching heart?" Ellis blinked confusedly.

"Bella is in pain because she has no heart but a curse. I'm going to remove her curse by taking it in. It means I can't love again. That won't be a problem since my mate is already dead. But my pain is my searching heart. My heart looks for James but knows it can't find him. I'm going to trade my pain for hers."

"But I thought if you tried to give back her human heart then she'd die?" Alice quizzed.

"I'm not giving her heart back. I'm giving her my own. Her heart was broken. I took it and still have it. That's another pain of mine. I feel the pain that she felt when Edward said he didn't love her. I can bare that pain because Edward is not my mate. If it were James who told her that then I would be in real pain."

"So you'll be giving her your own heart instead. Because your heart is searching for love she will be able to love again. And because her heart is frozen you won't be able to give it to another. But that's not a problem because your mate is dead. Right?" Missy questioned and I nodded.

"If you succeed in this then Isabella will become a supreme immortal. She will never be able to die. She will live until this world itself is destroyed. As will you unless she decides to kill you. To do this means she will survive this battle. She will be able to be Edward's mate if she chooses." Sebastian said to clear the confusion.

"Right." I nodded.

"But why can't you do it now?" Ellis asked.

"Because the only way a Devil's Trade can be done is if the two people are near their own death. And since Bella and I are basically the same life thread we can perform the Devil's trade only when she is about to perish." I explained.

"So that's why you need me to freeze time around her. That way you can get to her and perform the Devil's Trade." Missy clapped her hands together.

"Yes. If I can't reach her in time then we both will disappear." I said solemnly.

"So it's a race against time then." Sebastian sighed.

"What will you need to do to insure that the Devil Trade works?" Alice looked to me.

"All I need to do is bite her. It's just like becoming a vampire. I transfer what I wish to give through a bite just like venom. It's as simple as that." I explained.

"Alright. Tell us what we need to do." Sebastian ordered.

"Alright. Here's the strategy." I began to tell them what we were going to do.

~*~

I couldn't help but glare at Darien who was smiling quite proudly in front of me as if I were a trophy he had just won. Ever since he brought me through the mirror he hasn't left my side. He stood outside the door while a servant came to change my clothes. He escorted me all around his house. And then he brought me to this dining room to wait with him for someone. So we've both been sitting here- me glaring him smirking- for the passed hour. I just hope whoever is going to come shows up soon.

"Well hello Darien. I see that you have your beloved." came a voice from the doorway and when I turned my gaze towards her I realized she was another vampire.

She was very petite. She stood at five-foot three and her skin was pale even for a vampire. She had white hair down to her waist with side bangs that hung in front of her golden eyes slightly. The tips of her hair ended in inward curls that appeared to cuddle into her waist. Although her features were small her build was one of a swimmer. All together she was pretty. The only thing that was off about the way she looked was her eyes. They were glazed over as if trying to hide something. There was a deep hope hidden behind sadness. Her eyes reminded me so much of Sebastian's eyes. Secretive and full of hope and sadness.

"Hello Silvia. I need to go and check with the armies. Please keep my beautiful guest company." Darien never took his eyes off of me as he spoke.

"As you wish Darien." came her short reply as she gracefully moved to be by my side making her silk white dress dance around her ankles.

"You may take her to her room. There will be a meeting soon and I need you to prepare her." he had already appeared by my side and leaned down to where his breath brushed against my face.

"I'll see you soon my love." he placed a gentle kiss on my temple before leaving.

"This way please." Silvia smiled slightly at me and I could see the hope in her eyes brighten some.

When we arrived in the room I immediately sat down at the window seat. I felt like a prisoner really. Not only was I being forced to stay but the windows actually had locks. They couldn't be broken with even my strength because they were mixed with vampire venom thus made to be unbreakable by vampires.

After a few minutes Silvia sat down across from me. She was watching me curiously. I could tell she wished to say something but before she did she would close her mouth. I could see the questions behind her eyes. The eagerness to know a certain answer.

"What is it?" I didn't bother to be nice about my tone.

"I've heard a lot about you." was her only reply.

"And you wish to know something." I looked to her and she smiled slightly.

"You are perceptive. I was curious as if something Darien told me were true. I believe you can help me with uncovering the answer." she explained.

"And why would I want to help someone who is in league with Darien?" I all but growled.

"I can understand why you are angry. But I am only with Darien now because my love wished I stay with him." there was a look of sadness in her eyes when she said this.

"Your love?" I prompted.

"Yes. Darien told me he was killed in battle. We grew up together as humans and were turned together by vampires. When I awoke he was nowhere to be found. The vampire who turned me said that he had taken off for he believed I was dead. I wanted to go after him but couldn't separate myself from my master. She was very kind so I didn't want to leave her. She was killed by Darien and he took me. I tried to run and when he asked me why I ran I told him. He said that my love was killed in battle. I thought this was a lie because the reason I fell in love with the man was for his heart that looked down upon and avoided all violence." there was a sad smile tugging at her lips.

"What was his name?" I had a bad feeling.

"Sebastian." she smiled brightly.

"Ah shit." I slammed my hand against my head.

"Pardon?" she blinked in surprise.

"Sebastian is kind of like my annoying, overprotective, all knowing, sarcastic, pain in the ass guardian. He looks after me basically. And now I can't hate you because I pity you for having fallen in love with him." she suddenly broke into a huge smile and wild giggles.

"So he's alive after all. I knew Darien was not telling the truth." she said after calming down.

"If you thought he was lying then why didn't you run?" I knew I would have ran in a heartbeat.

"I tried but he dragged me back. I can't fight him off. I have no power that can harm him. The only ability I have is the ability to block out tracking abilities." she said.

"What?" I blinked.

"Anyone who is looking for me won't be able to find me. If they have visions then I will be unseen. If they can track by senses such as sight and smell then I will seem to be nonexistent." she explained and I suddenly knew why it was Sebastian had always saw me.

It wasn't because I was going to change the vampire world. It was because I was going to change his world. I was going to bring back his love. He saw Victoria only because she was the one who would change me. He sees what will have an impact on him. And I am the one who will have the biggest impact on him. It all makes sense now. It only took me getting captured to figure it out.

"Isabella?" Silvia seemed worried that I hadn't talked with her for a few minutes.

"It's nothing. I can assure you that Sebastian is very much alive." I informed her.

"Is he…" she trailed off but I knew what the question was from how she looked at her eyes in the reflection of the window.

"He's a vegetarian." she let out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know if he would be able to except me if we had different diets." she mumbled before looking to the clock.

"What is it?" I questioned when she stood suddenly.

"I have to get you ready. Darien's sister is coming. She wishes to meet with you." she grimaced.

"Sister?" I blinked. I was certain he had no family.

"Not blood. They just introduce one another as siblings. They don't look alike but both have war and power on their minds." she shook her head.

"Alright. I guess I better get ready if the puppet master is about to call upon me." she giggled at this and held her hand out for me.

"I like you Isabella. I'll do my best to help you." she swore and I smiled a true smile at her because I also liked her.

~*~

"What did Victoria want to talk with you about?" I asked my pixie of a wife.

"Nothing really. Just if we could see Bella." I could feel her sadness along with her determination.

"You think we will get her back." I stated more than asked.

"I do. We've gotten her back every time before." she kissed my nose before dancing off through the woods.

Alice's words stuck with me as she danced away. They stuck with me because they were true. We got her back when we thought we lost her to James. We got her back when we thought she was dead. We got her back when she closed herself off to us. We've always managed to get her back. So I believe we will do so this time as well.

The only thing is that this will be harder than before. We will have to go up against an army. And everyone will be in danger. And I know Bella would never raise her hand against her own family. It hurt her to do it during training. So I know she'd be in excruciating pain to actually attack.

But even though we don't have to worry about her we'll have to worry about the numerous newborns. Although they aren't very smart they are very strong. They could easily overtake someone if they caught them off guard.

On top of that we will have to deal with the forces joining Darien and his army. According to Sebastian there is another army coming in but he won't be able to see who it is until they get close enough to the house.

It's been bothering him that he can't see Bella at all after someone entered the room. He can sense that she's fine but can't see her. It's like a blind spot. He can barely see Victoria but he's not too concerned about that.

Carlisle believes that it is because of the person who entered the room. He believes that it is someone who has the power to block out certain abilities. And since Alice and Ellis have completely lost any vision they had of being near Bella we all believe this is true.

The only reason Sebastian can still see slightly is because he is so connected with her. Alice and Ellis both disagree with this but it is true. Edward isn't too happy about this fact either.

At least his jealousy died down some. He truly thinks Sebastian has romantic feelings for her. But he doesn't. His feelings for her are strictly that of a guardian or brother. He looks after her and cares deeply for her.

Laurent has the same feelings as Sebastian right about now. Both are tearing themselves apart inside. They both wish to have Bella back right now. They both are blaming themselves for not being able to stop her.

Bella's family is very upset right now but determination and rage is hiding just under the surface. I just hope when all that is released it won't knock me out. The strength behind those two emotions is raw and can influence an empath like myself greatly.

"Jasper." Alice called motioning for me to follow her back to the house.

"Have a nice hunt?" I asked and she giggled while nodding.

When we arrived back at the house I was hit with strong emotions with even stronger underlining emotions. It was good that the shape shifters weren't around because their emotions mixed in with the rest just might put me in a coma. Well as close to a coma as a vampire could get.

I took a seat in between Alice and Zafrina. That wild woman held so much rage within her that I could barely sit there and not growl. Her two sisters weren't any better. They both were out for blood.

I looked to Caius who began to go over new battle strategies for different situations. Marcus held little interest in the whole affair but I could sense concern deep within him. Though he wouldn't show it he did care for those around him. I held sympathy for him because he also was cursed with his power. He could see the deep bonds people had and I could feel them. He could see the pain people had when they lost someone and I could feel it. We were both cursed to know others pains.

Something was bothering me about Caius's emotions. They signaled to me that he was hiding something. He was hesitant to tell us something but after he finished the battle strategies he looked to Aro who nodded.

"We have identified the person who is joining with Darien." he looked dead at me and I could feel his mixed emotions and stared at him curiously.

"Who is it?" I asked and was surprised by the name that came out of his mouth.

~*~

"Stop fidgeting Isabella." I said with a slight giggle.

I had been trying for an hour to get the young woman ready but she refused to hold still. Her agitation towards the outfit that was chosen for her to wear was amusing to me. I didn't understand why someone could get so angry towards a dress. A beautiful one at that.

It was pure white and silk like mine. It hung to the floor and had a halter like top that clung to her in order to keep it up since it had no straps. She was even more agitated with the three-inch white heels. She glared at them defiantly before finally putting them on all the while muttering curses under her breath. She had no problem sliding the silk white gloves on though. It was most likely because she is used to wearing them. She did have a problem with me trying to remove her necklace that her coven gave her and in the end I let her keep it. I didn't want her upset with me and it did go with her outfit.

All that was left was for me to fix her hair and do her makeup. I just curled it until soft brown locks curled down her back. I pulled back part of the hair on the side of her head and clipped it with a white clip that had pearls and sapphires embedded into it. I didn't bother with much makeup. Just a touch here and there. And finally I was done and she looked beautiful.

"You are truly something to look at." I smiled towards her and she smiled softly back.

"Thanks Silvia. Is it time to go?" she questioned.

"I believe it is." I motioned her to follow after checking the clock.

"So who is it I'm supposed to meet exactly?" she looked to me curiously.

"I'm not supposed to tell you who. But the woman is someone I do detest." I scrunched up my nose slightly.

"Why?" she seemed surprised by my hatred.

"This woman loves war and fighting. She wants to rule. She's hurt many innocents and I truly do not like her." I scowled.

"So she's a bitch." she shrugged and I couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

"That too." I nodded as we reached the door and it opened after I knocked.

"My my. You are even more beautiful." Darien smiled lustfully at Bella who stared at him with defiant eyes.

"You wish for me to meet someone?" the room dropped in temperature just from her voice.

"Yes. Please do come in." he gestured her to sit beside him which she did after a second.

"You as well Silvia." he gestured me to sit beside Isabella and I did so instantly.

"The guest?" Bella prompted and I wanted to giggle at her impatience but knew better than to in front of Darien.

"As you wish. Please do come in." he called and I bit back a snarl when the woman I hate most in this world stepped in.

She stood at five foot six inches and had surprisingly dark skin for a vampire. It was obvious she was of Mexican descent. She was subtle in size and had soft flowing brown hair. Her eyes were as crimson red as always and sharp as knives. Those eyes were the eyes of a woman who would do anything for power and I hated her and her damned eyes.

"Hello young Isabella. My name is Maria. It is nice to finally meet you. Darien has gone on and on about you for years." her soft and musical voice drifted to us in a sharp tone.

"And I've heard about you as well." I couldn't see it on her face but I could feel Bella's rage building inside her body.

"You have?" she seemed surprised.

"Yes." there was definitely something building inside of Bella.

"By who?" she sat across from us at the table and smiled a knowing smile.

"I know you know who it is." I was surprised by the calm smile that crossed over Bella's face.

"You do? And here I thought the one called Edward was the mind reader." she laughed slightly and every cell in my body was telling me to move away from Bella for some reason.

"He is. I just know bull shit when someone talks it." came the gentle voice of the enraged vampire beside me.

"I see." Maria blinked in surprise at Bella's blunt and attitude filled statement causing Darien to laugh across from Bella.

"She has a temper. Please do no cause her anger to spark." he laughed.

"Very well. How about we talk about strategy then?" she sighed.

"That would be helpful." he nodded.

"What strategy?" Bella looked to Darien with demanding eyes.

"Well the strategy to take down the Cullens and your old family along with some other troublesome vampires. If I do not get rid of them they will only come to take you from me." he explained.

"I believe we should speak of this matter alone." Maria looked pointedly at Bella and myself.

"Alright. Silvia take Bella to the hunting grounds. And do not worry love. The food is your favorites. As you know Silvia has to eat here also." he laughed.

"Thank you Darien. I have been feeling thirsty." she smiled.

"Do not mention it my love." he kissed her temple gently and I knew Bella wanted nothing more than to grab his face and pound it into the table.

"It was nice meeting you Maria." Bella called as we walked out of the room and I shut the door after we exited.

"I'm sorry Isabella." I said as we made our way down the hall.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This was to be expected." she turned towards me and smiled.

"Alright then." I said quietly as she opened her eyes and nodded while I stared at her eyes in amazement.

"Then I need to feed. I do not want to be low on energy while we're fighting." she started on her hunt while I followed silently too stunned by her eyes to run after her or say anything.

Her eyes were calm and serene but deep under them was a rage so powerful that when unleashed it would destroy everything. Those were the eyes of Ave Angelus Mortis Bellona. Those eyes were the calm before the storm.


	14. The End and the Beginning

I do not own Twilight.- Midnight Chaser

* * *

Chapter 14- The End and the Beginning

I still couldn't believe I was about to go into battle against my own family. Against the people I turned into vampires. Against the shape shifters who I had come to call family. Against the Cullens who have been my family since I was a human. And against the other vampires staying with my family. I knew they would have a strategy planned but I have my own.

I'll use my powers to the fullest to take down the enemy for the last time. After this fight I will give freedom to everyone. I will end my life in this battle. I just wander if Victoria will die by my side. I also wander how everyone will live on without me.

I mainly think about what Edward will do. He said he couldn't live without me. I wander if he truly can't. I wander if he'll find someone new after my death. It seems natural that he would. After all, who wouldn't fall in love with Edward.

I hope Jackson will take Ellis with him. Dallas will follow them no doubt. If I'm not around Laurent will take care of everyone and if Victoria survives then so will she. They'll both protect what I am willing to die for.

Before my death I must tell Edward something important though. It may be enough to kill me. I just need to tell him. Even if it does. I just hope he'll listen. He's always been hard of hearing despite being able to read minds.

The other thing I have to do is get Silvia with Sebastian. He's waited long enough for her. And if I manage to survive somehow then I would like him to live without knowing my every move. I would truthfully appreciate it.

"You seem deep in thought." Silvia murmured as we stood outside in front of the manor before a set of mirrors we were to use to go to the field where the fight would be.

"Really?" I looked at her dully and she chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried." she apologized quickly.

"It's alright." I said just as Maria came to my side.

"You seem calm for someone who is about to kill every member of their family." she stated simply while looking a her nails.

"And you seem calm for someone standing beside a war hero." I said just as simply earning a stifled laugh from Silvia and a grunt from Maria.

"You think I am scared of you." she stated rather than asked.

"Whether you are afraid of me or not is not what is important." I could feel the weight of her eyes upon my face.

"What is important then?" she demanded.

"Whether or not you can kill me." I sill didn't remove my eyes from the mirrors.

"Now why would that be important?" she almost growled.

"It's important to know if you can kill the person who's coming for your head." at this I turned to her just in time to see her eyes blaze with rage before cooling.

"So you're after my head?" she asked.

"Whether it be me or Jasper to take your life is still yet to be determined." I said with a shrug.

"I know Jasper would never kill me." she said with certainty.

"Do you know what you should know?" I noticed she had began to twitch as if she wanted to strike me.

"What?" she barked impatiently.

"That I would gladly end your life given the chance." she grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around at that.

"Just because you are Darien's soon to be wife doesn't mean that you may speak to me like that." she said while tightening her grip in an attempt to intimidate me.

"Is that so?" I smirked openly.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Well you know what makes me allowed to speak to you as such?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she really wanted to rip my head off.

"This." I smiled pleasantly while sending an ice wave over her entire body through my arms and she screamed before releasing me and stepping back.

"Maria?" Darien called form somewhere in a distance.

"I can speak to you as I wish because I can kill you if I wish. Don't try to threaten me or intimidate me. Because if you do I will show you why they say I'm the most powerful vampire around." I said with a growl just as Darien broke through the crowd of vampires and came to my side.

"Problem?" he had obviously heard what I said.

"Nothing I can't handle." I turned back to the mirrors.

"Very well." he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Darien?" Maria questioned with a sigh.

"We will be leaving now. I have already sent out a group of newborns in the forest. The entire unit against me has already appeared in the clearing. All we need to do is get there." he informed her while brushing hi lips against my temple.

"Do you plan on betraying me?" he questioned.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation causing him to laugh.

"Will you go back to your family?" he demanded.

"No. I have no family." I said without a single moment of hesitation again.

"Very well. I'll kill them all just to make sure you have nowhere to go incase you do run." he said as another vampire came up to us.

"Sir?" he saluted.

"What is it?" he didn't take his eyes off my face.

"Four of the six fifty men units you sent out to fight have been killed. Only seventeen remain from unit five and thirty-three from unit six." he informed us and I smirked slightly.

"Good ole Caius leading them no doubt." at this Darien just smiled.

"He's had a lot of battle experience. Now then it is our turn to go." he turned around and looked at the one hundred vampires behind us.

"Four hundred newborns for this fight. Over half are already dead and I haven't even got there yet." I said sweetly.

"That's alright. You may kill them all if you wish. They will all be eliminated after this fight." he said and rage boiled in my blood at his words.

"They won't be the only ones to get eliminated." I stepped forward as he gently tugged me towards the mirror.

"We'll see my love. We'll see." he said with a chuckle before taking me through the mirrors.

~*~

"Damn." I heard Jasper growl form behind me.

"You alright?" I asked while keeping track of everyone by concentrating on their minds.

"Yes Edward but I believe that Darien is trying to tire us out by having us fight this many units before he even shows up." he explained.

"Well at least all the newborns are dead." Emmett grinned as he approached us with a very pissed Rosalie.

"That bitch tried to pull out my hair." she growled while patting her hair down with her hands.

"You look just fine." Cassia smiled at Rose.

"How is everyone?" Conner looked to each of us.

"We're all fine." Carlisle replied while watching for any threat.

"I still haven't seen Mom." Ellis frowned.

"It'll be fine Ellis. She'll come soon." Jackson reassured her.

"That may be sooner than any of us think." Caius growled when mirrors appeared on the battlefield and suddenly a hundred vampires appeared and in the front of them all was Bella, Maria, Darien, and a new vampire who Bella seemed to be gravitating to as she stood with grace among the other army.

"It would seem that you all have managed to survive so far. But I doubt you'll survive this." Darien snapped his fingers and suddenly twenty vampires came hurdling towards us.

"Be careful everyone. Those are more experienced." Jasper said just as Bella and the other vampire appeared in front of the approaching vampires.

"Bells!" Missy shouted just as ice started to cover the field and then sprang up and froze all the approaching vampires before shattering thus killing them all.

"Isabella?!" Maria snarled as Bella whirled and sent a telekinetic wave out that sent all the other vampires flying back at least twenty feet.

"Sebastian?" Bella called while turning to face us Darien.

"Yes?" he called as he approached the group then froze as he stared at the girl beside of Bella.

"You have a fine woman. She's been waiting for you for a long time. Now come and get her. And keep her safe." she ordered as she nodded for the girl to run to Sebastian and as she approached he held at his arms and hoisted her into the air.

"You're really here, Silvia." he breathed in relief as she smiled.

"Yes but we must help Bella." she said sternly and his dream struck face froze before a more serious mask came up and he sat her down.

"I know. We know what we must do." he looked to Bella who nodded.

"Do you plan on striking me?" Darien questioned.

"Yes. I will take you all down." she growled while creating a tornado of ice.

"You plan on killing us from that distance?" Maria began to laugh but stopped as ice began to accumulate upon her.

"What?" a few of the other vampires mumbled as the ice started to come upon them.

"You forgot something Maria. I told you that if I were given the chance, I would kill you." Bella said solemnly as the ice started to climb up Maria's body and freeze her.

"How? You're over there!" Maria gasped as the ice reached her neck.

"In this world water can be found everywhere. In the sky, plants, humans, animals, and from bodies of water. Water is everywhere and as such you should know hat this entire world is in my range. This whole world is my battlefield." Bella snapped her fingers and Maria screamed an eerie sound before shattering thus killing her.

"You truly are scary my love." Darien grinned wildly at her as he snapped his fingers and all the vampires attacks.

"Move in!" Caius barked and we all headed into the battle with Bella already in the middle of it.

With all of us fighting we knew the battle would be simple. The problem was taking care of Darien. He could easily defeat all of our attacks without even having to move from his current position. The only way to get him was to get up close and personal.

I spotted Bella through the mind of Melissa and Victoria who were frantically trying to get to her. They had a deeper thought as they watched Bella. They were trying to get to her for a reason. They had some kind of plan.

"Edward watch out!" Dallas tackled me from the left just as Darien sent an attack at me.

"Hmm. You avoided it." Darien sighed simply while easily tossing Conner across the field.

The Volturi members had backed off after Jane and Alec were defeated. They weren't killed but they were injured so badly by the attacks from Darien that they could no longer fight. So the top priority of the Volturi was to keep them both alive. They got the Denali Coven to help them with that.

The Amazon sisters were still fighting but Kachiri was injured so Zafrina and Senna were currently trying to protect her while she laid on the ground hissing in pain. Our family was doing pretty well. With Dallas guiding Bella's side and Jasper guiding our side we had no problem really. We just kept getting thrown by Darien. We just couldn't get close to him.

"You are the man who she loves then?" Darien grinned after I managed to get to where I was in front of him.

"You are the man she wishes to kill?" I growled.

"Possibly. I am curious as to what it is you have that I do not." he growled before coming at me with full speed.

"Perhaps I'm just the better man." I went for a punch but he caught my arm and I hissed when he sent a shock wave over me.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled as he ran towards me with the others.

"I suppose it's time I reveal my ace." he smirked as more mirrors appeared and suddenly three hundred newborns were surrounding us. "I won't stop until I can have Bella for myself." he laughed.

"You will never have her." I growled as rage flashed in his eyes.

"Neither will you." his hand was suddenly surrounded in a glass and a shock wave was generating over it. "Goodbye Edward." he hissed before aiming his coiled hand towards my heart but I never felt it.

"No!" Ellis's horror filled cry had my eyes flying open and I landed on a small form in front of me.

"Bella." I gasped out when I saw Darien's hand had pierced where her heart was and she had pierced where his heart was.

"Isabella." Darien breathed as ice began to generate from his wound while glass came from Bella's.

"You will never touch him." she growled before ripping her hand out from his heart and he froze over completely before shattering while Bella fell to the ground and I caught her just before she hit it.

"Everyone look out!" Jasper yelled as the newborns began to rampage.

"Edward." Bella gasped out and I stared down at her eyes hat were dulling slowly.

"Bella hold on." I gripped her tightly.

"I can't. I have to fight them. I have to save everyone." she was gasping and I could hear Victoria and Missy running just behind me.

"You have to rest." she brushed my hands aside as she began to stand.

"Bella wait!" Victoria screamed as ice began to develop around Bella just as orb like shields appeared around all the vampires that were fighting to take down Darien and help Bella.

"Bella." her name came out in a breath as ice wings appeared on her back as she began to float in the way out of my reach.

'My Last Breath by Evanescence'

"Hold on to me love. You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?." she began singing as she flew higher and higher into the air while Victoria and Ellis stood on top of the cliff beside me.

"Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight." suddenly the ice began to spin around the field and stick to the vampires who were all frozen in a daze.

"I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me). I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears." she cried out as I yelled her name telling her to stop noticing the glass from her wound was starting to grow bigger and scratch at her body.

"Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight." she continued her song as the newborns became completely encased in ice.

"Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams will leave you here but still you wake and know the truth. No one's there." she began to lift the vampires into the air and the higher they got the more they froze.

"Say goodnight. Don't be afraid. Calling me. Calling me as you fade to black." suddenly all the vampires exploded and snow began to fall heavily along the entire field.

"Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight." she sang as her wings shattered and I ran and caught her quickly while Victoria and Ellis followed.

"Bella?" I rubbed her cheek and sighed with relief when her eyes opened and stared with love into mine.

"I need to tell you something Edward." she gasped out and pain filled my heart.

"Bella you'll be fine. I'll-" she cut me off.

"Please listen Edward." she propped herself up just as one of Missy's bubbles surrounded us and Victoria raced towards us through the heavy snow.

"Alright." I looked deep into her eyes as she smiled.

"I wanted to tell you something that I couldn't even tell myself. No matter how much pain I feel. No matter how much I cursed your name and swore I'd never love again. No matter what I did in the end it was all the same. I was simply lying to myself. Because not for even a second, not when you left me, not when I was turned, not when I was forced into fighting, not when I was forced to kill, not even when I was forced to lie to everyone, not for even a second through all of that hate and anger have I ever stopped loving you. I could tell myself for the rest of eternity that I'm over you but the truth is that I haven't ever began to let you go Edward. I love you. I always have. Even in my death I love you." she smiled with so much love that I began to choke on tears.

"Bella you'll make it through this." I said just as her skin started to freeze over like she was turning into ice.

"I love you." she just kept smiling and pulled my face down to hers.

"And I love you." I kissed her lips and I could have cried from the love and utter passion that Bella transferred to me with that one kiss.

"Goodbye." she whispered in just a breath as her entire body turned to ice jus as Victoria grabbed her shoulder.

"Bel-" Victoria never finished her name because she suddenly burst into flames just as Bella shattered into ice.

"No. No. No!" I roared towards the heavens and my cry of pain was accompanied by everyone besides Tanya and the Volturi and all of La Push began to weep at hearing our cries knowing that Bella was dead.

It had been a month since the loss of Bella. Everyone had gone back to their home. Irene was the only one to stay for she wished not to leave Laurent. In the end he got a mate while I lost my soul mate. Ellis and Jackson have officially become a pair and we've all decided it would be best if Jackson went with Ellis. The family had lost enough already and we didn't want to take Ellis away from them.

Today was to be the day that they were going to leave. They had decided to go to an island for awhile. Just get away from everyone and every thing. I was tempted to go with them but Alice wouldn't allow me anywhere because she feared that I'd try to off myself again.

The only thing left to do was decide who would be watching the house. Nobody wanted to take it because it had so many memories of Bella in there. Her scent still filled the house and could be smelt out in the yard. There wasn't one thing about the house that wasn't Bella.

"Somebody has to stay here." Conner sighed in aggravation.

"But Bella." Dallas mumbled.

"We know." Scarlet whispered.

"We can't just leave the house." Valeria growled.

"We can watch it." Esme offered.

"But you are all leaving also." Cassia smiled slightly.

"And whoever stays here can watch your house too." Thomas said.

"One of us can really stay though." Carlisle tried to ease their worry.

"We can't separate you all." Sicily said.

"It's fine really." Alice was doing her burst not to break down again.

"It's alright Auntie Alice." Ellis said in just above a whisper.

"Honestly guys. We'll figure out something." Oliver grinned despite the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind.

"But we'd like to help." Jasper said.

"You're family." Emmett was looking sadly at the house as if expecting Bella to step out in second.

"Perhaps I could stay while you-" Irene was cut off.

"We can't separate you and Laurent either." Rose mumbled.

"It's quiet fine." Laurent shook his head.

"Then maybe I could-" Jackson was cut off.

"We can't keep you all separated either." I sighed.

"Perhaps I know someone who could stay." we turned at a voice and saw Sebastian standing with Silvia.

"You'll stay here?" Carlisle blinked.

"Well actually I was thinking about Silvia and I watching your house for you." he grinned.

"Our house?" Esme blinked.

"Yes." Silvia smiled brightly.

"But what about their house?" Rose grumbled.

"I've already asked someone to watch it." he took the keys from Dallas's hands and started to twirl them around his finger.

"Who?" I demanded as he smirked and threw the keys in the air.

"Why the owner of the house." suddenly the keys stopped and began to float in the air almost telekinetically.

"No way." Oliver breathed.

"It seems like Victoria's plan worked." he looked to Alice who suddenly broke out in a huge smile.

"Then she's alive? How? Where?" she demanded while gripping onto Jasper so tightly that he flinched.

"Yes. Both her and Victoria broke down into their natural element and from their own graves rose back up in a the process and rebirthing. Victoria is now heading to the Amazon Coven to let them know of Bella's survival and then is going to speak with Missy." he grinned.

"And Bella?" I asked as he pointed towards the keys that suddenly shot behind my head and landed with a clang in none other than Bella's hands.

"I believe we'll be needing these Edward. That is if you don't mind living in the house with me for awhile." she smiled brightly and before I could stop myself I had her wrapped in my arms and was kissing her fiercely.

"You're alive." I said once we broke apart and suddenly Bella and I were being hit by all sides in hugs.

"Should I presume that you will stay?" she asked after managing to free herself from Alice's grasp.

"I have no where else I'd rather be." I smiled as she leaned up on her toes and kissed me in an angel soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you." her breath caressed my face gently causing a grin to form on my face.

"And I love you." and with that I took her in my arms knowing that she would forever be mine.

~The End~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I had to put a rush on the story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
